Anime Weekend
by Maeleana
Summary: Complete. Ever wonder how the Gundam Boys would fare in the real world?
1. In the Beginning.........

Anime Weekend  
  
Disclaimer: The following fanfiction is rated PG-13 due to language and content. It's my first attempt at a lime fic. I don't own Gundam Wing or my friends. I forgot who owns Gundam Wing and my friends own themselves, I hope. There will be slight out of character behavior for everyone, anime or not. If you want to sue me go for it all you'll get is my debts and cats, and my cats are homicidal. All flames may be directed to my muses Beytra and Phil.  
  
Notes: (fefhh) is a character action or whatever, @ohm@ is a thought, ((inwu)) is my interrupting the story with a note, ((uhjk+)) is a rough translation and ::aihw:: are my personal actions. My friends and I are about 18-19, in the story at least ((drop dead if you think I'll tell our real ages)). The Pilots are about the same age so this is after Endless Waltz, and takes place approximately in year A.C. 198, although technically according to me Endless Waltz never happened. But that also means this is an alternate universe, I won't go into details because that would spoil it. I won't say which of my friends is which so if you don't know you don't need to. I am writing the story like a script due to lack of time, caring, and creativity at the moment. ~_^  
  
Now with out further ado..........  
  
Scene: Three girls sitting in a living room at 9:30 p.m. ((Quick description: Crystal/Crys is 5'5", blonde hair to her waist. Shannon/Shannie: 5'4", red hair also to her waist, Maeleana/Mae: 5'3" with reddish-black hair about mid-back in length.)) They're halfway through the Fushigi Yuugi second OAV(OVA)  
  
Crystal: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!! How can he die!!??!?!!  
  
Shannon: Wait, you haven't even seen the best part.  
  
Maeleana: Zzzzzz!!!!!! (swatting at the other two. The three continue to watch until it ends)  
  
Crystal: That was 'aahhh'.  
  
Maeleana: Yeah. Wanna watch it again?  
  
Shannon: Weren't we going to get something to eat first?  
  
C & M: Oh yeah.  
  
(suddenly the house starts shaking)  
  
C, S, M: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maeleana: Oh myself!!  
  
Shannon: What was that??  
  
Maeleana: Maybe it was an earthquake?  
  
Crystal: We don't get earthquakes in Vegas, and even if we did we wouldn't feel them.  
  
(then there's a knocking at the door)  
  
S, C, M: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(the three calm down and look toward the door)  
  
Crystal: I suppose we should see who it is.  
  
(all three get up to answer the door. once they reach the door they can hear some voices arguing on the other side) ((for the sake of suspense the peeps outside will be V1, or Voice1 etc.))  
  
  
  
V1: Um, hello? Is someone in there? We don't mean to disturb you...  
  
V2: Do you have to be so damned polite all the time?  
  
(Crystal looks through the peephole to see who's outside then passes out)  
  
V1: If we keep arguing we're going to scare whomever is in there.  
  
(Shannon looks through the peephole to see who's outside, then passes out)  
  
V2: And your point being?  
  
V3: Hello!!!! Anybody home??  
  
Maeleana: Shannie, Crys will you get up I don't want to walk over you to get the door. (moving the other two so she can open the door) Give me a moment while I move the bodies.  
  
V4: Did she say "bodies"?  
  
(Mae moves the two back into the living room then opens the door. She opens the door then her mouth drops open, eyes bulge and she starts stuttering)  
  
Mae: itza itza itza itza itza itza itza...... yeeeeaahhh........................  
  
(standing outside the door are five confused, and hot guys, two of who have pulled out guns)  
  
V1: I'm so sorry if we've disturbed you, but we're kind of lost.  
  
V2: We wouldn't be if Maxwell hadn't tried that stupid stunt.  
  
(Mae stares at them for a while then opens the door widely)  
  
Mae: Please come in.  
  
(smiles her most innocent "welcome" smile)  
  
V1: Thank you, we don't mean to impose on you..  
  
Mae: Not at all. (checks the living room to see if the others are awake, they are) Please have a seat in the living room. Can we get you anything to drink?  
  
V1: Yes please if you have some water?  
  
(Mae and Crys run to the kitchen to get eight cups of water then return and pass them out)  
  
V1: Thank you. By the way we haven't been introduced, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. (smiles and nods to the three girls, but looks concerned when Shannon and Mae fall over)  
  
V2: You are a weak idiot. We know nothing about them and yet you insist on introducing yourself. It's obvious that these weaklings will be of no help to us.  
  
Mae (sitting up and clenches her teeth): I would greatly appreciate if you didn't refer to us as 'weaklings'. (before he can respond Quatre interrupts)  
  
Quatre: What are your names?  
  
Shannon: My name is Shannon Lawton.  
  
Crystal: I'm Crystal Cramer.  
  
Mae:.......  
  
(Crys nudges her)  
  
Mae: Oh sorry, I'm Maeleana Sasaoka.  
  
(someone snickers)  
  
Quatre: Well these are my friends, Chang Wufei (points at V2), Duo Maxwell (V3), Heero Yuy (V4) and Trowa Barton ((he hasn't said anything yet)). We were just wondering where we are?  
  
Mae: You're in Las Vegas.  
  
(blank looks)  
  
Crystal: Nevada....  
  
(still blank)  
  
Shannon: In the United States of America..........  
  
(a light of recognition on Duo's face)  
  
Heero: What year is it?  
  
M, S, C: 2001  
  
Shannon: a.d.  
  
(all five look shocked or in the case of Trowa almost shocked)  
  
Wufei: Maxwell!!!!! Die!!!!!!  
  
(he is stopped by the sound of the door opening)  
  
unknown: Crystal!!?? What's going on?  
  
(the girls look up to see Crystal's mom)  
  
C & M: Hi mom.  
  
Crystal: We kinda have some unexpected company. (points to the guys. Her mom looks at them then blinks a few times)  
  
Mom: Aren't they.... and those things are........I'm going to change and go to the gym.(goes to her room shaking her head and mumbling to herself. Five minutes later she walks out of the house still mumbling.)  
  
Mae: So........ (staring, but trying not to be obvious about it, at Trowa)  
  
Heero: Do you have a computer I can use?  
  
Crystal: Yeah, but it's in my room. (Heero indicates that she should lead the way. Duo follows bored) Here it is. (points to her 1999 E machine with Intel celeron*)  
  
Heero (glaring at the computer then at Crystal): Is that the most advanced computer you have?  
  
Crystal: Yeah. Why?  
  
Duo: Don't mind him he misses his laptop. (receives the 'death glare'. Heero sits at the computer and starts typing, meanwhile...((does the whole Batman screen dissolve)))  
  
Shannon: So Mr. Winner is there anything that we can help you with?  
  
Quatre: Yes actually, and please call me Quatre, we could use a place to stay while we fix our Gundams. That is if you know of someplace where we won't be noticed?  
  
Mae (to Wufei): That's it one more remark and I will knock you sensible!!  
  
Wufei (smirking): Don't you mean senseless? Baka onna.  
  
Mae (grabs a pillow from the couch): No, I mean sensible, you have no sense to begin with!!!!! (starts beating him with the pillow)  
  
Quatre (looking shocked): Shouldn't someone stop her?  
  
Shannon(embarassed): Mae, you're going to kill him if you don't stop.  
  
Mae: That's the point. (Trowa grabs the pillow from her, Mae blushes)  
  
Quatre: Thank you Trowa.  
  
(Trowa nods)((dissolve again))  
  
Crystal: Have you found what you needed?  
  
(Heero glares at her. She glares back)  
  
Duo: Wow. We've found someone who can glare as well as you, Heero. (receives glares from both of them. Back in the living room...)  
  
Mae: How long are you going to be here?  
  
Wufei: Why would you need to know that weakling?  
  
Mae (closes her eyes and counts to ten): Because it will tell me where it won't be possible for you to stay. Idiot.  
  
(Wufei reaches for his sword but stops when Quatre cutely glares at him)  
  
Heero: We'll be here for a month at the least. (everyone in the living room looks up at him)  
  
Trowa: Why do you say that? ((oh myself he spoke!!!))  
  
Heero: I just did a check on the most advanced technology they have and in order to repair our Gundams it will take a month at the least.  
  
Wufei (glares at Duo): This is your fault Maxwell!!!! (he lunges toward Duo with his sword out....................)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
((sorry couldn't help myself I had to make you think I was ending this section ::gets bopped on the head by Crystal and Shannon:: owie!!))  
  
(Heero pulls out his gun but before he can threaten Wufei, Wufei is stopped by a chair, everyone turns to see where it came from)  
  
Crystal: Mae!!  
  
Mae: What? Did I hit someone else as well?  
  
Crystal: No, but if he bleeds on the carpet my mom will freak out!  
  
Mae (looking somewhat ashamed): Oh yeah, sorry.  
  
Quatre (in a bit of shock): Well I suppose Heero answered your question Miss Maeleana.  
  
Duo: What question?  
  
Trowa: She asked how long we'd be staying here.  
  
Quatre: Does that help you any with finding us some place to stay?  
  
Crystal: Well I doubt they have money enough for a hotel, and those are all booked solid anyway. And they can't stay here, my brothers and sister are coming back tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Shannon: My mom would kill all of us if I even suggested their staying at my place.  
  
(everyone looks toward Mae)  
  
Mae (looks at everyone else): I'd have to use the phone before I could say.... (gets the phone ignoring Heero's gun pointed at her) Hi Grandpa, is mom there? Hi mom.. no, I'm ok... no they're not dead, at least not to my knowledge.... no, the house hasn't burned down... I'm calling because I wanted to ask you how long you are staying out there?...oh yeah.... and the boys moved in together right?.... ok... well I thought I'd let you I'm going to have some friends stay over for awhile. Well their house is...being fumigated.. uhuh....uhuh....Of course not. Ok bye(hangs up and sighs)  
  
Shannon: Well?  
  
(almost everyone looks nervous)  
  
Mae: She said ok as long as we don't throw any wild parties and burn the house down.  
  
Crystal & Duo: Damn!!!  
  
Trowa (raising his visible eye): "Fumigated"??  
  
Mae (slightly blushes): I had to come up with an excuse. (gets a thoughtful look) Crys?  
  
Crystal: Yeah?  
  
Mae: What are they going to do during the days?  
  
Shannon & Quatre: What do you mean? (they look at each other and start blushing)  
  
Mae: I mean what are they going to do while you two are at school and I'm at work?  
  
(everyone exchanges looks)  
  
Heero: Hn. (he walks back to Crystal's room)  
  
Wufei (finally up from the floor): You don't mean you're seriously considering staying with that crazy weak onna??!?!  
  
(from Crystal's room)  
  
Heero: Hey blonde girl! Come here!  
  
(Crystal goes armed with a pillow)  
  
Crystal (hits him upside the head, which he ignores): Yes?  
  
Heero: Where do you and the redhead go to school?  
  
Crystal: We go to the Community College.  
  
(Heero grunts)  
  
Heero: And where does the other one work?  
  
Crystal: She works at the Mall....... (Heero continues to type) What are you doing? (he ignores her and continues typing. After what seems like hours ((one hour actually)) Heero stops typing then gets up and walks to the living room Crystal follows looking confused)  
  
Heero: Kansei shite. ((finished+))(everyone else looks confused) I managed to get into the school system files and the files at your job. (indicating Mae for the last part)  
  
Shannon: Why?  
  
Heero: To enroll Quatre, and Duo into your school, and to list Trowa as a member of her job crew.  
  
Duo: And what are you and Wu-man gonna do?  
  
Wufei: Maxwell my name is Wufei!!! Not "Wu-man"!!! (reaches for his sword)  
  
Crystal: No bloodshed in my house!!! (Wufei stops reluctantly when both Heero and Trowa pull their guns out)  
  
Heero: It's decided we stay at her house and go to either school or work.  
  
Duo: We?  
  
Heero: Shut up Duo. Wufei and I will be fixing all the Gundams.  
  
Shannon: Let me see if I have this straight. You and Mr. Chang will be spending the days fixing your "Gundams", while Mr. Winner and Mr. Maxwell attend college with Crystal and I, and Mr. Barton goes to work with Mae? (Heero nods)  
  
Heero: Correct.  
  
Mae (blushes): This should prove interesting. 


	2. Home, Work, and School?!?!?

(The next morning everyone ((the guys slept in the living room, after they transported their Gundams to a safe location.)) got into the 'Tank' ((that's Crystal's station wagon)) and drove over to Mae's. This is of course after breakfast.)  
  
Mae (opens the door and let's everyone in): Ok, this is it your home away from home for the next month. Please don't destroy anything. And whatever you do, do not, I repeat do not, shoot or hurt my cats or I will torture and murder you.  
  
Duo (slightly confused): Wouldn't you get in trouble for killing some one?  
  
Mae (with a diabolical smile): Only if I get caught.  
  
Crystal: Mae, knock it off.  
  
Quatre: Would you mind showing us around so we know where everything is?  
  
Mae: Oh yeah. This way. (gives a quick tour ((it's your basic one story three-bedroom two bath house))..) Ok?  
  
Heero: There are two rooms for the five of us to stay in, so who is going to stay with who?  
  
Quatre (obviously knowing the other guys don't want to): I'll share a room with Duo. That is if you don't mind Duo?  
  
Duo: Nope, that'd be cool.  
  
Heero: Which room?  
  
Duo: Can we have the guest room? I mean since it does have a bathroom in it, it would save on time.  
  
Heero: Anyone object? ((crickets chirp)) Fine, then who's staying in the other room?  
  
Trowa: You and Wufei can.  
  
Shannon and Quatre: But where will you sleep? (slightly blush again)  
  
Trowa: The hammock in the back yard. (noticing the looks he's getting) There's a couch in the living room.  
  
Quatre: Trowa, please don't joke like that.  
  
Trowa: Sorry Quatre.  
  
Duo: So what's for lunch? (mass head hanging or sweat dropping.)  
  
Mae: Well we could go out for lunch. (There are no real arguments so the girls take the guys to a resteraunt, while there the guys take their time to decide what they want. ((it's Panda Express, where we always eat, if you don't know what that is you're deprived))The girls get a table outside and wait. After lunch they head back to the house, then eventually go to sleep or home. The next day bright and early ((10 am)) everyone is awake and Shannon and Crys have come over to pick up Quatre and Duo for school)  
  
Shannon: Did everyone sleep well?  
  
Mae: No.  
  
(everyone looks confused)  
  
Shannon: Why not?  
  
Mae: My cats are missing. (glares at Wufei)  
  
Wufei: Don't look at me, onna. What would I want with your stupid cats?  
  
(Trowa clears his throat)  
  
Trowa: You're cats were in the living room with me.  
  
(Mae's head drops to the table.)  
  
Crystal: Mae get up. You have to take Trowa to work and explain to him on the way what he's supposed to do and how he should act. Ok?  
  
Mae (gets up and grabs her purse): Yeah, yeah. Oh by the way. Here.  
  
(hands Crystal an envelope)  
  
Crystal: What's this?  
  
Mae: That's lunch for Duo and Quatre. I figured they wouldn't have any money, and after you paid to transport their Gundams.. I figured I should pay for their food. After all they are staying in my house and I feel responsible for them... but anyway let's get going Trowa.  
  
(Trowa and Mae walk out the door. Mae sticks her head back in)  
  
Mae: Hey Heero? If you guys leave there's a spare key on this shelf, please lock the door. And you have to "lightly" kick it when you're locking it. Ok?  
  
Heero (not looking up from his papers): Hn.  
  
(Mae leaves shaking her head ((I am going to go through Mae and Trowa's day first just because. Then I'll go through Crystal, Quatre, Shannon, and Duo's day it'll be like watching their day if you know what I mean. I won't even cover Wufei and Heero's day because it won't be worth it)) Trowa stands waiting)  
  
Mae: First things first. Here. (hands him a Walkman, he looks at it blankly) It's a Walkman, I like music when I walk if I'm not talking and I doubt you'll talk much, so I thought it would polite to offer you one.  
  
Trowa: Aren't you going to explain what we'll be doing?  
  
Mae (starts walking): Yeah but it won't take the whole trip, so I thought some tunes would be nice. (he nods and follows) So to start if they post you with me we'll be in the information booth. That means we sit there and answer questions, no matter how stupid, and we do so with some semblance of politeness. If not they'll explain what you're supposed to do. Understand so far? (he nods and she continues) Ok then the next thing you need to know is no weapons, which is why I had Heero take yours at breakfast. (he nods again) Is there anything else you need to or want to know?  
  
Trowa: No that is sufficient. (looks at her)  
  
Mae: Ok then I'm putting my Walkman on, but the volume will be low enough that if you want to ask something I should hear you. (puts her walkman on and starts half-dancing down the street Trowa looks at her oddly for a moment then puts his walkman on follows her, but doesn't dance or half- dance. They make it to the mall, Mae removes her Walkman and holds her hand out for Trowa's, he hands it to her. She puts both into her purse((it's a large purse)).) Ok I'll take you to the boss so we can get you clocked in. (the boss clocks Trowa in and confirms that Trowa will be in the info booth with Mae. They head to the booth.)  
  
Trowa: We're being followed. (Mae looks behind them and sees four girls following them, giggling)  
  
Mae (smiling): That's nothing wait until the stores open then there'll be even more. But it seems you have a fan club already. (under her breath) And you can't blame them.  
  
(They make it to the info booth, ((Trowa did a flip from the second level onto the first while Mae took the escalator)) and take their places, and their day starts. For the most part not much happens that is until lunch break..)  
  
Boss ((he doesn't need a name)): Ok time for lunch, Barton you're going first then when you get back Mae'll go. You get half an hour. (boss walks off to where ever he goes. Trowa looks at Mae)  
  
Mae: The food court is upstairs and to the left, here's $10 it should be enough. If you have any problems have them ring me here. (he nods and starts off) And Trowa? (he turns around, she smiles) Take the escalator or the elevator this time. (He nods and goes off being followed by a group of 15 girls between the ages of 14 and 20. While Trowa is at lunch the girls stare at him and make comments like "Hey cutie!" etc. He ignores them. Then his break is over and he's done eating ((for those of you wondering what he ate, he had pasta and calzones, it beats Catherine's soup)) he goes back to the info booth. When he gets there Mae gets up to go to lunch but he stops her for a second.)  
  
Trowa: Is there any way to get them to stop following me? (indicating the girls)  
  
Mae (blushes): There are two ways I can think of, but I don't know how well you'll like either one. (he indicates she should continue) Well the first way would be to act like you're gay and that you have a boyfriend. (he raises his eyebrow)  
  
Trowa: And the second?  
  
Mae: The second way is to act like you have a girlfriend, but for either one to work you'd have to get some one to play along. (Trowa nods and then kisses her. Mae turns red and the girls all glare. Mae then goes to lunch while Trowa takes care of the booth. ((she had a salad, a chocolate shake and a huge chunk of fudge cake)) after she returns info booth the usual stuff happens, then their day ends and they clock out and head off)  
  
Mae (after walking in silence ((no walkmans)) for awhile): Why did you kiss me?  
  
Trowa: You said to act like I had a girlfriend, and I did.  
  
Mae (blushing but trying to hide it): Could you warn me next time?  
  
(Trowa nods and they continue walking)  
  
((and now for the school scene for those of you who don't like Trowa. Freaks you're supposed to like all the pilots!!))  
  
(Crystal drags Duo out the door while Shannon and Quatre are waiting in the 'Tank' ((that's her car remember?)) Shannon and Quatre are in the back seat and Duo gets in the front with Crystal.)  
  
Crystal: If you don't hurry we'll be late.  
  
Duo: But I thought it was College?  
  
Crystal: It is but if you're late you don't get into class and you're counted absent, after so many absences you lose the credit and have to repeat the course.  
  
Duo: So?  
  
Crystal (looking quite angry): So if I lose a credit my mom will kill me then I'll kill you. Got it?  
  
Duo(nervous because she's starting to glare): Got it.  
  
Shannon: Did Heero get you a copy of your schedules?  
  
Quatre(shakes his head): No, but he did say we would have to talk to some counselor? (unsure about the last part)  
  
Shannon(nods): Ok that means Crys and I will be taking you to the Admissions desk before class.  
  
Duo(looks suspiciously at Crystal): I thought you said we were going to be late?  
  
Crystal(smiling): We will be. We'll be late for the morning chatting. (Duo just about falls out of the car. They make it to the college in one piece ((barely though, have you ever seen some of the lunatic drivers in Vegas?)) Crystal and Shannon take Duo and Quatre to the Admissions office to get their schedules)  
  
Crystal: So what classes do you have?  
  
Quatre: I have 'Mythology' then 'Sculpture', 'Anthropology', 'Music Performance', and finally 'Japanese'.  
  
(Shannon's eyes widen slightly)  
  
Duo: I got 'Mythology', 'Computer Technology', 'Theater', 'Psycho-logy', and 'Japanese'. (Crystal's eyes widen as well)  
  
Crystal: Let me see you schedules. (looks at their schedules) Aaaahhh monkey freak, Shannon, they have the exact same classes as us.  
  
Shannon: Really? (somewhat shocked looks at the schedules) They do. Well then we should get to Myth class. (they head to their first class, which they all have together, the girls saying hi to their friends on the way and introducing the guys. They get to class and there is a large discussion during class about the various names for certain gods and goddesses ((you have to be really out of it to not know where this is going)))  
  
Professor: So everyone is familiar with the more popular deities, does anyone know some lesser-known deities, where they were worshipped and what they're in charge of?  
  
Crystal: Selene, she was worshipped in Greece, and was the goddess of the moon.  
  
Shannon: Caridwen, she was worshipped in Wales, and was the goddess of poetry.  
  
Duo: Shinigami, he's worshipped in...  
  
Quatre(hangs his head): Duo please stop.  
  
Professor: No, don't, I would actually like to hear him out. (Quatre starts to hide in his seat as does Shannon. Crystal look like she's going to kill or hurt Duo.)  
  
Duo: Anyway Shinigami was worshipped in the L2 cluster, and was the god of death.  
  
Pro.: L2 cluster? I'm not familiar with that region, or is it a nomadic tribe? (Duo goes to open his mouth but Quatre intervenes)  
  
Quatre: It's a nomadic tribe in the Middle East.  
  
(Duo glares for like five seconds before shrugging. The Professor continues the discussion until the clock tower chimes signaling the end of the class. Everyone gets up and leaves. Crystal drags Duo by his braid out.)  
  
Crystal: Duo you're an idiot. See you at lunch Shannon. (they walk off leaving Shannon and Quatre ((and half the school)) staring.)  
  
Shannon: Well I suppose we should got to 'Sculpture' now. (They head to sculpture as they get there Shannon gasps and blushes as she remembers what their current projects are) Umm, Mr. W..Quatre?  
  
Quatre(looking slightly puzzled): Yes?  
  
Shannon: I just remembered that we're currently working on human modeled sculptures.  
  
Quatre: Is there something wrong with that?  
  
Shannon: Umm. we're doing.... nude sculptures. (voice drops on the last part. Quatre blushes as does Shannon.)  
  
Quatre: I see. Well we can't skip class so we might as well go in. (slightly bows) After you. (Shannon smiles at his politeness. ((I know some of you freaks want details but this isn't a lemon fic. That one is going to be later. ~_^)) by the end of class both Shannon and Quatre were relieved to be out.)  
  
Shannon: We have one more class before we have an hour off. That's when we'll have lunch. Will you be ok until then?  
  
Quatre(smiling): I'll be fine. (looks at his schedule) So we have 'Anthropology' next?  
  
Shannon: Yeah, and I should warn you we just finished watching a video on the "rites of passage" for certain tribes. (slightly shudders as they walk to the next class)  
  
Quatre(looking sympathetic): That bad?  
  
Shannon(making a face): It was kind of graphic, and unusual at parts. I mean I understand it's nothing to them but to me.. (Quatre nods and puts his hand on her shoulder then removes it, and blushes)  
  
Quatre: I'm sorry about that.  
  
Shannon(gently smiles): That's ok. But we're here. (they enter class and sit ((in seats next to each other)) and the Professor starts)  
  
Pro.: Alright people, everyone, except our new student Mr. Winner, should remember the video. (various groans and other reactions) Yeah I know you said it was "Gross and sick to watch the guys cut a line around their skulls without any drugs." But I have some good news for you. You now have an assignment. (a few more groans. The Prof. clears her throat) Your assignment is this: Create your own 'Rite of Passage' ceremony. You will have two weeks to work on it and videotape it. You may work alone or in a group but no more than five people in each group, if I let you have any amount of people I'm sure I'd get two projects if that. You may use the rest of class to choose your groups but I want it kept reasonably quiet. (the class starts talking amongst themselves. Three guys approach Shannon with "Would you be in our group?". Shannon looks slightly overwhelmed.)  
  
Quatre: Excuse me, but I believe she already has a partner for this project. (gets glared at) And I also believe if you continue to bother her it will be considered harassment. (the guys stop glaring at Quatre and back off) Are you ok?  
  
Shannon: Yeah thanks. I could have probably handled it, eventually. (chuckles) I get this stuff all the time.  
  
Quatre: What do you mean?  
  
Shannon: Every time we have a group project those same guys ask me to help them, meaning they want me to do most of the work so they can get a good grade. (half smiles)  
  
Quatre: So they only see your brains and not your beauty? (he then blushes realizing what he said.) I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, it was forward of me.  
  
Shannon(smiling meekly and blushing): That's ok. (then they start discussing ideas for their project ((yeah I know sudden mood change)) until the end of the class. Everyone leaves Quatre turns to Shannon)  
  
Quatre: I believe you said we have an hour off for lunch now.  
  
Shannon: Yeah and we have to meet Crystal, because she has your lunch money.  
  
Quatre(smiling): So we're off to find "mom"?  
  
Shannon(first looking shocked then understanding he's joking starts to laugh): Yeah, let's go find "mommy dearest".  
  
(they head to the cafeteria and find Crystal and Duo already there and "discussing" something. Shannon winks to Quatre as she greets Crystal)  
  
Shannon: Hi mom.  
  
(Crystal double takes)  
  
Crystal: What did you call me!!?!!?!?!?!? (Duo starts to inch away as Shannon starts laughing and Quatre blushes)  
  
Shannon: Nevermind. So what do we want today? Burritos, salad, or pizza?  
  
Duo: Pizza.  
  
Crystal: Burritos  
  
Quatre: I'll be fine with a salad. What about you?  
  
Shannon: I guess I'll have pizza too. Do we have enough Crys?  
  
(Crystal checks the envelope)  
  
Crystal: We should. I think we have enough for food and drinks. (they go up to the counter order, wait, wait some more, finally get their food and sit at a table to eat and talk.)  
  
Quatre: So how has the day been going for you so far?  
  
Crystal: Duo almost blew up the computer lab.  
  
(Quatre and Shannon both start choking)  
  
Shannon: How?? (Crystal glares at Duo)  
  
Duo(shrugging): All I did was try to upgrade the computer.  
  
Crystal: Ask him how he tried to "upgrade" the computer. (Quatre doing the cute glare thing)  
  
Quatre: Duo what did you do?  
  
Duo(putting his hand behind his head chuckling): Well I tried to add the 'ZERO System' to it. (mass 'thunk' as the others drop their heads to the table. After a few minutes they resume eating and talking about the day so far.)  
  
Crystal: Hey Shannon?  
  
Shannon: Yes?  
  
Crystal: How do you think Mae is doing with Trowa?  
  
(sweat drops all around)  
  
Shannon: Do we even want to guess?  
  
Crystal(sweat drops): Yeah you're right. (they continue eating and talking ((I won't bore you with details but the basics are "that sucks" "Duo you're an idiot" and "I'm still hungry" guess who said that last one.)) after quite awhile they all get up and go to their next classes. As Quatre and Shannon are walking through the halls.)  
  
Quatre: I was wondering what exactly is 'Music Performance'?  
  
Shannon: Well in 'Music Performance' we do just that, perform music. It's kind of like a concert group but we haven't actually performed live yet. For the most part we've been going over pieces trying to find one we can all perform. (they have just reached it) I hope you can either play an instrument or sing decently. (her eyes widen) I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude...  
  
Quatre(stops her and smiles): I understand what you meant, and I think I might surprise you. (they enter, class starts)  
  
Teacher: Ok as you noticed we have a new member to our group. Mr. Winner would you please join me up here? (Quatre joins the teacher, while slightly blushing) Ok first the basics do you sing or play any instruments?  
  
Quatre(a little nervously): Well I don't know about singing but I do play the violin a little.  
  
Teacher: Well we'll try you at singing later but for now go ahead and borrow Jim's violin since he broke his arm.. (half glares at Jim, who's sitting front row. Jim hands Quatre his violin smiling cheerfully.)  
  
Jim(winking): Now try not to destroy or I'll have let Shannon lecture you on proper instrument care.  
  
Shannon(sitting further back): I'm going to hurt you Jim!!  
  
(Quatre blushes and takes Jim's violin, then looks to the teacher to see what he should play. The teacher indicates he should play whatever he wants. He starts to play Mozart's "symphony #40 in G minor: menuetto allegretto" from memory ((of course he plays damn good)) leaving some of the group stunned and Shannon starts swaying with the tune. He finishes and gets a half-standing ovation)  
  
Teacher: Well if you sing half as good as you play we have a new star. (Quatre blushes and the group starts catcalling and whistling. This continues for a while then they settle down and get back to choosing a piece for performance. An argument ensues about which composer is better. This is cut short by class ending.)  
  
Jim: Hey Quatre. You can hang on to my violin until you either get your own or until my arm gets better. Oh and Shannon? (she looks to him) Don't get too jealous of Quatre's ability. (Jim starts running as Shannon threatens him with her book bag.)  
  
Shannon: Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him. (she shakes her head) Anyway we need to get to 'Japanese' now.  
  
Quatre: Aren't Miss Crystal and Duo in that class as well?  
  
Shannon: Yeah, but I have to warn you don't let Crys hear you call her "Miss". She'd probably freak out again.  
  
Quatre(nods): Does that apply to you and Miss Maeleana as well?  
  
Shannon: Yes, and feel free to call us by our nicknames.  
  
Quatre: I'll try to if it would make you more comfortable.  
  
Shannon: It would thank you.  
  
(they go into the 'Japanese' class ((which by the way is like first year or something)) and sit by Crys and Duo who are already there, and class starts)  
  
((blank space for the Japanese class. You see I have extremely little knowledge of the language, I took Spanish instead oh well))  
  
(As they're leaving to go to the 'Tank')  
  
Crystal: Well that was an interesting and tiring day. Can we not repeat it tomorrow? (glares at Duo)  
  
Duo: What? I thought it was a fun day.  
  
(everyone else sighs and gets in. ((now before they go home we will go over Duo & Crystal's day. ::scene does the super rewind thing until they're back at the end of 'Myth' class::)) Crystal is dragging Duo down the hall)  
  
Crystal: Are you intentionally stupid or is it a gift? (letting go of his braid)  
  
Duo(rubbing the back of his head): What do you mean?  
  
Crystal(sighing): I mean, you shouldn't mention 'Shinigami' at school, there are no colonies here, remember? And if you want to try to fit in while you're here you shouldn't answer questions unless the teacher or professor calls on you specifically.  
  
Duo: Why not?  
  
Crystal: Because it makes you look like a dork. See it's not cool for a guy to answer but it's expected for girls to.  
  
Duo: Oh, ok. Anything else I should know about being cool here?  
  
Crystal: Yeah, be a toned-down version of yourself. (Duo looks slightly confused) That means you can be you but at the same time act a little calmer. Got it?  
  
Duo: Sure. Now what's our next class?  
  
Crystal: We have 'Computer Technology', and just so you know that means we learn how to build and fix computers. Please try not to embarrass me. (they reach the computer lab, ((without too many more problems)) and after a few minutes the class starts.)  
  
Instructor: Ok in the last session we started rebuilding our motherboards. Mr. Maxwell since you've just joined us you'll need to catch up with the rest of the class. You will have your own computer to work on but until you catch up to the class I'd like you to work with Miss Cramer. (Duo and Crys nod in acknowledgment) Ok, then everyone get started. (everyone gets started and everything goes as it should for a while, when suddenly there's a fizzing sound. Everyone looks toward Duo's computer in time to see it start to spark and actually catch fire. There is mass hysteria as everyone moves as quickly as possible from Duo's comp. Crys drags him to the side as the instructor grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out the flaming mess.)  
  
Inst.: It seems that computer was in bad shape. Well I guess we'll have a 'free class'. I'm going to find one of the maintenance crew. (goes out of the lab. Crystal pulls Duo to the other side of the class.)  
  
Crystal: Are you ok? What happened?  
  
Duo: I'm not sure what happened and yeah I'm fine. All I know is one moment I'm working on it the next...  
  
Crystal: What exactly were you doing to the computer? It might explain what happened.  
  
Duo(scratching his head): Well... I was trying to upgrade it, I mean it was at a really slow level.  
  
Crystal(eye starts twitching): How high were you upgrading it?  
  
Duo: I was trying to upgrade it so it would accept the ZERO System. (Crystal about falls over) Are you ok?  
  
Crystal(grabs Duo by his shirt and clenches her teeth): What did I say about acting somewhat normal?  
  
Duo: So it was a bad thing to try and upgrade it?  
  
Crystal: To try to upgrade it that high? Yes. I really think Heero sent you here to drive me insane. (lets him go. After awhile the instructor returns, the mess is cleaned, and class is let out. Duo and Crystal quietly ((this is because Crystal refuses to acknowledge Duo. And he's trying to figure out exactly what to apologize for)) walk through the halls to the auditorium.)  
  
Duo: Um.Crystal? Why are we going to the auditorium?  
  
Crystal: Because we have 'Theater' and that class takes place in the auditorium. (more silence ((oh myself!! Duo being quiet?? Get a camera!)) eventually they reach the auditorium and sit in the first row. As soon as everyone in the class arrives the teacher starts the class.)  
  
Teacher: Today I thought it might be good to have a group reassurance project. So we're going to form 'the web'. (seeing the blank and confused looks) that means everyone up on the stage. (everyone gets on the stage) Ok now someone lay down. Then the next person will lay down with their head on the first person's stomach. And so on until everyone is laying down. (the teacher gets some strange looks but everyone starts to follow the directions. Eventually they're all lying down ((Crystal's head is on Duo's stomach)) then some one starts to laugh. Which of course causes a chain reaction. Soon the whole class is laughing or trying not to laugh. By the end of class everyone is in some form of pain from the laughter.)  
  
Teacher: Next class we'll do another team building exercise. (the class leaves)  
  
Duo: So does this mean you forgive me?  
  
Crystal: No.  
  
Duo: So what's next?  
  
Crystal(sitting down at a table((the auditorium is next to the cafeteria))): Next we eat, as soon as Shannon and Quatre get here.  
  
Duo: Why won't you forgive me?  
  
Crystal: Because what you did was not only stupid but also dangerous. What if the teacher hadn't gotten the extinguisher to work? I'll tell you what, the building would have burned down, that's what!!! (just then Quatre and Shannon arrive)  
  
Shannon: Hi mom.  
  
(Crystal double takes (( I won't make you sit through the lunch scene twice)) When everyone's finished Crystal drags Duo to 'Psychology' ((I refuse to bore you with the details let's just say it was long and the professor talked a lot.)) after class let out ((and Crystal hit Duo upside the head for falling asleep)) they headed to Japanese.)  
  
(As they're leaving to go to the 'Tank')  
  
Crystal: Well that was an interesting and tiring day. Can we not repeat it tomorrow? (glares at Duo)  
  
Duo: What? I thought it was a fun day. 


	3. A New Family

(everyone else sighs and gets in. And they head back to Mae's house. They get there ((again with the crazy Vegas drivers)). They all get out and head into the house. As they enter they get attacked by Mae)  
  
Mae: Crys!!! Oh myself!! You so will not believe it!!!  
  
Crystal(she and the others looking scared): What won't I believe?  
  
Mae: Heero and Wufei fixed my car!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal( looking at Heero): How? Why??  
  
Wufei: Don't think we did it out of kindness.  
  
Heero: We needed transportation to the junkyard, and it was the only vehicle around.  
  
Wufei: That, onna, is the only reason we bothered with it.  
  
Mae(smiling): If all you needed was a ride why didn't you call a taxi? (Wufei looks angry)  
  
Heero: It's not a practical idea. Here's the money you left us. (hands Mae the unopened envelope of money. She looks confused.) I set up an account at one of the local banks for all of us.  
  
Shannon: What do you mean "all of us"?  
  
Heero: I mean the three of you and the five of us. (the girls look mildly shocked)  
  
Crystal: With what money?  
  
Heero: I borrowed some from each of your world's governments. (the girls started twitching and other such reactions)  
  
Crystal: What do you mean 'borrowed'???  
  
Heero: I transferred funds from them into our account, it's untraceable and unnoticeable. (Mae and Crystal fall over and Shannon gawks) We should be receiving our credit cards tomorrow. And Duo yours has a lower limit than everyone else's.  
  
Duo: Why??  
  
Wufei: Because you're irresponsible.  
  
Crystal(recovering): Shannon we have to go home. As it is my mom is waiting for me. (Crystal and Shannon leave.)  
  
Duo: Why is her mom waiting for her?  
  
Mae: Because her mom is helping her pack.  
  
Quatre: Is she moving?  
  
Mae: Oh shmizznak! We forgot to tell you guys. Crys is moving in here on Wednesday, since there's no school.  
  
Heero: I assume she was supposed to have the guest room?  
  
Mae: Yeah, but don't worry she can put her stuff into the closet in the den for now until you guys leave. Then after you guys leave she can just move into that room.  
  
Quatre(looking worried): But where will she stay until then?  
  
Mae: I suppose she can stay in my room with me, after all I do have a roll- away in there too.  
  
Wufei: Next thing you know the redhead will move in too. (storms to the room he and Heero are sharing. ((Tuesday is about the same except Duo doesn't almost blow up the lab)), the guys find out that there is a cartoon based on them ((it's not accurate but hey what is?)) and the credit cards show up. Wednesday starts about the same except no school so Crystal and Shannon show up after Mae goes to work, Trowa has the day off.)  
  
Duo: Hey Crystal, Mae left you a note. (hands the note to her)  
  
Crystal(reads the note): OK. After Shannon and I stash my stuff everyone, you included Wufei, get ready to go.  
  
Quatre: May I ask where we're going?  
  
Crystal: We're going to go clothes shopping. Mae says you guys only have two outfits each? (Duo and Quatre start blushing)  
  
Heero(glaring): We travel lightly when we go anywhere in our Gundams. It's practical.  
  
Crystal(glaring back): Well it's not practical anymore, you need clothes for while you're here. And preferably some that won't make you stand out. (glances at Wufei and Duo specifically.)  
  
Wufei: Are you implying that there is something wrong with the way I dress?  
  
Crystal: No I'm flat out saying it you dress like an idiot. (before they can fight Heero speaks)  
  
Heero: Hai, rikai dekiru. ((Yes, understandable.+))  
  
Duo: But Heero.  
  
Heero: No buts, we need to attract as little attention as possible. Is that understood? (Duo and Wufei reluctantly agree. After Crystal and Shannon get Crystal's stuff put away everyone gets into the 'Tank' and they head to the mall ((yeah I know)) when they get there Crystal leads them into one of the department stores. ((of course they're attracting attention)) They purchase several acceptable outfits for the guys and Crystal makes them wear at least part of them out. ((so now they look like regular hot guys walking through the mall)) they continue for another ten minutes with the shopping before..)  
  
Duo: I'm starving. Can we get something to eat?  
  
Crystal(looks at her watch): Yeah, come on.  
  
Heero: Why did you check your watch?  
  
Crystal(smiling): You'll see. (the other guys look confused, except Trowa, but they follow her to the food court. When they get there they get their food and sit at a table. Then Mae shows up ((she's on her break)) the guys notice this. Heero grunts as usual, and the others do the "oh" thing)  
  
Shannon: Hey Mae.  
  
Mae: Hi. I see you got my note Crys.  
  
Crystal: Yeah don't they look much better now? (various reactions ranging from blushing to glaring)  
  
Mae: Much, so what are all y'all going to do now?  
  
Heero: Crystal is going to buy a new car. (the girls start choking)  
  
Crystal(glaring at him): What makes you think that? I happen to like my car.  
  
Heero: It's not practical, and it's about to fall apart.  
  
Mae: Crys? Did you check them for weapons before you left the house?  
  
Crystal: No why? (the light comes on. Turns to Heero.) You wouldn't dare.  
  
Heero: You're buying a new car. You can keep your car but you're still buying a new car, at least for now. After we leave you can sell it or whatever. I refuse to ride in something called "the Tank" any longer. (Crystal mumbles under her breath then agrees. They all eat until Mae leaves to go back to work. The others head to the 'Tank' and then to the car dealership where Crystal buys a Hummer/ HumV ((whatever you want to call it)) in which she, Heero, Duo and Wufei ride home in ((Shannon, Quatre, and Trowa drive the 'Tank' home)) everything goes fine until it starts raining. Mae shows up wet after work, then nothing until dinnertime.)  
  
Duo: Man I hope it stops raining soon.  
  
Mae: Don't say that.(still drying her hair)  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Mae: We only get six inches of rain a year in Vegas. We need as much rain as we can get. Hopefully it will be another flood year though.  
  
Duo: How can it flood if you only get six inches?  
  
Crystal: Because it's a desert. When it rains it pours. (there's an urgent knock at the door. The guys grab their weapons. Mae shakes her head as she answers the door. She opens it to find a soaking wet and crying Mina, with two large suitcases.)  
  
Mae: Mina? What's wrong?  
  
Mina: Mae it's awful my apartment caught fire and since that whole building burned they didn't have enough spare apartments for everyone so I have no where else to go. Can I stay here? (she walks in without waiting for an answer. She sets her things down and then stares at the guys with guns and a sword, then passes out.)  
  
Heero: She can't stay.  
  
Shannon: But you heard her there's nowhere else for her to go.  
  
Wufei: Make her stay at a hotel. (the girls huddle up)  
  
Duo: Hey I recognize her, doesn't she go to the college with us?  
  
Crystal(as they break out of their huddle): Yes actually she does. And she is staying here.  
  
Heero: She could compromise our safety. (engages in a glaring war with Crystal) We'll put it to a vote. I say she leaves.  
  
Wufei: So do I.  
  
Crystal: That's two, so far, versus our three.  
  
Quatre: Make that four. (getting glared at) I'm sorry but if she has nowhere else to go we can't just turn her out.  
  
Duo: I have to agree with Heero and Wu-man, besides where would she sleep?  
  
Mae: We'll just have to turn the den back into a bedroom. It won't be hard and I could do that myself.  
  
Crystal: That's three to four so unless Trowa sides with you it looks like she's staying. (everyone turns to Trowa)  
  
Wufei: Well Barton?  
  
Trowa(looking around at everyone stopping at Mae): Are you going to need help with the den?  
  
Wufei: KISAMA!!!!! (he storms off. Heero silently fumes, and Duo gets over it. They fix up the den with the hide away beds from the garage and when Mina wakes they go through introductions and explanations. ((by the way Mina is about 5'5' and has thick blonde hair that goes just below her waist)) Mina agrees to keep the guys' secret, and not open her mouth. ((she keeps staring at Heero)) The rest of the week is almost uneventful. On Thursday Shannon's mom announces that she's moving to Nebraska and Shannon either has to find a new place or go with her ((guess which one she chose)) Duo and Crystal helped her move into Mae's. ((so here's a rundown of who's where, Mae and Crystal are staying in Mae's room. Mina and Shannon are in what used to be the den, Duo and Quatre are in the guest room, and Heero and Wufei are in the other room which used to be Mae's brother's, and Trowa is still on the couch)) all goes okay until Friday night.)  
  
Mina: So what's everyone gonna do tonight?  
  
Crystal: Well there's a rave in about an hour. Anyone want to go?  
  
Shannon: I would go but I got two tickets to an orchestra concert from one of my mom's friends. So I'll be there.  
  
Quatre: I'd like to join you, that is if you don't mind?  
  
Shannon(smiling): Not at all. We'd better get ready then it's a semi-formal event, and the concert starts in about an hour and a half. (Quatre nods)  
  
Crystal: Anyone else got plans? (Wufei gets up and walks out the door) Where's he going? (everyone shrugs)  
  
Duo: Who knows, so this 'rave' is it like a party? (Crystal explains what a rave is ((if you don't know, what rock have you been living under?)) Duo asks to go)  
  
Heero: If Duo goes I'm going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. ((yeah right))  
  
Crystal: Well I know you're going Mina, do you want to go Trowa? (Trowa shakes his head) I know it's dumb to ask but, Mae you wanna go?  
  
Mae: You're right it was dumb to ask. I'm going to clean around the house, and maybe watch a movie then get some sleep.  
  
Crystal: I thought so, well we'd better get moving. (explains to Duo and Heero what they should wear. Shannon and Quatre leave ((after they get Heero to agree to go to the rave in the 'Tank')) followed shortly by Crystal and her group. ((I won't do the whole rave and concert just the after reactions :p )) Mae ((with a little of Trowa's help)) gets the house cleaned quickly. The two of them sit in silence for awhile ((there are no good movies on)) then Mae turns the radio on)  
  
Mae: I hope you don't mind. (Trowa shakes his head, and just stares at her in a 'Trowa-like' way. Mae starts doing the whole head-bop dance-in-your- seat-thing, he continues staring. Mae, starting to get paranoid, suddenly gets up and heads to the kitchen a minute later she returns with a bottle of champagne and two glasses)  
  
Mae: I'll understand if you don't approve or if you don't want any but this silence is bugging me. So..(opens the bottle and pours herself a glass then sets the bottle on the coffee table, and starts drinking)  
  
Mae(between sips): So, tell me something about yourself. I mean you hardly talk, you show no emotions in you face, and you do flips from the second floor of buildings.  
  
Trowa(shrugs and pours himself a glass, then starts drinking before he answers): I don't know if you know but I was raised by mercenaries. (Mae nods and continues sipping her glass ((he's half done with his)) and indicates for him to continue) I have no real name. At least not that I remember, that doesn't mean I'm looking for pity though.  
  
Mae: Of course not. Just like I'm not looking for pity about my father. (continues drinking)  
  
Trowa(raising an eye): What about your father?  
  
Mae: My biological father died just after I was born. He was in an accident. But my stepfather raised me so he's been 'dad'. I don't need pity because I never knew him, and it wasn't like I was raised without a father at all, or that my dad was mean or anything it's just. odd. (Trowa nods and they both continue drinking. About a half an hour later they've finished the bottle and started another.) I suppose I'll have to find a way to replace these for my mom. (she hiccups slightly. They finish that bottle in another half hour. And are now telling 'the truth'..)  
  
Trowa: I really do like Duo; he's kind of like a brother. All the guys are like a family to me.  
  
Mae: I know what you mean; the other girls are like sisters to me. You know what's been bugging me since you guys got here?  
  
Trowa(half smiling ((they're half drunk))): Wufei?  
  
Mae(giggling but not in an annoying way): No, I kinda got used to him, I do have two brothers, but anyways...... what was I saying?  
  
Trowa: What's been bugging you.  
  
Mae: Oh yeah, anyway, it hasn't really been since you guys got here in our world but more of 'here' as in my house. I have to know if you... I mean (starts blushing, but it's hard to tell if it's from the alcohol or not) when you kissed me did you feel anything?  
  
Trowa(not noticing her blush): You mean besides relief that those girls would leave me alone?  
  
Mae: Well yeah, kinda..  
  
Trowa(shrugs): I don't know. why?  
  
Mae (a little disappointed): I was just wondering. (a long pause) Hey Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Yes?  
  
Mae(looking at the table): Do you think I'm pretty in any way?  
  
Trowa(looks at her for a second): No... (he turns her to face him then leans toward her and kisses her again, but this time she kisses him back, they're about to start making out when Mae pulls away hearing a car door slam.)  
  
Mae: Oh Goddess, the others are back.  
  
Trowa(listening for a second): You're right, so what should we do?  
  
Mae: I'm going to assume it was the alcohol talking and we're gonna forget any of this happened. (Trowa agrees reluctantly. The door opens loudly with Duo and Crystal half staggering in ((they're not drunk they just had way too much fun)) both singing off-key followed by Heero, glaring, with his arm around Mina as if he's guiding her. ((Trowa and Mae are at opposite ends of the couch by now)) Duo, Crystal, and Heero notice the empty bottles ((Mina fell asleep on the loveseat)) and look towards Mae and Trowa)  
  
Crystal: Mae isn't that your mom's champagne for New Year's?  
  
Mae(hiccupping slightly): Yeah.  
  
Duo(smiling): Hey Trowa you didn't do anything I would, did you? (Trowa starts to blush but so slightly that only Heero notices. Mae gets up suddenly.)  
  
Mae: I'm going to sleep now I'll see y'all in the morning. (heads to her room quickly, followed by Crystal.)  
  
Crystal(as she leaves the room): Hey Heero would you mind putting Mina to bed before you go. I would but I think Mae might be sick, so I'm going to check on her. (Heero nods then picks up Mina, who's out cold, and carries her into the 'den' and puts her in her bed, then goes to his room. Duo sits on the couch with Trowa.)  
  
Trowa: Did you want something Duo?  
  
Duo(smirking): Not really but I figure you can't go to sleep yet anyway and might want to talk.  
  
Trowa: Why wouldn't I be able to go to sleep?  
  
Duo: Trowa you sleep in the living room, Quatre and Shannon won't be back for an hour, and Wufei isn't back yet either. And I know you're a light sleeper. So what happened? (Heero comes back out)  
  
Heero: Duo, leave him alone and go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We're all going to work on the Gundams. (Duo gets up and heads to his room happy with the prospect of seeing Deathscythe again. After he's gone Heero turns to Trowa.) Whatever you think your feeling, forget about it. (Trowa raises an eye) You can deny it all you want but remember, we leave as soon as our Gundams are fixed. (with that he leaves. Trowa goes into the backyard for a while. Quatre and Shannon get back at the same time as Wufei. They all go to bed and Trowa eventually goes back in and goes to sleep.) 


	4. Vacation day 1

(Saturday morning after breakfast the guys leave in the Hummer, and the girls are left talking.)  
  
Crystal: Mae you never said what happened last night.  
  
Mina: Yeah I mean, you two went through two bottles of champagne, something had to have happened.  
  
Mae(looking away and blushing): Nothing happened.  
  
Shannon: That can't be true you're blushing. Mae it's just us girls here.  
  
Mae: That's what I'm afraid of. I know you three too well, if I say anything you'll start meddling. So can we please drop it, for now at least? (the others agree reluctantly) Thank you. Now about Monday.  
  
Mina: What about Monday?  
  
Mae: Have you forgotten already? We were going to take our road trip this week. Remember? We were going to drive to California and go to Disneyland, Knott's Berry Farm, Universal Studios, and Magic Mountain?  
  
Mina: Oh yeah. Why wouldn't we still?  
  
Shannon: We can't just leave the guys here by themselves.  
  
Mina: Why can't they go with us? I mean they probably need a vacation more than we do. (the girls think about this for a while and decide it's a good idea. ((see blondes do get good ideas)) and Crystal goes to tell the guys that they are going on the trip with the girls. After about an hour or so there's a knock on the door, bored all three of them answer it.)  
  
Mae(opening the door): Yes? (her eyes bulge out as do Mina's, at the sight of Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Marquise)  
  
Treize: Pardon me but are you the owner of this house? (Mae nods wordlessly) I was wondering if you had seen these young men. (he shows the girls pictures of the guys)  
  
Shannon: No I'm sorry we haven't. (Mina inches over to Zechs and stares at him)  
  
Treize(bows): Then I'm sorry to have disturbed you ladies. Would you mind if I gave you my card so that you could call me if you do see them?  
  
Shannon: Not at all. (he hands her a card, then bows again)  
  
Treize: Again I'm sorry for disturbing you. (he and Zechs leave ((Mina looks like she's about to pounce Zechs)) Shannon looks at the card then at the other two and sighs)  
  
Shannon: I'm calling Crys. (she closes the door and goes to call Crystal. Mae and Mina sit on the couch and start talking about Treize and Zechs. Shannon tells Crystal about Treize and Zechs' visit, Crystal tells the guys. Nothing happens on Sunday, except that they pack for the trip. Then early Monday morning they head to California. ((with Wufei complaining the whole time and Heero pointing out that they need to get away long enough for Treize and Zechs to forget that the girls might know them. And so you know here's where everyone is sitting; Crystal's driving, Duo has shotgun, or front passenger, in the middle seat, from driver side to passenger side, are Mina, Mae and Trowa; in the back seat are Wufei, Quatre, and Shannon. Heero is in the very back riding with some of the luggage. The rest of the luggage is strapped to the roof.)) They leave at 2 a.m.Sunday morning. By about 5 a.m. as they head down the highway.)  
  
Duo(for the 17th time): Are we there yet?  
  
Crystal: Duo you ask one more time and I'll throw you out of the car. (Shannon and Mae are singing 'Henry the Eighth') And you two stop singing that stupid song! I am about ready to pull over and kill some one! (Shannon and Mae stop singing. After a couple of minutes of silence.) Mae, stop it.  
  
Mae: I didn't do anything.  
  
Crystal: I know what you're thinking and don't even think it. Remember we have a link. (the guys give Crystal a strange look and Mae starts humming something softly.) Mae I said stop. (Mae keeps humming)  
  
Duo: What's so bad about her humming?  
  
Crystal: It's not that she's humming, it's what she's humming.  
  
Heero: What is she humming? (as if on cue Mina starts singing 'the song that never ends' which of course catches on in about one minute.)  
  
Crystal(screams and pulls over suddenly then slams on the brakes): We are not moving until I say so!! ( she turns off the engine, unbuckles and turns to glare at everyone.) These are the rules if we're going to finish this trip. First, No more asking "are we there yet". (Glares at Duo) second, No whining, complaining, grouching, etc. (glares at Wufei) and finally, No and I mean absolutely positively N-O, NO more eternal songs!!!! (death glares at Mae. Everyone else gulps ((or sits there)) as she continues) Does everyone understand me? (Various agreements) Good then we'll continue our trip. (Restarts the car, buckles up and heads off. After a few more minutes of driving in silence) Mae!!  
  
Mae: What?!? You know I get bored on long trips!!  
  
Crystal: Some one give her a book, a Walkman, Discman or something!!  
  
Mina: Can you deal with 'Miss Mary'?  
  
Crystal(thinking for a moment): Yeah I suppose it's better than any of the eternal songs. (Mina and Mae starts playing the 'Miss Mary' game ((for those who don't know it a hand clapping game involving a rhyme)) Wufei glares at the two of them as if they're insane. About an hour or two later ((everyone except Duo, Heero and Crystal fell asleep)) they pull into the hotel parking lot.)  
  
Crystal: You two stay here, don't wake anyone, don't touch anything and don't do anything stupid. I'm going to check us in, and get our room keys. (they nod in agreement. Crystal goes into the building.)  
  
Duo(trying to keep his voice down): Hey Heero? You think these places will have anything interesting? Or do you think we'll be bored?  
  
Trowa(who was never really asleep): The girls seemed excited about this trip, so I assume it should be interesting.  
  
Heero: I thought you were asleep. (Trowa shakes his head slightly. Crystal returns.)  
  
Crystal: Ok everyone up and at em!! (various reactions as everyone wakes up. Mae looks up to see Trowa's face then sits up abruptly which knocks Mina over. Quatre blushes as Shannon sits up. ((Mae was leaning against Trowa while she slept, and Shannon was leaning against Quatre.)) eventually they all wake up.) Start getting your stuff together. I've already checked us in, so we can go straight to our rooms. And Mae you are never booking rooms again.  
  
Mae: What happened? Did they cancel our reservation or something?  
  
Crystal: No but we only have one room, but luckily it's a double room.  
  
Duo: A double room?  
  
Crystal: That means it's one room but it's like two that are connected by a door, they even have the same balcony.  
  
Mae: Well sue me. I booked the rooms when I thought it was just us girls.  
  
Crystal: Anyway, let's get going. (Everyone unloads the car onto two of those carts, and heads up to the 10th floor)  
  
Mae: We're on the 10th floor? Then I'm sleeping as far from the window as possible.  
  
Wufei: It would figure that you're afraid of heights of all things. I suppose you're afraid of rodents too?  
  
Mae: Crys? Can I throw him out the window when we get to our rooms?  
  
Crystal & Heero: No. (they get to their rooms, Crystal hands Heero and Quatre the keys to one room and gives Shannon the second key to the other room. Everyone goes into the rooms and unpacks or whatever. Crystal walks to the door separating the rooms and knocks on it. From the other side.)  
  
Duo: Who is it?  
  
Crystal: Duo, open the door, unless some one isn't decent.  
  
Duo: Are we decent in here?  
  
Heero: Duo, open the door now. (Duo opens the door.)  
  
Crystal: Thank you Heero. Anyway since it's only seven I thought we'd get some rest before we head out. Shannon and I made an approximate itinerary so you'll know at least where we're going each day. (she hands each of them a paper. They look at the papers with various reactions.)  
  
Trowa: This seems like a lot of activity for a week vacation. (the others minus Duo agree with him. ((the itinerary is as follows: Monday, Disneyland; Tuesday, Knott's Berry Farm; Wednesday, Universal Studio & Beach; Thursday, Magic Mountain; Friday, Disneyland. Saturday, head home.)) The other girls enter the room so that everyone is in the same room.)  
  
Quatre: No offense to your planning but will we have enough time to do everything?  
  
Mae: Of course, my family has been going on trips like this since I was seven years old. Actually this is a mild trip for me, we usually do more. (getting the 'are you insane' looks from the guys ((minus Trowa, no expressions remember?)) She shakes her head.) I'm serious, my family likes to keep busy.  
  
Trowa: You seem to take things slowly.  
  
Mae(she blushes ever so slightly): I'm the purple sheep of the family.  
  
Wufei: Onna don't you mean 'black sheep'?  
  
Mae(rolling her eyes): Wufei, get used to it I never say exact sayings because they don't apply to me. And I meant purple, because a 'black sheep' would actually get accepted by my family more easily than I am. But anyway we have half an hour before the park opens for any rest we want to get, and I personally am going to shower after being in the car that long. (goes back to the other room)  
  
Crystal: Thanks for the announcement Mae.  
  
Mina(starts following Mae): Don't take too long I want to wash my hair too. (Crystal and Shannon follow)  
  
Shannon: We'll knock again before we leave, okay? (20 minutes, and several arguments later, they've all piled back into the HumV and are in the Disneyland parking lot. ((I am messing with the theme parks in my world there is no California Adventure and no I don't have permission to use the parks but then I'm not making any money off this story either.)) They start the long trek to the gates.)  
  
Duo: Man this is a huge parking lot. Are all the parking lots like this?  
  
Crystal: Yes but most of them have trams that will drive you to the gates. (they reach the gates after a round of '99 bottles of beer on the wall' ((minus Crystal, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre.)) they purchase their tickets, and enter the park.)  
  
Mina: So where are we going to start?  
  
Mae: I thought we'd just go around the park. So if we start in Tomorrowland we'll end in Adventureland and then we can hang out here on Main Street until the light parade and fireworks, unless anyone really objects? (no arguments) Ok then lets get started. We have to get to Space Mountain before the line starts to get real big. (when they get there the line is only 10 minutes)  
  
Shannon: Now all we have to do is hope the rest of the day goes like this.  
  
Mae: Don't jinx us.  
  
Wufei: If you're superstitious so help me..  
  
Mae: You finish that sentence and I'll deck you.  
  
Trowa: Are you superstitious?  
  
Mae: Not really, I am but I'm not, if you know what I mean. (Trowa nods while Wufei gives the 'you make no sense weakling' look) Anyway..  
  
(the line moves pretty quickly when they reach the front and are assigned their spots ((I'm assuming it's the two seater rocket pods, so here's the rundown starting at seat one: Crystal & Duo, Heero & Mina, Shannon & Quatre, Wufei, yes he's riding by himself, and Trowa & Mae)) their rocket pod arrives and they board the ride ((I won't go into details on the rides, except maybe reactions on the slower rides)) by the end of the ride ((after some swearing and cussing on the ride)) as they're getting off..)  
  
Duo: That was great!!  
  
Quatre: I agree.  
  
Wufei: It was okay.  
  
Duo: Wu-man are you dead? That was great! Can we go again?  
  
Mae: Later we can but now we have to get to Star Tours. And before you ask again, we're going to go on every ride in the park once then we'll go back to the better ones. Ok?  
  
Duo: I suppose. But that one is definitely on the list right? (the girls chuckle and agree. They have various conversations in the Star Tours line. They sit in the entire middle row during the ride. After the ride is over when they're on their way to "Honey I Shrunk the Audience".)  
  
Duo: That was just odd.  
  
Heero It reminded me of the ZERO system. (the girls look at each other then shudder)  
  
Crystal: That was wrong! Don't ever make a comparison like that again. (the other girls agree with her. They go in to the HISA theater and watch ((I think they enjoyed it)) as they head over to the Autopia, the guys are actually talking to the girls)  
  
Heero: That was strange.  
  
Mina: Yeah and to think it was nothing like the movie.  
  
Heero(raising an eye at her): There was a movie for that?  
  
Mae: Three actually each one was stranger than the previous.  
  
Wufei(raising his eye): You have the number of movies memorized?  
  
Mae: I grew up on Disney movies I can name all of them and some obscure fact about each one. (all the guys give her a look) I know it seems really weird but I also spent two years studying Disney for a class. And before you ask the class was animation.  
  
Duo: You "studied" animation? That's cool I didn't know you could study animation. Why didn't you sign me up for one of those classes Heero?  
  
Heero: Because I'm hoping you'll learn something while we're here.  
  
Duo: Really? What do you 'hope' for me to learn?  
  
Heero: Anything.  
  
Quatre: Heero that was mean.  
  
Wufei: But true. Hopefully Maxwell will also learn to keep his mouth shut. (before Duo can say anything they reach the Autopia. Mae decides to sit this ride out as does Wufei ((he refuses because it's "a juvenile ride" that is beneath him. And Mae just doesn't want to.)) So the two sit and wait for the others to get off while Mae eats a churro)  
  
Mae: Why do you pick on me?  
  
Wufei: Because you're weak.  
  
Mae(still eating the churro): If I'm so weak how come I knocked you over with a chair?  
  
Wufei: Because I wasn't expecting a chair to fly at me.  
  
Mae: You know what?  
  
Wufei(exasperated): What onna?  
  
Mae: You remind me of my older brother. (Wufei gives her the 'you're crazy look' again) It's true. (before she can finish the others approach.)  
  
Crystal: I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it.  
  
Mae: What?  
  
Mina(smiling): Heero made our car go faster than it should have been able to go.  
  
Wufei: Yuy, didn't you warn Maxwell to try to 'blend in'?  
  
Shannon: Anyway we have an entire park to see in one day. So let's get going. (I am going to blur the rest of the day. They went on every, and I mean every ride in Disneyland. The girls sat out on "It's a Small World" but the guys went on it ((they thought it was scary)). They liked most of the other rides. Everyone ((except Mae)) fell asleep in the Tiki Room. They almost got kicked off Splash Mountain ((they got into a water fight)) and did the usual "ooh" and "aah" during the fireworks. By the end of the day everyone was wired and had no intention of sleeping as they get into the HumV)  
  
Duo: That place was awesome beyond words!  
  
Quatre: It's little wonder they call it "the happiest place on Earth". Even you and Wufei would have to agree to that Heero.  
  
Heero: It was okay.  
  
Duo: Okay?!? You actually smiled while we were in there, and you can't deny it because I saw you. And I know Wu-man had at least some fun, right Wu- man?  
  
Wufei: If you don't stop calling me "Wu-man" I will cut your braid off while you sleep. (Duo grabs his braid protectively)  
  
Quatre: You didn't answer Duo's question, Wufei. Did you enjoy yourself?  
  
Wufei(scowling): It was, as Yuy put it, okay. But if that's the best this place has to offer for amusement I'm disappointed.  
  
Quatre: Why are you disappointed?  
  
Wufei: That place was obviously meant for children and weaklings.  
  
Mae: Hey Crys, I think he'll definitely like Magic Mountain.  
  
Wufei: What makes you think I'll like it any better than this place?  
  
Crystal & Mae: Just a hunch.  
  
Quatre: Shannon, do those two do that often?  
  
Shannon: Way too often. They have a kind of psychic link to each other.  
  
Trowa: Is that what Crystal meant by their link?  
  
Mina: Yeah and I wish you two would stop already, it's creepy.  
  
Crystal: You know we.  
  
Mae: Can't help it. (getting looks) Ok I'll be quiet now.  
  
Quatre: You don't have to.  
  
Crystal: Unless you want her and I talking sentences together one of us has to stop talking. (they reach the hotel and head up trying not to make too much noise. They all agree to just sit up and chat for awhile, and since the guys don't feel comfortable sitting in the girls room they all sit in the guys room.)  
  
Mina: Does anyone mind if I turn on the TV? (no real arguments, so she turns it on and finds the movie 'Grease' on. Crystal groans)  
  
Duo: What's wrong?  
  
Crystal: It's Grease.  
  
Heero: So?  
  
Crystal: So they're going to sing along with it. (right on cue Mina, Shannon, and Mae start singing with 'Summer Lovin'. Some eyes are raised, Shannon and Mina ignore the reaction, but Mae stops singing and blushes slightly.)  
  
Duo: Why'd you stop you looked like you were having fun?  
  
Crystal: She doesn't act like it but she's actually shy about any kind of performing. (getting some "I don't believe you" looks) If you don't believe me ask her about her old orchestra performance.  
  
Quatre: You were in an orchestra? What did you play?  
  
Mae: I kinda played the viola, then the violin.  
  
Wufei: How can you 'kinda' play an instrument? You either play or you don't.  
  
Mae: Well technically I did play until it came time for a performance. Then I freaked out and faked it.  
  
Duo: How do you fake a performance?  
  
Mae: I looked like I was playing the viola but the bow never touched the strings.  
  
Quatre(trying not to snicker): And you never got caught?  
  
Mae: No, in fact I was informed by one of the judges at competition that I was the best player in the group. (Duo, and Quatre snicker, Heero and Wufei raise an eye, and Shannon and Mina are still singing with the movie. They continue with various conversations and listening to Mina and Shannon sing, when they hear a knock at the door. Everyone looks at Duo.)  
  
Duo: What? I didn't order any food if that's what you think.  
  
Crystal: You know what he's right, he's been sitting by me since we got back and the phone is on the other side of me.  
  
Quatre: So who could be at the door?  
  
Mae: I'll get it and find out.  
  
Duo: Aren't you worried? What if it's some lunatic out killing people?  
  
Mae: Then I know I'm not alone. (ignoring his "huh?" she opens the door and gets attacked, by someone hugging her ((the guys would have pulled out their weapons but the girls made them leave them at Mae's house)).)  
  
?: I knew that was your voice, and what is your problem? You're supposed to call me when you got into town. Remember? Why did I have to hear from your mom that you were in town and where you're staying?  
  
Mae: Allie? (pulls away from the other person) Oh Mnemosyne, I totally forgot to call you!! I'm sorry.  
  
Allie: You should be. And where's my 'Aloha'?  
  
Mae(shaking her head): You're never gonna change are you?  
  
Allie: Not in this lifetime sista-girl, so are you going to introduce me to all your friends?  
  
Mae: Yeah, duh. Sorry come on in. Everyone this is my cousin Allison, or Allie. Allie this is Crystal, Duo, Heero, Mina, Quatre, Shannon, Wufei, and Trowa. (points to everyone one in turn)  
  
Allie: Nice to meet you all, but I only stopped by to reprimand you for not calling.  
  
Mae: Hey Allie, what are you doing tomorrow?  
  
Allie: Absolutely nothing, why?  
  
Mae: Because we're going to Knott's you can join us if you want.  
  
Allie: Why not. I'll meet you at Independence Hall in the morning. See you then. (she leaves)  
  
Heero: Are you insane or just determined to die?  
  
Mae(shrugs): Possibly a little of both. Anyway I'm going to get some exercise then go to sleep. Later. (walks back into the girls room. Trowa gets up and walks out to the balcony.)  
  
Heero: Trowa, where are you going?  
  
Trowa: To get some air.  
  
Heero: You haven't forgotten what I said have you? (Trowa ignores him and walks out onto the balcony)  
  
Duo: What did you tell him Heero?  
  
Heero: Nothing.  
  
Crystal: Alright doom and gloom spill it now, or I'll not only beat you profusely but I'll call up your visitors, and tell them where you are.  
  
Duo: Um Crystal, you wouldn't really do that, would you?  
  
Shannon: She would. You can tell by the look on her face. (everyone turns to face Heero)  
  
Mina: So what did you tell Trowa?  
  
Heero: I reminded him that we're only here for a short time. (falls back as he's beaten with pillows by Crystal and Mina. Duo and Shannon pull them off.)  
  
Crystal(giving him the "beyond death" glare): You really are a jerk you know that? If you have any brains in that thick head of yours you'll leave him alone. Otherwise I'll make you regret it.  
  
Wufei: What concern is it of yours what we do or say?  
  
Crystal: It's my concern because it involves one of my friends.  
  
Quatre(frowning): Heero you shouldn't have said something like that to Trowa. You know what he can be like. (meanwhile on the balcony. Trowa is staring out at the sky and the lights of L.A.)  
  
Mae: Mind if I join you? (he turns and shakes his head) You like the view?  
  
Trowa: It's okay. I like the colony view better. From the colonies you can see countless stars, the moon and the Earth.  
  
Mae(with one hand behind her back): Must be great. I've always wanted to see the Earth from space. I think that would be the ultimate romantic view. (blushes) But anyway, I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Trowa(looking back at the sky): About what?  
  
Mae: Well I.here. (hands him a note) This says what I can't. (turns away as he reads it. ((I don't think I'll let you know what the letter says it's real boring. ::ducks as she is attacked by flying objects:: Ok then again I've been convinced.)))  
  
(the note): Trowa;  
  
I have been trying to write this since Monday night. I have re- written it  
  
too many times to count. But here goes: Okay, when you kissed me to  
  
get rid of the other girls I felt a. spark. I've sorta been hoping that you  
  
felt it too. I mean, well, part of me hopes you did, but I'll understand if not.  
  
Hopefully you know what I'm saying. But if not I'll say it in a way I know you'll  
  
understand. Even if you don't feel the same,  
  
Aishiteru.  
  
(While Mae still has her back to him Trowa gets the notepad and pen from the table and writes something, then tears the page out and folds it in half, leaving it on the table. He then returns to the guys room. Mae turns as she hears the door close.)  
  
Mae(shaking her head, and mentally kicking herself): I knew I shouldn't have done that. (sees the note on the table as she's about to leave, and picks it up. She reads it aloud yet quietly..) "Aishiteru, boku no chou." (she half-smiles as she goes into the girls room, to find the others in there getting ready to go to sleep.)  
  
Crystal: So did you enjoy the view?  
  
Mae(blushing lightly): It was okay.  
  
Mina: She's blushing it had to be great.  
  
Crystal: So what happened?  
  
Mae(smiling): Same thing that happened Friday night. Nothing. (they all get into their beds or roll-aways.) Hey Shannon?  
  
Shannon: Yeah?  
  
Mae: Do you have your Japanese dictionary with you?  
  
Shannon: Of course, when don't I?  
  
Mae: Could you look something up for me?  
  
Shannon: Yeah hang on a sec and I get it out. (pulls it out of her bag) Ok.  
  
Mae: Ok, what does "chou" mean?  
  
Shannon: How is it spelled? Do you know?  
  
Mae: "C-H-O-U".  
  
Shannon(half humming): Dddd.dddd.dddd.. Here it is "chou" it means butterfly. Where'd you hear it?  
  
Mae: Just around. Night. (the other three look at each other then shrug and turn out the lights. In the guys room ((this is a kinda flashback, which means what I'm about to write happened at about the same time as the girls conversation)).)  
  
Quatre: Did you enjoy the view Trowa?  
  
Trowa: It was ok. I saw a butterfly.  
  
Duo: Really, way up here? Cool, what did it look like?  
  
Trowa(barely smiling): It's hard to describe but it looked like it was glowing.  
  
Wufei: Glowing? Could it have been a tracking unit? Or some other device sent out by OZ?  
  
Trowa: No.  
  
Heero: How can you be sure?  
  
Trowa: I could tell. Good night. (the guys exchange a look then Heero turns out the light and they go to sleep.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: the disclaimer never changes and this will probably be my only Author's note but so you know i'm not the greatest writer and i will never claim to be, I'm just someone who gets weurd ideas and puts them into words for the amusement of others. the chapters are written in a way so that they are continuous. later. 


	5. Vacation day 2

( At 7 the next morning.)  
  
Crystal(pounding on the door): Guys!!! If you don't wake up in the next five minutes we'll leave you here!! (the door flies open and there stands Heero glaring at Crystal. The guys are already dressed.) So you are up. Why were you ignoring my knocking?  
  
Heero(the others appear behind him): You are as annoying as Duo. (various snickering)  
  
Duo: I resent that!!  
  
Crystal: I do too! He's way more annoying.  
  
Duo: Exactly. Hey!!  
  
Wufei: Maxwell stop yelling in my ear!!  
  
Shannon: So are we going to get going so we can have breakfast before we leave?  
  
Quatre: Yes we'll meet you in the hall. (the guys start out of their room and the girls out of their room, when Heero stops Mae.)  
  
Heero: The rest of you go ahead. We'll catch up. (a few minutes later the two come out, but Mae doesn't look at anyone.)  
  
Mae(straight-faced): Well we'd better get going. We don't want Allie to think we forgot about her. (the girls give her questioning looks but she ignores them and heads to the elevator. The other three shrug and everyone follows. They head down to the dining room for breakfast. When they finish ((after Duo goes back for thirds)) they head off to Knott's Berry Farm. When they get there they see Allie sitting on the hood of her car. They pile out.)  
  
Allie: I was beginning to wonder. So Independence Hall first?  
  
Mae(half smiling): Of course. (Mae leads everyone toward the Hall.)  
  
Allie: Hey. (stops Crystal) What happened to her?  
  
Crystal: I'm not sure, but before we left Heero wanted to talk to her. If he did or said anything to her I'm gonna beat him severely.  
  
Allie: Well we'd better catch up to her. (they go into the Hall ((for anyone who doesn't know Independence Hall is a replica of a colonial building that has replicas of all sorts of historical U.S. stuff. Like a Liberty Bell, actual parchment, quills, etc.)) They spend about an hour wandering around and buying souvenirs. Then the actual theme park opens and they head in.)  
  
Allie: So what's first?  
  
Crystal: The Boomerang. (the girls drag the guys over to the Boomerang.) Ok, we have a five-minute wait until we get to the front.  
  
Mae: Correction you have a five-minute wait.  
  
Mina: You're not coming with us?  
  
Mae: No way, last time I rode this thing it took me two hours before I could walk without falling over. Besides I wanted to look at some souvenirs. No biggie, y'all go ahead and enjoy. I'll meet you back here when you're done. I promise.  
  
Crystal: Ok. Well let's get going. (they stand in line ((which actually moves pretty fast)) they get to the front and start pairing off) Ok, so it'll be Shannon and Quatre, then Allie and Trowa, Mina and Duo, me and Heero, and it looks like you'll be on your own Wufei.  
  
Wufei: That's fine. I don't want any weaklings yelling in my ear the entire ride.  
  
Mina(pulling Crystal aside and whispering): I was kinda hoping to ride with Heero.  
  
Crystal: I know but I wanted to talk to him, don't worry you'll get plenty of opportunities. Ok?  
  
Mina: Ok, just promise you won't kill him, at least not yet. (winks at Crystal as they rejoin the group. After another minute they get on the ride and strap in. As the ride starts backing up..)  
  
Crystal: I want to know what you said to Mae.  
  
Heero: I said nothing.  
  
Crystal: You lie about as well as she does. I know you said something and if you don't tell me when this ride actually starts I'll make you deaf. Then I'll kill you when we get off and let the other girls know you got Mae upset, so they can help. And I don't think the other guys will help you, do you?  
  
Heero(glaring at her): You won't leave me alone until you find out will you?  
  
Crystal: Nope.  
  
Heero(with the death glare): Fine. (looks forward) I told her that whatever happened, or whatever was said, Trowa could never care about her.  
  
Crystal(as the ride drops them): You WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!!?!? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the ride goes on ((it goes forward and backward)) then when it ends everyone gets off)  
  
Duo: That was a ride!!  
  
Quatre: Yes, although I might be inclined to agree with Maeleana.  
  
Shannon: Yeah, would you like to sit for minute? (Quatre nods)  
  
Mina: Speaking of Mae where is she?  
  
Allie: Over there on the bench. Waiting like she said she would.  
  
Crystal: Before we go over I think we should let Heero apologize to her.  
  
Wufei: Why would Yuy apologize to her?  
  
Crystal: Are you going to tell them or am I? (Heero just glares at her) Fine. Mr. Yuy took it upon himself to tell Mae that Trowa couldn't possibly care about her in any way.  
  
Shannon, Mina, Allie, Duo and Quatre: You what?!?!?!!?!  
  
Duo: Just because your the perfect soldier doesn't mean everyone else is emotionless!!  
  
Quatre: Duo's right Heero. That was mean of you. No wonder she seemed so quiet.  
  
Heero: We have a mission: fix our Gundams and get back to our world. That's all. We don't have time for distractions.  
  
Allie(half confused-half angry): I don't even want to know what you're talking about. What I want to know is why you had to tell her this and not Trowa himself?  
  
Heero: Trowa has been distracted from the mission. So have Duo and Quatre. I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea to try to blend in.  
  
Wufei: I could have told you that in the beginning of this whole fiasco.  
  
Duo: Wu-man shut up!! What do you mean Quatre, Trowa and me are distracted??  
  
Heero: You've been distracted by these girls. (right as Crystal is about to say something Mina walks over to Heero and slaps him)  
  
Mina: You are an arrogant, cold-blooded, heartless, freak of nature!!! My toaster has more feelings than you!! If you ever presume to tell people how they should feel, without feeling something yourself I will... Aaaauuuggghhh!! (gets some weird looks form others in the park as she stomps over to where Mae is and sits by her)  
  
Crystal(glares at him): You really aren't human are you? If you ever decide to join humanity, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to find us. (Crystal, Shannon, and Allie head over to the bench. Leaving the guys to talk amongst themselves.)  
  
Duo: So Heero? What are you going to do now?  
  
Heero: Nothing.  
  
Duo(grabbing him by the shirt): What do you mean nothing? You just hurt innocent people!  
  
Wufei: They're weak of course they got hurt.  
  
Trowa: Wufei stay out of this. (the others turn to him) I understand what you're saying Heero. (Duo's jaw drops) That doesn't mean I agree with it. If I had wanted her to think I could never care about her I would have told her myself. As for losing track of the mission, I haven't.  
  
Heero: Then what do you plan on doing? You know we can't stay, and she can't come with us when we leave.  
  
Quatre: As much as I'd hate to admit it Heero's right.  
  
Duo: Quatre!  
  
Trowa: Stop Duo. As for what will happen when the time comes for us to leave we'll see. Until then. (he walks to the girls)  
  
Quatre: I believe Trowa has the right idea.  
  
Duo: What idea??  
  
Quatre: We'll just live while we're here then when we have to leave we'll deal with everything. Do you agree to that Heero?  
  
Heero: If I said no it wouldn't change his mind or yours. (thinks for a second) For now that will be acceptable.  
  
Quatre: Good, now will you please apologize to the girls?  
  
Wufei: You are unbelievable Winner. Why would he apologize to those weaklings?  
  
Duo: Because we're staying in Mae's house.  
  
Quatre: And it's impolite and dishonorable to insult your host or hostess.  
  
Wufei: Fine. Do what you must. When you are done with this, I will be at that fountain. (walks to the fountain. As Heero, Quatre, and Duo join Trowa and the girls.)  
  
Crystal(in an icy voice): Can we do something for you?  
  
Duo: Heero wants to say something.  
  
Shannon: Really? Then we're listening. (Heero continues to be silent.)  
  
Quatre(doing his cute glare): Heero.  
  
Heero: Fine. I apologize for my remarks.  
  
Mina: I think it's safe to say that the rest of us will accept your apology only if Mae does. (the group looks at Mae)  
  
Crystal: Do you accept his apology Mae?  
  
Mae(looking at the ground): Maybe.  
  
Shannon: Maybe?  
  
Mae(still looking at the ground): I'll accept on two conditions. And you can't refuse or I can kick you out of my house and call OZ.  
  
Quatre: What are the conditions?  
  
Mae(still looking at the ground): First, I want to know if what you said was true or if it was what you wanted me to hear.  
  
Heero: Ask Trowa.  
  
Trowa: It's only true if you want it to be.  
  
Mae: Ok, the second condition is that you have to agree to and get Wufei to agree to a costume picture. (looks up smiling wickedly) No arguments. Do we have a deal?  
  
Duo: What's a 'costume' picture?  
  
Allie: It's a souvenir they offer here where you get to dress up in a costume either old west themed or medieval.  
  
Quatre: Heero?  
  
Heero(looking directly into Mae's eyes): Accepted. When?  
  
Mae: Well you have to convince Wufei, and I'd like the picture done before we go on Bigfoot Rapids. So..... now. (Heero nods and walks over to Wufei)  
  
Quatre: Maeleana?  
  
Mae: Yes Quatre?  
  
Quatre: You do realize you just blackmailed Heero?  
  
Mae(smiling sneakily): Mama didn't raise no angel.  
  
Allie: You go sista-girl! (high fives Mae)  
  
Duo: Why do you keep calling her that?  
  
Allie: Calling her what?  
  
Duo: You keep calling her 'sista' or "sista-girl'. Why?  
  
Allie(as her and Mae laugh): Sista is term for a girlfriend or a younger female relative, and sista-girl is a really close friend or relative.  
  
Mae: It's Hawaiian. Allie and I grew up in Hawaii. Just like Shannon grew up in England.  
  
Duo: I knew she was too polite to be American raised.  
  
Shannon: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Duo: Well see if you were raised in the U.S. you'd be mean like Crystal.  
  
Crystal: You think I'm mean? (smiles maniacally) You haven't seen mean yet. Just ask Mae and Mina.  
  
Mina: Eeep. She's got that look again.  
  
Mae: Crystal don't even try it public.  
  
Quatre(looking confused and worried): What shouldn't she try in public?  
  
Mina & Mae: Tickling us.  
  
Crystal: You two are no fun. (starts to pout until she sees Heero half drag Wufei over)  
  
Heero: Wufei has agreed.  
  
Wufei: Only because you threatened Nataku! (various snickers)  
  
Mae: Well we'd better get to the photo shop. (leads everyone to the photo shop)  
  
Clerk: You're back, so soon? I see you talked your friends into it.  
  
Mae: Yep. (glares from about half the group. The other half snickers and giggles.)  
  
Clerk: Well did you decide which theme?  
  
Mae: I think we'll go with the western theme.  
  
Shannon: Darn I was hoping you would go with the medieval theme. (blinks) Did I say that out loud?  
  
Mae: I was going to but then I got to thinking how interesting it would be to see everyone in old west wear.  
  
Crystal: And you thought I was mean.  
  
Duo: This sounds kinda fun. And she's not as mean as you. (Crystal playfully punches Duo in the arm)  
  
Clerk: Ok well since this is a fairly large group we'll let the guys get changed first. (goes to a rack, looks at the guys, pulls out five outfits, and hands them to the guys) Here you go. Right through that door is the changing room. And while you're changing I'll get the gals' outfits together, then I'll set up the scenery. (the guys go into the changing room, the clerk does what he says he'll do, and just as he's finishing with the scenery the guys come out.)  
  
Crystal(trying not to laugh wolf whistles): Oh yeah that looks good.  
  
Mina: Well, it's a slight improvement. (smiling)  
  
Clerk: I believe it's now the ladies turn to change. (the girls go and change, while Wufei complains about the outfit and Duo acts like the idiot he is. A few more minutes pass..) Are you ladies done or are you having problems with the outfits?  
  
Mina: We're having problems with the outfits!  
  
Shannon: Mina! We'll be out in just a moment.  
  
Mae: Shannon I'm beginning to think I should have gone with the medieval theme.  
  
Allie: You wanted this picture so we're going out there. (Allie and Shannon drag Mina, and Mae out of the changing room, they only half drag Crystal out. The five of them are dressed in barmaid/barslut outfits in different colors ((for the fashion peeps: Mina's in a yellow and black outfit, Shannon: purple and black, Allie: green and black, Crystal: blue and black, and Mae: red and black)) Quatre blushes slightly, Duo wolf whistles, Heero and Wufei raise and eye, and Trowa half smiles)  
  
Clerk: I don't see any problems.  
  
Mina: This is just slightly revealing. (crossing her arms over her chest)  
  
Clerk: Well we'd better get started on the posing so we can get this done quickly then. Now are there any couples in your group? If there are I need to know so we can get the pairing right. (Mae pulls the clerk aside and tells him something, then they return to the group.)  
  
Crystal(in a warning tone): Mae...  
  
Mae: Don't worry Crys. (the clerk starts to pose the guys in the set with fake guns, knives, etc. ((the line up is as follows, starting at the left side of the bar room set: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, then Quatre. Wufei got the sheriff's badge)) The clerk then places the girls with fake bottles, feathers, etc. The clerk then had the girls take their poses ((Mina sitting on the bar behind Heero leaning forward with her arms draped over his shoulders, Crystal sitting in Duo's lap his arms around her waist, Mae's being held in Trowa's arms like he's carrying her, Allie leaning back-to- back with Wufei, and Shannon standing half behind Quatre, leaning as if she were kissing him on the cheek.)) the clerk then does a few minor changes, and goes to the camera.)  
  
Clerk: Alright I'm going to take five shots so try to hold still and smile. On the count of three, ok 1,2,3. (he takes the pictures.) And that's all. Now I think the girls would like to change first. (the girls go and change then the guys do, everyone sighing in relief and comfort.) Now the test prints will be ready in about two hours, so if you come back then you can pick which one you like best, then it'll be another two hours before the copies are made. Ok?  
  
Mae: That's fine. I'll see you in a couple hours then. Bye. (they leave the shop)  
  
Shannon: Why did you say "you" would be back in a couple of hours instead of "we'll"?  
  
Mae: Because I'm choosing the prints. No discussion. Now let's get to Bigfoot Rapids. (the group heads to the rapids, gets in line and rides. They come off soaking wet.)  
  
Wufei(to the girls): You onnas are evil.  
  
Crystal(ignoring Wufei): What's surprising me is that Trowa and Heero's hair isn't flattened, soaking wet like everyone else. (Duo wrings out his braid onto Crystal's shoes, she punches him in the arm)  
  
Mina: Serious whatever hairspray you use please let me know.  
  
Heero(exchanging a look with Trowa who shrugs): We don't use hairspray. (Mina walks over to the nearest pole and hits her head against it)  
  
Duo: Okaaaay. now what?  
  
Allie: Do you think they're ready for Tampico?  
  
Mae: Whether they are or not that's the next stop.  
  
Quatre: What is "Tampico"? (they reach the Tampico Tumblers)  
  
Allie: That is Tampico. (they watch it go as they get in line. Then they get on ((I wish lines really went that fast)) After they get off the ride.)  
  
Quatre: That was.  
  
Duo: Cool!  
  
Quatre: I guess that would be one way to describe it.  
  
Crystal: So that's what a martini feels like.  
  
Mina, Crystal, & Mae: Shaken not stirred!  
  
Shannon(in a thicker British accent): The name's Bond, James Bond. (the girls all start laughing, while the guys look confused.)  
  
Crystal: It's from a movie. (the guys do the 'oh' thing. And the group goes on a few more rides. Then after a while.)  
  
Duo: Can we get something to eat?  
  
Heero: Didn't you just finish one of those churro things?  
  
Duo: Yeah but it's lunch time.  
  
Crystal: He's right. So who wants to eat where?  
  
Mae: I think we should split up for lunch I have a feeling everyone will not agree on where to eat.  
  
Mina: She's right I know I'm in the mood for Mexican.  
  
Duo: And I want some of that barbecue I've been smelling.  
  
Allie: So how are we splitting up? Or is that a stupid question?  
  
Quatre: That's not a stupid question Miss Allison. I think if we're going to split up we should just go where we want and meet somewhere in about half an hour.  
  
Mina: Sounds good to me. (everyone agrees)  
  
Mae: How about if we meet at the Haunted Shack? (no arguments) Ok, just so everyone knows, in case there's an emergency or something, where is everyone else eating?  
  
Shannon: I wanted to eat at the Grand Avenue Deli. I saw they had some good- looking tea and coffee in there.  
  
Quatre: Would you mind if I joined you?  
  
Shannon(smiling): Not at all.  
  
Crystal: Well if Duo's going to the Fireman's Brigade Barbecue I suppose someone should make sure he doesn't embarrass us. So that's where I'll be. (Duo gives Crystal the "ha ha" sarcastic look)  
  
Allie: Hey Mina you mind if I join you? We can eat at La Cocinita.  
  
Mina: Sounds good, anyone else joining us?  
  
Heero: Wufei and I will. (Wufei raises an eye but doesn't argue ((oh lord where's my camera??)))  
  
Crystal: Ok that just leaves you two. (indicating Mae and Trowa)  
  
Mae: I was gonna eat at Coasters after I checked on the pictures. You can join me if you want to Trowa. (he nods) Then I guess that's everyone. So we'll meet at the Haunted Shack in half an hour? (everyone agrees and heads off. ((I'm going to bounce between everyone, try not to get whiplash)) Heero and Wufei follow Allie and Mina to La Cocinita.)  
  
Heero: What exactly is 'La Cocinita'?  
  
Allie: What is it? It's a buffet of Mexican foods. What does it mean? I have no clue. (Wufei shakes his head. They arrive at the buffet, pay and get into the buffet line. After they get some food.)  
  
Allie(looking at Wufei and Heero's plates): Please tell me you're going to eat more than that?  
  
Wufei: I usually only eat a bowl of rice or rations. (Allie shakes her head then looks at Heero)  
  
Heero: I eat only when I have to. It's a waste of time. (Allie almost falls out of her chair.)  
  
Allie: I won't ask, I won't ask, I won't ask....... (meanwhile ((let's check on Duo and Crystal)).)  
  
Crystal: There is no way you can eat all that.  
  
Duo: Wanna bet?  
  
Crystal: Yeah I bet that you can't eat all those ribs, the chicken, the potatoes, the steak, the pork chop and the funnel cake.  
  
Duo: I know you couldn't.  
  
Crystal: You wanna bet?  
  
Duo: Yeah.  
  
Crystal: Ok then who ever eats the most wins?  
  
Duo: Deal. But what does the winner get?  
  
Crystal(thinking for a minute): I've got it the loser becomes the winner's slave for a week. Starting Monday, deal?  
  
Duo(smiling): Deal. (they start eating. ((before we get grossed out let's check on Shannon and Quatre)).)  
  
Quatre: This is nice.  
  
Shannon: Yeah, it's peaceful but not in a drowsy way. (the waiter comes and takes their orders. They both get tea to drink. While they wait for their food Shannon looks around, then notices a "did you know" card on the table, and starts reading it. Suddenly she starts to choke on her tea.)  
  
Quatre: Are you okay?  
  
Shannon(coughing): I'm fine.  
  
Quatre(looking worried): What happened?  
  
Shannon(pointing at the card): Did you happen to read that? (Quatre looks confused and as he takes another sip of his tea he reads the card. He suddenly blushes and puts the cup down pushing it slightly away.)  
  
Quatre: Perhaps we should drink water for now?  
  
Shannon: I think so. (blushing faintly((for anyone who wants to know what the card said and this is a true fact "Did you know that drinking tea increases chances of conception?" Batman dissolve)) At Coasters..)  
  
Waitress: You ready to order?  
  
Mae: I think I'll have the California special.  
  
Trowa: Vegetarian?  
  
Mae(shrugs): I prefer fruits and vegetables. (he nods)  
  
Waitress: And what about you?  
  
Trowa: I'll have the cheeseburger meal.  
  
Waitress: And your drinks?  
  
Trowa: Do you want a shake?  
  
Mae: I was thinking of getting a strawberry shake.  
  
Trowa: We'll have two glasses of water and one strawberry shake.  
  
Waitress(smiling): Two straws, right? (Mae blushes looking out the window. ((they're sitting in one of those corner booths)) the Waitress continues smiling at them and walks away to get their order)  
  
Mae: You know something, I've never really done this before, I mean I've shared my drinks with Crys but she's like my sister, not that I actually have a sister but she's the closest I have to a sister, I guess that's why we're so close, I mean she has a sister but she's not really close to any of her siblings, but then again I'm not all that close to my brothers. I mean we used to be close but then we just grew apart, whereas Crys was never really close to her sister and.. and I'm rambling.  
  
Trowa: No you're not.  
  
Mae(smiling): Thanks, but I know I am.  
  
Trowa: What makes you say that?  
  
Mae: When I'm nervous I ramble.  
  
Trowa: You don't ramble, you talk a little faster. (pause as they wait for their drinks) What makes think you ramble when you're nervous?  
  
Mae: Because I usually don't know what to say so I say just about anything.  
  
Trowa: Why are you nervous?  
  
Mae(looking at the table and in a whisper): Because I don't want you to hate me for anything. (before he can respond the waitress returns with their drinks. Mae blushes again as she and Trowa drink the shake. Just as she's about to say something an older couple walks up to them.)  
  
Lady: Excuse me but can I ask you how long have you two been married? (Mae starts to choke on her water)  
  
Trowa: We're not married, ma'am.  
  
Gentleman: Then are you engaged? (Trowa shakes his head while trying to get Mae to breathe)  
  
Lady: Then you'll have to forgive us. It's just that you reminded us of ourselves at your age. (Mae turns red.)  
  
Trowa: What do you mean?  
  
Gentleman: Well we used to share shakes, and the same looks you are, when we were dating.  
  
Mae(finally breathing but still red): Really?  
  
Lady: Yes indeed. We went out for about three months before he got up the nerve to ask me to marry him.  
  
Gentleman: Your father didn't help.  
  
Lady: Anyway we've been married a good 60 years since we were 20.  
  
Gentleman: I was 20 you were 19.  
  
Lady: That doesn't matter. The point I'm trying to get across is that I think these two have the potential to be very happy together.  
  
Gentleman: Whatever you say dear. (before anyone can say anything else the Waitress appears with Trowa, and Mae's food.) Well in any case I think we should let them eat in peace.  
  
Lady: Indeed, it was a pleasure to meet you two.  
  
Mae: Likewise. (the couple leaves. Trowa looks at Mae.)  
  
Trowa: That was interesting.  
  
Mae(blushing again): To say the least. (she starts to eat)  
  
Trowa(smiling at her): Aishiteru boku no chou.  
  
Mae(blushes just slightly less than before): I've been meaning to ask what that entire phrase means. I know what 'Aishiteru' means and I asked Shannon what 'chou' means. But what does the whole phrase mean?  
  
Trowa: It means, "I love you my butterfly".  
  
Mae: Why butterfly?  
  
Trowa: Because a butterfly is delicate, beautiful, and graceful.  
  
Mae(looking stunned): You think that I'm all those things?  
  
Trowa: Yes. (she leans over and hugs him)  
  
Mae: Aloha ka'u leo. (Trowa looks at her as she pulls away((for anyone who knows what I wrote, I know I probably used the wrong phrasing, and it's pronounced 'lay-oh' not 'lee-oh'))..)  
  
Trowa: What does that mean?  
  
Mae(smiles at him): I might tell you later. (they continue eating, after a while Mae looks at the clock on the wall and gasps) Shoot! Crys's gonna freak out.  
  
Trowa: Why?  
  
Mae: We're going to be late meeting everyone. Come on or we'll never hear the end of it. (They pay and run to the Haunted Shack. They get there slightly out of breath ((well Mae anyway)) After everyone else is there..)  
  
Crystal: What took so long?  
  
Duo: Or do we want to know? (waggling his eyebrows. Crystal slaps him upside his head)  
  
Mae(blushing): Sorry, we got wrangled into a conversation with an older couple.  
  
Shannon: That's ok. By the way did you pick a picture?  
  
Mae: Yeah I picked the best one.  
  
Mina: Does that mean the one you look best in or the best one?  
  
Mae: That means I picked the one that had everyone looking best and smiling or closest to.  
  
Crystal: Ok. So now what?  
  
Allie: What else? We're here, why not go into the Shack? (they get in line to go into the Shack((I'm not sure but I think they do walk through tour of the shack in groups so I'm saying it's in groups of 10)) While they're in the Shack.)  
  
guide: Now in this passageway you have to hang onto the railing tightly. Whatever you do don't let go.  
  
Duo(at the front of the group): Why? (he let's go and falls backward against everyone else causing a pile up.)  
  
guide: That's why. You may feel like your walking level but you're actually walking up an incline. (everyone yells from within the pile)  
  
Wufei: Maxwell!!! Kisama...!!!!!  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu!!!  
  
Crystal: Duo get your fat butt off my leg!!  
  
Mina: Someone is on my hair!  
  
Allie: Whoever just touched my leg is gonna get hit!!  
  
Shannon: Could who ever is on my arm please get up?  
  
Crystal: I would if Duo would get off my leg!!  
  
Quatre: If we could all just calm down I'm sure we could get up easily and quickly.  
  
Allie: Mae you ok? (a few moments of silence) Mae??(another pause) If you killed her...  
  
Mae(half squeaking): I'm fine. (Trowa is leaning over her to keep her from getting squashed since they were at the back of the group and hence at the bottom of the pile)  
  
Crystal: You sure?  
  
Mae(looking up at Trowa): Oh yeah. Just a little winded. (everyone eventually gets separated and on their feet.)  
  
Heero: That does it Duo you get at the back of the group. Someone else take the lead.  
  
Duo: But why?  
  
Everyone(minus Quatre, Trowa, and Shannon): Because you're an idiot!!!! (the tour continues ((Quatre took the lead)) and eventually they get out of the Shack.)  
  
Duo: Can we go in there again?  
  
Almost everyone: No!!!  
  
Duo: Damn. (they go on other rides and finally at ten minutes to closing..)  
  
Mae: Well I have to go pick up the pictures. I'll meet you all at the gates, ok?  
  
Trowa: Would you like me to go with you?  
  
Mae: Nah, I'll be fine. You go ahead with the others, y'all have one more chance to ride the Boomerang before the park closes. (getting an "are you sure" look) I promise I'll be fine.  
  
Crystal: Ok, if you're not at the gate we'll call security.  
  
Mae: Aight, loon. ((Alright+))  
  
Crystal: You wanna walk to the hotel? (Mae laughs as she walks away. The others head to the Boomerang for one more ride on it. Trowa pulls Allie back a bit.)  
  
Trowa: You and Mae grew up together right?  
  
Allie: Yeah why?  
  
Trowa: Do you know what "Aloha ka'u leo" means?  
  
Allie(smiling): And where did you hear that?  
  
Trowa: So you know what it means?  
  
Allie: Yeah, it's Hawaiian. Now where did you hear it?  
  
Trowa: Mae said it to me at lunch.  
  
Allie(smiling):I think the whole phrase in Hawaiian means "I love you my voice". (Trowa looks slightly confused.) You would have to ask her what she meant.  
  
Crystal: Are you two coming or are you going to sit this out?  
  
Allie: Keep your thong on we're coming!! (several people in the group and in the park blush and get wide-eyed. The group goes on the ride and then heads to the gate. They see Mae waiting there with a large bag.)  
  
Mina: Don't tell me the pictures are in that bag.  
  
Mae: They are along with some other souvenirs. But anyway I got ten 5x7 pictures, one for each of us, what you do with yours is your business, and I also got several wallet-sized copies. (pulls out one 5x7 and a few wallet- sized and hands them to Allie) Here you are Allie. In case I don't see you before we leave or I forget.  
  
Crystal: You could join us at Universal Studios tomorrow morning. And we'll be hitting the beach after that.  
  
Allie: Call me when you head to the beach and I might join you there. I have to work in the morning though so Universal is out.  
  
Shannon: Well if we don't see you tomorrow or later, it was nice meeting you.  
  
Allie: Likewise, I've heard Mae talk about you three constantly so it was nice to finally meet you. And as strange as you guys are it was kinda nice meeting you. Aloha!  
  
Mae: Aloha Allie. (Trowa raises his eye)  
  
Duo: What does that mean?  
  
Mae: Aloha can mean 'hello', 'goodbye' or 'I love you'.  
  
Duo: All that from one word?  
  
Mae(shrug): The Hawaiian language is small.  
  
Crystal: Well let's get going we have a long morning before we relax at the beach. (they go to the HumV, and drive back to the hotel. When they reach their rooms Mae gives everyone their copies of the picture.)  
  
Mae: Well I'm beat, so I'm heading to bed earlier than last night.  
  
Shannon: I think I'll go to sleep now too. Konbanwa, guys.  
  
Quatre: Konbanwa Shannon, Maeleana.  
  
Mae: Night all. (her and Shannon head to the girls room. Once in there..)  
  
Shannon: So what exactly happened at lunch?  
  
Mae: You have to swear not to tell anyone or I get to kill you. Deal?  
  
Shannon: I swear I won't tell anyone unless you want me to.  
  
Mae: Ok. Well first off he ordered our drinks.  
  
Shannon: That was sweet.  
  
Mae: Shannon, he ordered one shake with two straws.  
  
Shannon(eeping then covering her mouth): Oh my goodness! Are you serious? That is just sooooo..  
  
Mae: Exactly. Then that older couple walked up to us asking how long we'd been married. (Shannon's jaw drops) Trowa told them we weren't married so they asked if we were engaged. He said no, then the Lady said we reminded her of her and her husband, of 60 years, of themselves when they were dating.  
  
Shannon: Are you serious??  
  
Mae: Yeah! And to add to that she then said that she thought we had potential to be happy together. Isn't that insane? (they go onto the balcony and sit at the table, but keep their voices down.)  
  
Shannon: That is just.. (whistles)  
  
Mae: Exactly, but that's not all.  
  
Shannon: It's not? (Mae shakes her head) Then spill.  
  
Mae: Well he told me what the phrase 'Aishiteru boku no chou' meant. I didn't tell you but yesterday night when I was on the balcony he left me a note that said that. (Shannon eeps again) Yeah, well when he told me what the whole phrase meant I asked him why butterfly.  
  
Shannon: And what did he say?  
  
Trowa: I told her it's because a butterfly is delicate, beautiful, and graceful, like she is. (Mae and Shannon fall out of their chairs in surprise. Trowa helps Mae up and Quatre ((who was right behind him)) helps Shannon up.)  
  
Trowa: Sorry.  
  
Mae: Aya! Please don't sneak up on us like that. So what brings you two out here?  
  
Quatre: The same as you I imagine, a peaceful conversation and a lovely view. (looking at Shannon) Are you alright tenshi? (Shannon does a double take)  
  
Shannon: Did you just call me.?  
  
Quatre(looking down): I apologize I shouldn't have been so forward.  
  
Shannon(with a look of disbelief): You called me 'tenshi' didn't you?  
  
Mae: Is that a bad thing? (Trowa whispers to her) Ohhhhh.. I see.  
  
Shannon(ignoring Mae and Trowa): Why did you call me tenshi?  
  
Trowa: I think you should tell her now.  
  
Shannon: Tell me what? (looking back and forth between Trowa and Quatre)  
  
Quatre: But Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Quatre, you won't know unless you tell her.  
  
Shannon(getting annoyed): Nani?? Tell me what!?!?!  
  
Trowa: We're going to the lobby for a while. (guides a confused Mae through the girls room then down to the lobby)  
  
Shannon: What is it you should tell me?  
  
Quatre(walking to the edge of the balcony and looking out): Do you remember what Heero said today? About Trowa, Duo and I losing track of the mission?  
  
Shannon(slightly confused): Yes.  
  
Quatre: Well he was only half right. We are distracted but not entirely.... (he sighs) This is harder than I thought it would be. I don't know how Trowa managed. (Shannon mouthing to herself 'managed?' then a realization hits her. She walks over the to edge of the balcony and stands next to Quatre, they're both leaning on the railing neither looking at the other.)  
  
Shannon: As of when?  
  
Quatre: It started when we first met I could just tell that there was something special about you. Then being around you so much it just grew, but I think I first realized it when we went to the concert. You looked lovely that evening, like an angel. (he looks down. Shannon smiles then leans over and kisses him on the cheek.)  
  
Shannon: You're as much an angel as I am. Good night tenshi. (she walks into the girls room, leaving Quatre outside, to find Crystal and Mina about ready to walk onto the balcony.)  
  
Crystal: You know we were starting to get worried when we realized you weren't in here. Is Mae out there?  
  
Shannon: No, she and Trowa went to the lobby.  
  
Mina: Really, now? (the door opens and Mae walks in smiling)  
  
Crystal: Where were you young lady?  
  
Mae: I was in the lobby with Trowa mom. (gets hit with a pillow) Anywho how'd it go Shannon?  
  
Shannon: Depends. Why are you smiling?  
  
Mae: I'm smiling because Trowa is really sweet and nice. (noticing the looks she's getting) While we were in the lobby he bought me a gift just before the shop closed.  
  
Mina: What did he buy you?  
  
Mae: A necklace. (takes it off and shows them. ((it's a 1 1/2 inch wide silver butterfly with the chain attached to the wings)) the others do the whole 'awww...' thing, and she puts it back on) Well I'm going to sleep. (the girls decide to go to sleep.) 


	6. Vacation day 3

(The next morning at 6 am.)  
  
Duo(whispering): You know they're gonna kill us if they wake up?  
  
Wufei(whispering back): Then shut up and they won't.  
  
Quatre: I can't believe you actually want to do this Wufei.  
  
Wufei: I don't.  
  
Trowa: Then why are you? (Wufei scowls)  
  
Wufei: Because Yuy refuses and Winner gave me that look.  
  
Crystal(eyes still closed): Whatever you're doing forget it.  
  
Duo: Ok then I guess you don't want breakfast.  
  
Crystal(opening her eyes and sitting up but keeping her voice down): What are you talking about?? (Quatre looks down, and Crystal notices the four of them have trays of food for the girls.) You're serious? Why?  
  
Quatre: Because you and the others have been so kind to us. It's the least we can do.  
  
Duo(holding the tray in one hand and a robe in the other): Here put this on before Quatre freaks out and drops his tray. (Crystal puts on the robe, then Duo sets her tray on her lap.) Now if you don't eat all this I'm going to be offended.  
  
Wufei: You didn't cook it.  
  
Duo: Yeah but I brought it up without eating any of it. (the other three guys set their trays on the table. Trowa and Quatre get Mina, Shannon, and Mae's robes, Wufei sits in one of the chairs. Duo takes Mina's robe and plopping down on the edge of her roll-away) Wake up sunshine!!! (Mina out of reflex back hands him. He falls over. She slowly opens her eyes then seeing Duo on the floor)  
  
Mina: Oh my goodness, I'm sorry. It's just a reflex. (he hands her, her robe.) You might want to put some ice on your eye.  
  
Trowa(sitting on the edge of Mae's roll-away, brushes some hair out of her face): Good morning chou. (Mae opens her eyes slowly then smiles)  
  
Mae: If I'm dreaming don't wake me. If I'm not. (she breaks off as he lightly kisses her) I could get used to waking up like this.  
  
Quatre(lightly tapping Shannon's shoulder): Shannon? It's morning, tenshi.  
  
Duo: Did you just call her tenshi???? (Shannon wakes at Duo's yelling and covers her head with her blanket. Crystal chokes on her orange juice) Q-man is there something you want to tell us? (Quatre lightly blushes. Shannon eventually removes the blanket and sits up. Quatre gives her, her robe.)  
  
Mina(confused): I don't get it.  
  
Crystal(breathing normal again): Dude Quatre you just called Shannon tenshi! Why?!?!  
  
Wufei: Because he's weak just like Maxwell and Barton! (he gets up and storms out)  
  
Mina: I still don't get it!  
  
Mae(shaking her head): Mina you're blonde, I'm gonna get some air for a second before I eat. (seeing Trowa's expression, she kisses him on the cheek) I'll be fine. Trust me? (he nods, and she walks out onto the balcony)  
  
Mina: What?!?!  
  
Crystal(looking at Duo): Are you weak?  
  
Duo & Mina: Huh????  
  
Mae(from the balcony): Airheads!!!  
  
Quatre: Miss Maeleana that's not polite!!  
  
Duo: Quatre you never answered why you called Shannon tenshi.  
  
Quatre(trying to avoid the issue): And you didn't answer Crystal.  
  
Duo: That's because I don't understand what she means.  
  
Crystal: Forget it then.  
  
Trowa: Duo she's asking if you care about her. (Crystal falls off the bed. Duo's jaw drops.)  
  
Duo(fidgeting with his braid): Well I. that is. I mean.  
  
Wufei(from the balcony): Maxwell just say it!!!!  
  
Duo: Fine, yesiloveher!!! (Crystal, just getting back onto the bed, falls again, and Mina and Shannon 'Eeep' really loud.)  
  
Crystal: You serious?  
  
Duo(still fidgeting): Yeah. (Crystal throws a pillow at him)  
  
Crystal: You jerk!! You couldn't tell me sooner?!?!?!  
  
Duo(throwing the pillow back): I didn't realize it sooner!! (Crystal tackles him and they start wrestling. The others watch sweat dropping. Eventually Crystal pins him)  
  
Crystal: Okay slave you are so getting it on Monday! ((Guess who won the eating bet?))  
  
Mina: Would someone please tell me what "tenshi" means????  
  
Trowa: It means angel.  
  
Mina: WHAT???!?!?!?!! (Quatre and Shannon blushing) When did this start?!?!!?!!?  
  
Shannon: Last night.  
  
Crystal(letting Duo up): You never did tell us what happened last night.  
  
Shannon(looking innocent): Didn't I? Oh well, Quatre and I talked.  
  
Mina: And?????  
  
Quatre(half whispering): I told her she's an angel.  
  
Shannon: You should know tenshi. (she leans over to kiss him on the cheek but he turns to her and kisses her fully. Mass sweat dropping and eyes widening. After they separate Duo stares at them)  
  
Duo: Well that only leaves Heero and Wu-man.  
  
Wufei(still on the balcony): Forget it Maxwell!! (Mae comes back in shaking her head and starts eating her breakfast, Trowa gives her a look)  
  
Mae: I promise I'll tell you later. (he nods) I think we should eat before it gets late. (everyone reluctantly agrees. The guys leave so the girls can eat and get dressed. Half an hour later at 7am they all head out to the HumV, then to Universal. Heero notices the looks being exchanged and frowns. They reach the park and pile out. They pay, go in and head to the tram tour. ((I refuse to go over the tram ride so use your imagination)) they then go into the Cinemagic area. ((Duo got to be Bigfoot's voice)) After that they go on the ET Adventure.)  
  
greeter: Hello, and your name is?  
  
Heero: Why do you need to know my name?  
  
Crystal: His name is Heero, It's spelled H-E-E-R-O. Don't glare at me it's part of the ride. (Crystal and the other girls give their names spelling them when needed then the other guys give their names, and spellings. ((except Wufei, Mae spelled his name for the greeter)) They're each handed a card and they get into the second part of the line. They make it to the front where another greeter takes their cards and sits them on the ride. The ride goes smoothly, then at the end while ET is waving..)  
  
ET((I'm spelling these like he's pronouncing them)): Goodbye Duo, Cry- stall, Wuufie. Goodbye Heeeeeerrro, Quwatray, Shan-none. Goodbye Mayie, Trowwa, ((pronounced "ow" not "oh")) Mynah. (they get off the ride, exchanging looks)  
  
Duo: Well at least he got my name right. Right Cry-stall? (Crystal starts trying to tickle him)  
  
Heero: I want to destroy that ride.  
  
Mina: Why?  
  
Heero: The way that thing pronounced my name reminded me of Relena. (Duo shudders)  
  
Duo: Don't say that Heero. She's too scary to mention. (the group then goes on the Backdraft, ((Duo's braid almost catches fire, then him and Crystal start chanting "fire, fire")) then the Jurassic Park ride. ((Mina leapt into Heero's lap out of reflex)) They watch the Terminator 2: 3-D show ((Heero attempted to go on stage)) and finally they watch the Animal Actor's show. ((Trowa and Quatre enjoyed it, especially when one of the larger 'cats' walked into to the audience and sat at Trowa's feet against the trainer's orders.)) They finish watching the show and walk around, it's about 11:30am, and after getting some souvenirs they decide to head to the beach ((after calling Allie, but she can't make it until 2pm, so they agree to let her meet them there)) and they make a quick stop at the hotel to change and get some beach gear. Then they head to the beach, when they get there they stake out a large area and set up their blankets, towels, and umbrellas.)  
  
Crystal(taking off her tank top and shorts((she has a bikini on underneath, pervs))): Anyone want to go with me?  
  
Mae(slipping off her cover-up): Where are you going?  
  
Crystal: I saw a surf shack and thought I'd try some surfing. You gonna join me?  
  
Mae: No thanks, but be careful surfing is dangerous.  
  
Crystal: Ok Grandma. So is anyone coming?  
  
Heero: I'll join you.  
  
Duo: Me too, I've always wanted to try surfing.  
  
Mina: No but I'll watch, maybe I can find a cute guy.  
  
Crystal: Anyone else? (everyone else declines) Ok, then let's go. (her, Heero, and Duo head to the surf shack to rent boards, with Mina following. Quatre and Shannon start slathering themselves with sunscreen ((SPF 900)) and sit under one of the umbrellas)  
  
Shannon: So Mae what are you going to do?  
  
Mae: I think I'll wander the beach. I know I saw some sort of festival going on down aways, so I thought I'd check it out. Trowa? (she looks at him, he nods, and they walk in the direction of the festival.)  
  
Quatre: What are you going to do Wufei?  
  
Wufei: If it matters I am going over there (pointing a few yards away) and sleeping. (he picks up his towel and an umbrella and walks to his designated area sets up and goes to sleep. Shannon and Quatre turn on the radio and start reading some books, after about twenty minutes they decide to go swimming, they end up having a slight water fight, then return to the shade. Time passes and 2pm rolls around. Allie shows up, with food, and sets her stuff up next to them.)  
  
Allie: So where is everyone?  
  
Quatre: Well, Wufei is lying over there, (points to Wufei who's still asleep) Crystal, Duo and Heero went surfing, and Mina followed them. Maeleana and Trowa headed down the beach to see what kind of festival is occurring.  
  
Allie: I see, then I think Crystal and her group will be back soon.  
  
Shannon: Why do you say that?  
  
Allie: Look at the waves. They're getting choppy only experts are allowed to ride in those conditions. (sure enough Crystal, Mina and Duo show up a few minutes later.)  
  
Quatre: Where's Heero?  
  
Duo(pouting): Still out there.  
  
Mina(half smiling): He said he'd never surfed before but he's already been approached to enter a contest.  
  
Allie: I brought food. (opens the basket of food) Ok, I've got laulau, Kahlua pig, teriyaki beef, teriyaki chicken, poi, saimen, and malasadas. But don't eat too much we have to save some for Mae, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero. (just then Heero walks up, he sits down and looks at the food then at Allie. She shrugs, he accepts some beef everyone else starts eating. After a while Duo and Crystal get up and head over to wake Wufei up, he doesn't, so they bury him in sand. About half an hour later Mae and Trowa show back up.)  
  
Crystal: And where have you been? (notices them carrying a couple bags)  
  
Mae: At a luau Mommy. (Crystal glares) We got some real nice gifts and prizes. (they start showing off the stuff in the bags, which include a quilt, several leis, etc. After eating everyone lounges for awhile then goes swimming and have a round of 'Chicken'. After a while the water calms and Heero, Crystal, and Duo go surfing again, this time with Allie. Quatre and Shannon go to the festival/luau to see what it's like. Mina goes wandering to look at some tide pools ((she's guy hunting)). Trowa and Mae just sit under the umbrella for awhile.)  
  
Trowa: So are you going to tell me what "Aloha ka'u leo" means?  
  
Mae(leaning against him looking out at the ocean): You really want to know?  
  
Trowa: Allison told me the definition, but I want to know what you meant it as.  
  
Mae(slightly blushing): Remind me to slap her later. (sighs) Well it means, "I love you my voice". (she feels him nod) What I meant is that. well. (he puts his arms around her and hugs her) I meant that not only do you give me the strength to say things I normally wouldn't but that . Well, I've always thought the voice was one of the most beautiful things about people. Think about it we communicate so many ways just using our voices. We sing, we talk, we comfort. and even though you don't say much when you do talk it's the most wonderful sound to me. (he gently tightens his hold, still hugging her ((lets see what Shannon and Quatre are doing.))..)  
  
(Shannon is laughing while watching some dancer tries to teach Quatre to Hula. Quatre half-frowns half-smiles)  
  
Quatre: I would like to see you do better. (another dancer pulls Shannon over and tries to teach her. She catches on just slightly better than Quatre) I don't know if you're doing better but you look better doing this. You really are graceful tenshi. (she blushes, and the dancers let them go. They continue on through the festival/luau, they also pick up some items. Both of them get "lei'd" and after a while they head back to the area. ((in the area)) Mae and Trowa are still looking out at the ocean.)  
  
Mae(blinking): Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Yes?  
  
Mae: The tide is coming in.  
  
Trowa: We're far enough away aren't we?  
  
Mae: We are yes, but Wufei isn't. (Wufei is still asleep, Trowa looks over and sees that she's right)  
  
Trowa: I suppose we should wake him. (they get up and head over to Wufei and try to wake him. The tide is now up to where his waist would be.) Wufei, you need to wake up. (they start trying to un-bury him but Crystal and Duo packed the sand tight.)  
  
Mae: I have an idea. Wufei? Duo just painted, Nataku hot pink. (Wufei's eyes pop open and he tries to sit up but can't)  
  
Wufei: He what?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (starts struggling against the sand)  
  
Mae: Wufei calm down I lied!  
  
Wufei(glaring at her): Onna!!!!  
  
Mae: Wufei, just shut up for a second. The tide is coming in and you've been buried in the sand. We need you to help so we can un-bury you. Ok? (he scowls but nods) Ok, then try to roll while we dig. (he rolls his eyes then does what she says. Trowa and Mae start digging, about ten minutes later ((as the water reaches his neck)) they get him out)  
  
Wufei(brushing the sand off himself and glaring): Who buried me?  
  
Mae: Crys and Duo, but you're not going to kill them.  
  
Wufei: And why wouldn't I kill them?  
  
Mae: Because there are better ways to get back at them.  
  
Trowa: Chou.  
  
Mae: No one will get hurt, at least not physically. (they head over to the area and start planning. Quatre and Shannon show up, holding hands as they walk just after Mae and Wufei finish.)  
  
Shannon: I see that you finally woke up Wufei. (he ignores her.) Well anyway we got a few nice items at the luau. (the two of them sit down and start comparing stuff with Mae. At about a half hour before sunset the others return.)  
  
Crystal: I still think that was an awesome wipe out.  
  
Duo: But it hurt!  
  
Allie: I tried to tell you not to go for that wave.  
  
Mae: So everyone had fun today?  
  
Wufei: No.  
  
Mae: Let me rephrase that did everyone except Wufei have fun today? (everyone, including Heero gives and affirmative answer.) That's good but we still have one more thing to do before we go back to the hotel, so let's pack everything up now. (getting odd looks from everyone, but they do what she says. After everything is packed back into their vehicles they turn questioning looks to Mae.) Just follow me and trust me. (they follow her to an alcove area of the beach that's secluded from the rest of the beach.) I saw this area from the docks and I knew it would be perfect.  
  
Crystal(getting worried): Perfect for what Mae?  
  
Mae(smiling and pointing towards the ocean): Just watch. (with shrugs they turn to look out at the ocean in time to see the sun set in a beautiful display. Quatre takes hold of Shannon's hand, Trowa hugs Mae, Crystal, Mina, and Allie sigh, and Duo smiles.)  
  
Shannon: Mae that was the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen.  
  
Mae(some tears start down her face): It's one of the things I miss about Hawaii. (Trowa turns her to face him and wipes at her tears)  
  
Trowa: Chou?  
  
Mae(looking into his eyes): I'll be fine.  
  
Allie: I know how you feel sista. (sighs) Well I think we should get back to the cars before we can't see our noses on our faces. (the others agree and they all head to the cars. ((well car and HumV)) When they get to the cars, Allie says bye and heads to her home while the others climb into the HumV and head to dinner.)  
  
Quatre: Thank you Maeleana. That was a beautiful sight to share with us.  
  
Heero: Hai. ((yes+))(ignoring the looks he's getting.)  
  
Duo: Anyway what are we doing for dinner? Drive-thru again?  
  
Shannon: Not tonight. I made dinner plans for tonight.  
  
Quatre: You did?  
  
Shannon(nodding): That was part of the deal the four of us made when we started planning this trip. Mae got to choose the hotel. Crystal got to choose the route and any extras, so the beach was her idea. Mina got to choose which parks we went to, and I got to choose where we ate dinner each night.  
  
Duo: So where are we eating tonight?  
  
Shannon: We're eating at 'Camelot'. ((I don't know what the place is really called but it's a real restaurant))  
  
Duo: We're eating where??  
  
Shannon: 'Camelot', it's a medieval themed restaurant with an actual live tournament.  
  
Duo: Really? (Shannon nods. After driving for a while they get to the restaurant. Crystal parks they get out and head in.)  
  
Shannon: Luckily I remembered that you need reservations to eat here and called to change ours.  
  
Crystal: Yeah, now if we could only get Mae and Mina to remember things like that.  
  
Mina: Whatever you say mom.  
  
Crystal: When did I become 'mom'?!?!?! (the other three girls laugh. They get inside and up to the reception podium/desk thing)  
  
Maitre'd: Reservation?  
  
Shannon: Lawton party of nine.  
  
Maitre'd (looking it up): Here it is. We've come across a slight problem with seating but if you don't mind separating it shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Shannon: What do you mean by 'separating'?  
  
Maitre'd: Well the only way we could fit a group the size of yours in was to split it into two groups that is if you don't mind? If you have problems with this we can remake your reservation for another night.  
  
Mae(shrugging): I don't think it's a big deal.  
  
Shannon: Is everyone else okay with this? (everyone agrees)  
  
Maitre'd: Well if you have no problems then we're going to split you into one group of five and another group of four.  
  
Heero: Trowa, Wufei, Mae, and I will be the group of four. (the girls exchange a look and shrug)  
  
Crystal: Ok, that puts the rest of us in the other group. (the maitre'd leads them to their seats they're at the section divider ((which means that they can still talk but they're technically separated, you'll see in a moment)) then their servers appear with their first course, it's salad, and they start eating. Then the tournament starts. Crystal, Shannon, Mina, Duo, and Quatre are on the side that's cheering for the white knight, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Mae are on the side cheering for the black knight. The servers bring the second course as the jousting takes place, and so on. A couple of hours later ((of course the white knight won)) they headed to the hotel half asleep ((Mae, Mina, Duo, and Wufei were asleep)) when they reached the hotel Wufei woke up, while Crystal half supported Duo, Heero half carried Mina, Quatre and Shannon walked leaning on each other, and Trowa carried Mae, up to the rooms. Everyone went then went to sleep after Crystal dropped Duo off, and Heero and Trowa dropped Mina and Mae off.) 


	7. Vacation Mischeif

(The next morning at 5:50am.)  
  
Crystal(whispering): Mina stop giggling you're going to wake them. Shannon hurry up. (there are five soft clickings before Mina starts giggling again) Mina.  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu. (him, Duo, and Wufei leap up and start to attack the girls with their pillows. Trowa and Quatre just watch half-amused, half- concerned.((the guys slept in their clothes)) The girls start to 'eep' and scream.)  
  
Crystal: Shannon don't let them get the camera!! (Duo corners Crystal)  
  
Shannon(being cornered by Wufei): Mina catch!!! (she throws the camera ((it's a disposable)) to Mina as Wufei starts hitting her with the pillow. Mina catches it but is soon cornered by Heero.)  
  
Heero: Hand over the camera and you won't get hurt.  
  
Duo(sitting on Crystal): I don't think Crystal will be able to help you Mina. And it looks like poor Shannon is busy as well. Hey! (Crystal tries to bite his ankle)  
  
Mina(starting to look worried): Mae!!! (she throws the camera to Mae, who almost drops it, then ducks as Heero tries to get her. Mae runs to the girls' room and locks the door. Mina runs across the balcony and locks that door. Wufei and Heero tie Shannon and Crystal to some chairs)  
  
Heero: Quatre, Trowa don't let them up until we return with the film. (Heero and Wufei go to door, as Duo goes to the balcony door and picks the lock, he storms the girls' room causing Mina and Mae to hide in the bathroom and lock that door. Duo opens the room door for Heero and Wufei, then the three of them go to the bathroom door.)  
  
Duo: Hey Mina? Just open the door and hand us the film, then Heero might go easy on you.  
  
Mina: Drop dead!!  
  
Duo: I tried to warn you. (he picks the bathroom door lock and opens the door Heero grabs onto Mina's wrist and Wufei grabs Mae's.)  
  
Heero: Where is the film?  
  
Mina: I won't tell you. (Heero nods to Wufei who picks Mae up and carries her to the balcony, kicking and yelling at him)  
  
Heero: Hand the film over and Wufei won't drop her. (Mae's eyes bug out, and Mina bites her lip)  
  
Mina: Fine just put her down.  
  
Heero: The film first. (Mina pulls her wrist from his hand then turns her back to him and gets the film out of her bra then hands it to Heero.)  
  
Heero: Alright Wufei, put Mae down.  
  
Wufei(smirking): How about if I put you down over the edge of the balcony? (Mae's eyes bulge even more and she gets a death grip around his neck.)  
  
Mae: No!!! (she starts to cry hysterically. Wufei looks surprised.)  
  
Mina: Idiot!! You know how she feels about heights! (Wufei ignores Mina and carries Mae into the guys room. Quatre and Trowa are untying Shannon and Crystal. The four of them look up as Wufei carries Mae in.)  
  
Crystal(getting angry): What did you do to her?  
  
Mina(entering with Heero and Duo): He threatened to drop her off the balcony.  
  
Crystal: Idiot!!  
  
Wufei(ignoring Crystal and looking at Trowa): I was joking, I thought she knew that. (Wufei sets her down and Trowa puts his arms around her.)  
  
Crystal: That does it you're dead!  
  
Mae(still crying): It's not his fault.  
  
Shannon(putting her hand on Mae's shoulder): Are you sure?  
  
Mae(sniffling): He was just joking. I over re-acted.  
  
Quatre: I don't think you over re-acted. (turning to Wufei frowning) What if you had dropped her?  
  
Mae: He wouldn't have dropped me.  
  
Crystal: How do you know?  
  
Mae: Because he isn't that mean. Not even Heero is that mean. (she buries her face into Trowa's shirt.)  
  
Duo: So? Are you afraid of dying?  
  
Mae(calming down and sitting at the foot of one of the beds): No actually, I'm not afraid of dying.  
  
Mina: You never told us that.  
  
Crystal: But it's obvious, she walks out in front of cars daring them to run her over. Just being Mae. I don't know how we missed it.  
  
Shannon: It explains why her and Trowa clicked so easily.  
  
Quatre: What do you mean?  
  
Shannon: They both invite death, and dare it to come for them. Am I right? (Trowa and Mae nod) So in their own way they've found in each other a kindred spirit, so to speak. Just like Duo and Crystal. (Duo and Crystal both open their mouths to protest then stop and almost blush)  
  
Heero: How can you be afraid of heights but not death?  
  
Mae(looking at the carpet): Heights bring back bad memories.  
  
Duo: Like what? Did you fall from some height when you were younger or something?  
  
Mae: No but it was from a high place that I last saw everything I had ever loved.  
  
Crystal: Mae. (goes and hugs Mae who starts to cry a bit again)  
  
Mae: I know I'm being silly and emotional, but if you had ever been there, I mean really been there.  
  
Mina: Why would leaving make you afraid of heights?  
  
Mae(looking back at the carpet): I don't know why but I've always associated heights with having to say 'good bye'. And 'good bye' is so final.  
  
Quatre(sympathetically): Good-bye isn't always forever.  
  
Mae: I should know that after so long but still.  
  
Crystal: Don't even think about that. That's still aways away. For once in your life stop worrying and have some real fun.  
  
Duo: What's still aways away?  
  
Crystal: I'll tell you just what I told her don't worry about it. Now Mae I believe we told Wufei that he would like Six Flags. Are we gonna prove it?  
  
Mae(sniffling again, looks up and smiles): Yeah. I guess so.  
  
Crystal: One last thing, you are not leaving this room until you promise to go on Superman with us.  
  
Mae(getting wide-eyed): No way Crys. Not in this millennium.  
  
Crystal: No one is going to Six Flags until you agree.  
  
Mae: But Crys. (gets the death glare from Crystal) Crys you know I'm terrified of that ride.  
  
Crystal: Yeah but wasn't it you who once told me to face my fears? (Mae glares at Crystal)  
  
Trowa: I'll ride it with you, if it would make you feel better.  
  
Mae: Crystal, you are evil.  
  
Crystal(smiling): Well now that that's settled let's get breakfast. (Quatre opens the door to leave only to be faced with hotel security)  
  
Security1: We have a report of some one screaming up here.  
  
Mae(looking embarrassed): I'm sorry that would be my fault I almost fell off the balcony, I'm so embarrassed, I tripped over my shoe lace and well you get the idea?  
  
Security2: That's all right, we just had to make sure no one was getting hurt or did get hurt. Have a nice day. (they leave, once the security guys are far enough down the hall Trowa laughs)  
  
Quatre(while the others look shocked that he's actually laughing): What's so funny Trowa?  
  
Trowa: I wonde if those two will realize that Mae is wearing sandals.  
  
Wufei: You lied to the hotel security?  
  
Mae(smiling): I didn't lie, I acted. (she and Trowa walk out the door arms around each other Duo starts to ask something)  
  
Crystal: Don't even bother asking. I don't know, and I don't think we want to. (the others head to the elevators and then to breakfast, after they finish they get into the HumV and head to Six Flags. They enter and Crystal drags everyone to the Superman: the escape ride first, they get into line) Mae I asked where the nearest bathroom is just in case you feel real bad after the ride ok?  
  
Mae: I am not my mother. But thanks.  
  
Duo: Uh, Mae? You're shaking. (Trowa holds her hand)  
  
Trowa: I promise you'll be fine.  
  
Mae(weakly smiling): I don't know, the last time I was here I got nauseous just walking under this ride.  
  
Heero: You're going on this ride. You owe us.  
  
Mina: How does she owe you anything, Data?  
  
Heero(ignoring the name she called him): She sent us on that one ride without warning us.  
  
Shannon: What ride??  
  
Heero: "It's a Small World". (Mae giggles) So you admit that you should have warned us about that?  
  
Mae: Yeah I probably should have warned you. After all I was the one who said we were going on every ride.  
  
Wufei: Then that rule applies here. We're going on every ride. Agreed?  
  
Mae: Agreed, but I know I'm gonna need to sit some where after this one, at least for a while. (they get to the front and get on the ride. It goes, the girls, Duo and Quatre scream through the whole ride. ((Mae screams like she's being murdered)) The ride ends and everyone gets off, Trowa helps Mae walk away.)  
  
Crystal: That was way awesome!!  
  
Wufei: Is that the best ride here?  
  
Crystal: No, it used to be but the just built two new coasters that are supposed to put this to shame. If you diss that ride I'll knock you senseless!  
  
Wufei: Is that what most of the rides are like?  
  
Shannon: For the most part, yes.  
  
Wufei: Then I might enjoy this place.  
  
Crystal: Good, Duo you can blink the ride's over.  
  
Duo: No I can't, I think my face is frozen like this. (Crystal laughs at him then sees Mae sitting bent over)  
  
Crystal: Mae are you ok? (Mae nods) Can you say something? (Mae shakes her head)  
  
Shannon: Why not? (Mae looks up still breathing heavily, then mouths "I think I lost my voice" Mina goes to the nearest vendor and gets a bottle of water for Mae, who thanks her.)  
  
Crystal(trying not to laugh): You screamed your voice away again didn't you? (Mae nods blushing. Crystal, Mina, Wufei, and Heero ((yes Heero Yuy)) start to laugh.)  
  
Duo: Heero? Are you feeling alright? (Heero just half-smirks in answer)  
  
Crystal(in shock): Ok... well we should really get going to the next ride. You gonna be ok walking to the Batman Mae? (Mae nods and the group heads to the Batman ride. They go on several rides after that ((yes Mae too)) then they have a very light lunch. After lunch they're standing by the DareDevil.)  
  
Quatre: Everyone is sure about this?  
  
Mae(in a soft voice((she's just getting it back))): Not really.  
  
Crystal: Mae you promised to go on the Skyscreamer with me in Vegas. You haven't yet, this is your chance to go on the same thing. Are you going to break a promise? (Mae reluctantly shakes her head.) Good then we need to decide who's going with who. You can fit up to three people but we can go in pairs or on our own if we want.  
  
Mina: There is no way I'm going on my own and I know Mae won't either. (Mae nods agreeing with Mina) Neither of us would be able to pull the chord.  
  
Crystal: Anyone specifically want to go it alone? (no one does) Ok then, I'm pretty sure Trowa wants to go with Mae. (Trowa nods, Mae smiles at him and mouths 'thank you')  
  
Wufei: Would either of you mind if I joined you? (Trowa and Mae exchange a look and Mae shrugs)  
  
Trowa: No.  
  
Crystal: Ok well who wants to go with me? (gets a puppy face from Duo) Anyone else?  
  
Heero(before Mina can speak up): Mina will go with me. (while he's not looking she does the "yes! Score!!" dance, then stops when he turns to face her.) Unless you disagree with that?  
  
Mina: Not really. (the other girls giggle)  
  
Shannon: I suppose that leaves you and I, Quatre.  
  
Quatre(smiling): Yes, I suppose so. (everyone gets in line. Duo and Crystal are first for the group. As they're being pulled up.)  
  
Duo: Hey Crystal?  
  
Crystal: What?  
  
Duo: How much you wanna bet I can hit that guy down there?  
  
Crystal: You've been around the college guys too long.  
  
Duo: I bet you couldn't do it.  
  
Crystal(smiling): Oh yeah what do you wanna bet?  
  
Duo: If you can hit that guy I'll give you lessons on piloting a mobile suit, without telling Heero of course.  
  
Crystal: And if I can't?  
  
Duo(whispering something to her): Deal?  
  
Crystal(thinks about it): Deal. (Crystal reaches way back for a good loogy, and hocks it. The two of them watch.. The guy suddenly reaches out to see if it's raining. Crystal smiles widely.) So when do lessons begin?  
  
Duo(shaking his head): I wouldn't have believed it. (they reach the top a voice comes over the speaker at the top and tells them to pull the chord on the count of three. The voice hits three and Crystal pulls the chord, they fly through the air with Duo's braid following them. When they stop swinging and get off they keep talking about how awesome it was. Shannon and Quatre are next. They don't talk much on the way up, Shannon pulls the chord for them. They fly; when they're getting off they talk about the sensation of the wind, etc. Then it's Mina and Heero's turn.)  
  
Heero: Why did you call me 'Data' earlier?  
  
Mina(blushes): Well Data is a character on a show. And he's an android, which means he isn't human. (Heero raises an eye at her) He's famous for saying that he's "fully functional in every way". @Oh god did I say that out loud?@ (Heero looks like he's thinking, and Mina blushes even more. They reach the top the voice counts down and Heero pulls the chord Mina screams on the way down. Mina talks Heero's ear off about how awesome the ride was as they get off. Last of the group to go is Trowa, Wufei, and Mae. The guys decided Mae should be in the middle, to make her feel safer. As they're pulled up, Trowa is silent for the most part.)  
  
Mae((she still only has half a voice)): So do you like the plan?  
  
Wufei: And this will cause them embarrassment? (Mae nods) Then I like it.  
  
Trowa: I don't think they'll appreciate that.  
  
Mae: Don't worry Trowa.  
  
Wufei: Now onna, if I go deaf I will completely blame you. (Mae smiles. They reach the top. The voice counts down, and Trowa pulls the chord. They fly, when they go to get off Wufei looks at Mae ((who didn't scream)).)  
  
Wufei: Onna! (Trowa looks at Wufei wondering why he's yelling at Mae) I wasn't serious!! (Trowa looks at Mae to see her lip bleeding slightly)  
  
Trowa(looking worried): You're hurt?  
  
Mae(trying not to move her lip): It's nothing serious. (Wufei shakes his head and pulls out a tissue from his pocket. He puts it against her lip then takes her hand and makes her hold it up)  
  
Wufei: I think you should take her to the first-aid station. I'll let the others know where you are. (Trowa nods and takes Mae to the nearest first- aid station. Wufei heads over to the rest of the group.)  
  
Duo: Hey Wu-man where's Trowa and Mae? Or did you kill them?  
  
Wufei: Trowa escorted Mae to the first-aid station. (the girls look shocked and worried)  
  
Crystal: What happened?  
  
Shannon: Will she be alright?  
  
Mina: Oh my god!  
  
Wufei: Will you onnas calm down. She cut her lip.  
  
Crystal: How did she cut her lip?  
  
Wufei: She bit her lip on the way down. She needs to stop taking what I say so seriously.  
  
Duo: What'd you say this time?  
  
Mae(walking up to the group with Trowa, her lip puffing a bit): He told me not to make him deaf. So I didn't.  
  
Crystal(closing her eyes and massaging her temples): I don't know which one of you to kill.  
  
Mae: I'm fine. They cleaned the cut and put some of that liquid skin on it. I feel like I have an inch of lipstick on.  
  
Shannon: You're sure you're alright? (Mae nods) I won't argue but we are talking later. For now I guess we should continue with the rides. (they go on the rest of the rides in the park including the two new ones, X and Déjà vu. ((Crystal and Duo had to go to the first-aid station after falling on their heads on the Spin Out)) then they leave as the park closes.)  
  
Duo: So tomorrow we're going back to Disneyland?  
  
Mae: Unless anyone really objects. Why?  
  
Duo(shrugs): It's gonna seem kinda boring after today. (a few of the others agree with him.)  
  
Mae: Well we could just lounge at the hotel for the day?  
  
Crystal: I like the sound of that. I've wanted to check out the spa they have, and I know you have too Mae.  
  
Shannon: So does everyone agree to just lounging at the hotel tomorrow? (everyone agrees. They reach the hotel and go to their rooms and go to sleep.) 


	8. Plot Twists Ahead

(They sleep in, in the morning. By about 10 am they all wake up, then the girls head to the spa while the guys go to the pool.)  
  
Quatre: I really think you should watch what you say to Maeleana, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: What?  
  
Quatre: Well it's just that it seems she takes everything you say seriously.  
  
Duo: Yeah, but the question is why?  
  
Trowa: I'll ask her tonight. (the guys spend the day swimming and lounging in the jacuzzi. ((meanwhile with the girls))..)  
  
Shannon(the girls are in mud wraps): This just feels odd.  
  
Mae: I've never wanted to know what sushi felt like. (the others laugh)  
  
Shannon: So let's do what we do best.  
  
Mina: Chase guys?  
  
Crystal: Beat guys up?  
  
Mae: Act innocent then turn on people and scare the shit out of them?  
  
Shannon: Those are all good answers but no. (the girls laugh again) I meant let's gossip. (unanimous "oh" from the others.) So it's obvious who likes whom.  
  
Crystal: Yeah but let's recap to make sure we're all on the same page. You and Quatre like each other, (Shannon nods) Mina likes Heero but we don't know if he will even acknowledge her existence at the moment. (Mina nods) And Mae and Trowa are practically, what's the word I'm looking for? Married. (Mae eeps.) Exactly. Then there's Duo and me.  
  
Mae: And you two are sadistic.  
  
Crystal: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Mina: You wrestled him to the ground and pinned him, and I think he enjoyed it as much as you did.  
  
Crystal(smiling): Yeah I guess he did.  
  
The other three: Don't ask! (all four start laughing again)  
  
Shannon: What I want to know is, what about you and Wufei, Mae?  
  
Mae(giving Shannon the "you're insane" look): What about me and Wufei?  
  
Shannon: Well I know you love Trowa but you and Wufei seem to talk a lot, plus you keep taking everything he says seriously.  
  
Crystal: Yeah why do you do that?  
  
Mae(leaning back and looking at the ceiling): I guess because he's kinda like an older brother figure. I mean sure I have two brothers, but Wufei's kinda what I always wanted an older brother to be like.  
  
Mina: What are you talking about?  
  
Mae: Well he's strict but he really does care about us.  
  
Crystal: You have to be kidding.  
  
Mae: I'm serious. He may act like he doesn't care one way or the other about us but he really does care.  
  
Shannon: You know what? She's right. You saw his face when he carried her into the guys room yesterday morning. (the girls think about that and agree. The girls spend the rest of the day getting massages, facials, etc. They meet the guys upstairs for dinner, everyone decides to split up for dinner. Crystal drives anyone leaving the hotel to where ever they're going. Around 11:30pm everyone has made it back, and they all have gone to sleep. The next morning they get up and pack. By noon, after lunch, they're on the road back to Vegas. Eventually they reach the house. And go into their rooms. Sunday while eating breakfast.)  
  
Mae: Shoot!!  
  
Duo: Aaahh!! What?  
  
Mae: Crys, next weekend is the Renn Faire!  
  
Crystal: Yeah, so?  
  
Mae: So we still haven't finished my dress!  
  
Shannon: She's right. You, Mina, and I have had ours for a while now but we still have to finish hers.  
  
Crystal: Hmm. how are we going to finish it in time?  
  
Duo: Why don't you hire someone to finish it?  
  
Crystal: Because we don't have enough mon.. wait a minute. We do, thanks to Heero. I think that's what we'll do. Thanks Duo. (she punches his arm lightly)  
  
Quatre: What is the 'Renn Faire"?  
  
Shannon: It's a renaissance festival. There are about three a year but this is one of the better ones. You can't get in unless you're in costume, and character.  
  
Mina: Yeah and you have to sign up like a year in advance if you want to be a well-known character.  
  
Duo: Huh?  
  
Crystal: You know like King Arthur, Merlin, and Guinivere.  
  
Shannon: None of us were that lucky this year.  
  
Mae: Anyway back to my dress..  
  
Mina: We can get Ms. C to finish it.  
  
Mae: Ok.  
  
Shannon: I was just thinking do you guys want to go with us?  
  
Duo: Us? Get dressed up in some old-fashioned clothes and walk around in public?  
  
Quatre: I think it would be fun. (gets glared at)  
  
Duo: Quatre do you really feel like running around in tights? (Quatre blushes)  
  
Crystal(smiling): So don't go. Shannon was just wondering if you wanted to go.  
  
Mae: Of course if you're afraid of being seen in medieval clothing. we'll completely understand. In fact we might bring you some souvenirs from the fair.  
  
Crystal: Maybe a broad sword or a crossbow, or something. (the guys exchange looks)  
  
Wufei: They have real weapons at this fair?  
  
Shannon: Of course, they even have a blacksmith who makes some on commission there. (Heero and Wufei exchange a look)  
  
Quatre: So are we going to go?  
  
Duo: Are you crazy?  
  
Heero(interrupting him): Yes.  
  
Duo: But Heero. we'd have to wear those outfits. (gets the death glare.)  
  
Quatre: Unfortunately, there won't be enough time to have outfits made for us.  
  
Mae: Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Yes, Maeleana?  
  
Mae: Two things, first could you try to call me 'Mae'?  
  
Quatre(lightly blushing): I'm sorry I'll try.  
  
Mae: Ok, and second you're in Vegas.  
  
Wufei: We're aware of that onna.  
  
Mae: My point, oh conceited one, is that there is a costume shop on almost every street.  
  
Mina(before Wufei can say anything): She's right and like half of them specialize in theme costumes.  
  
Heero: Then on Tuesday Wufei and I will get some costumes for us.  
  
Duo: But Heero, I really don't want to go. Can't I just stay here?  
  
Mae & Heero: No!!!  
  
Heero: You are not being left alone when OZ is wandering the city.  
  
Mae: And there is no way I'd let you stay in my house by yourself.  
  
Duo(getting defensive): Why not?  
  
Mae: I heard what you did at college. I will not allow you the opportunity to try something like that here.  
  
Wufei: Besides, you're still in trouble for getting us here in the first place. (the girls exchange a confused look)  
  
Shannon: You know you guys never did explain how exactly you got here.  
  
Heero: We were in the middle of a battle with the OZ forces.  
  
Wufei: When Maxwell decided to do something stupid.  
  
Duo: Hey I was trying to save your butt Wu-man.  
  
Quatre: I'm still not entirely sure what you did Duo.  
  
Heero: That's because he didn't want you to know. Tell them what you were trying to do.  
  
Duo: Iwastryingtoself-destructDeathscythe.  
  
Mae: You wha-wha-wha?  
  
Duo: I was trying to self-destruct Deathscythe.  
  
Crystal: Why??  
  
Heero: He noticed that a large group of Aries suits were near him and he was planning on taking them out with the Deathscythe. (gets the 'you are insane, you idiot' looks)  
  
Duo: Unfortunately Deathscythe doesn't seem to want to blow up.  
  
Trowa: That still doesn't explain how we got here.  
  
Quatre: Trowa's right. If Duo tried to self-destruct there is no way it could have caused us to end up in this world.  
  
Crystal: Then how did you get here?  
  
Heero: Good question. Next one, if that's not how we got here then how do we get back? (everyone looks thoughtful.)  
  
Wufei: That brings up another question. How did OZ follow us here? (even more thoughtful looks and one worried look)  
  
Mae: Could we not think like that, life is strange enough.  
  
Crystal: I guess you'll figure out what happened when you're finished fixing your Gundams. (Mae gets up)  
  
Mina: Mae, where are you going?  
  
Mae: It's Sunday.  
  
Crystal: Yeah?  
  
Duo: Don't tell me you're going to church??  
  
Mae: No, I'm going shopping.  
  
Wufei: You work at a mall and you're going to go shopping on one of your days off?  
  
Mae(rolling her eyes): Do you plan on eating this week?  
  
Wufei: What does my eating have to do with your shopping?  
  
Mae(like she's talking to a three year-old): I'm going to the grocery store. Anyone, besides Crys and Duo, want to go with?  
  
Heero: How do you plan on getting there?  
  
Mae(giving him a blank look): The store is right around the corner. I'm walking.  
  
Quatre(concerned): Will you be able to carry a week's worth of groceries?  
  
Mae: Yeah.  
  
Shannon: Let me re-phrase that for you Quatre. Will you be able to carry enough groceries for all of us by yourself?  
  
Mae(winking): Why do you think I asked if anyone wanted to go with me?  
  
Crystal: So why can't Duo or I go?  
  
Mae: Because I don't trust him, and I know you too well. Anyway, who wants to join me? Besides Trowa. (winking at him)  
  
Heero: I will.  
  
Mae: Really? Why?  
  
Heero: To monitor your purchases for optimum nutrition.  
  
Mae: Riiiiiight... Well let's get going.  
  
Heero: We're taking your car.  
  
Mae: I thought you sold it or something?  
  
Heero: We put it into the garage.  
  
Mae: Shows how often I go into the garage. (shrugs) Ok, then after you. (Mae, Trowa, and Heero leave for shopping)  
  
Crystal: Don't forget our deal Duo, the first part starts bright and early tomorrow morning.  
  
Mina: Huh?  
  
Crystal: Duo is my slave for the week. (snickers and giggles)  
  
Shannon: So what's the second part or do we want to know?  
  
Crystal: You don't want to know. (the day goes calmly. Eventually the three shoppers return and groceries are put away. The group watches a movie, ((Fifth Element)) get into a discussion, then go to sleep. The next morning.)  
  
Duo(serving Crystal her food while the others eat): Here you are.  
  
Crystal: Did you forget something?  
  
Duo: Do I have to say it?  
  
Crystal: Yes.  
  
Duo: Here is your breakfast, oh great defeater of Shinigami. (various snickering and laughing)  
  
Crystal: Thank you slave.  
  
Mae: And that is why you don't bet against Crystal. (more laughing, Duo half glares. Then everyone goes their separate ways. ((another boring day)) They have dinner, then hit the hay. On Tuesday though things are different..)  
  
Mae: Enjoy school.  
  
Crystal(sarcastically): Enjoy your day off.  
  
Mae(smiling): I plan to.  
  
Crystal: Chk! I'm not asking, Mina will you hurry up!!  
  
Mina: Sorry! My hair dryer broke. (gets a sympathetic look from Duo. Crystal, Duo, Mina, Quatre, and Shannon leave for school. Trowa leaves shortly after them for work. This leaves Heero and Wufei in the house with Mae.)  
  
Heero: Wufei let's go. We have to get to the junkyard to get that part before we pick up the costumes. (Wufei nods and they leave, Mae waves to them as they leave. The day goes ok then at about 1pm the phone rings, Mae answers it then suddenly sinks down and tries not to cry.)  
  
Mae: Oh my god. Is he ok?. Yeah.. I'll come out tonight. Ok. See you tonight Mom. (she hangs up then calls the mall) Yeah hi, it's Mae I won't be able to make it in for the next few days. Well my grandfather just had a heart attack, no he's alive but I need to go see him...He lives in Arizona.ok thanks. Could you have Trowa call when he goes on break? Thanks. Ok, I'll call when I get back, alright bye. (Trowa calls about half an hour later and Mae tells him what happened and that she's going to go visit her grandpa in Arizona. He tells her that he's going to ask the boss if he can get off early, so he'll be there as soon as possible. They hang up when Trowa's break ends, and Mae just sits in the dinning room staring at the table.) 


	9. Tragedy

(At about 2:30pm Heero and Wufei return.)  
  
Wufei: What's wrong with you?  
  
Mae(getting up and heading for the hall): I have to go to Arizona, My grandfather had a heart attack this morning.  
  
Heero(stopping her): You don't seem too upset about this.  
  
Mae(looking at the ground): Could you please let me by Heero I have to pack my stuff. I'm leaving tonight. Crys knows where I'll be. If she doesn't go with me she can tell you how to contact me if you need to. If she does go with me we'll leave the number for you. Now if you don't mind.  
  
Wufei: I'd have thought you would re-act differently to the news that your grandfather could have died.  
  
Mae: Just shut up Wufei! You don't know anything! Yes I'm upset, but I'm also dealing with it in my own way, and that happens to be to act like nothing's wrong. If I think about it I'll start crying and who knows when I'll stop.. (tears form in her eyes she shakes her head) I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry (starts breathing deeply)  
  
Wufei: Why don't you cry and get it over with onna? Admit that you're weak and just cry. (Mae slaps him then sinks to the ground and starts crying. Heero looks at Wufei then down at Mae. Wufei stands there in shock. After a few minutes Trowa walks through the door then sees Mae and kneels by her, she throws her arms around him and continues to cry. Trowa looks to the other two, Wufei still looks shocked but he has a handprint appearing on his face, Heero walks to his room. Trowa carries Mae to the couch and sits with her next to him. At about 3:50pm Crystal, Shannon, Mina, Quatre, and Duo show up from school. They notice Mae crying.)  
  
Duo(looking at Trowa): You're home early, what happened?  
  
Trowa: She called and said her grandfather had a heart attack. (Crystal drops her bag, hugs Mae then starts crying a bit too.)  
  
Duo: I thought they weren't related?  
  
Shannon: Mae and Crystal are best friends, and Crystal knows Mae's grandfather.  
  
Quatre: Is he her mother's father or her father's father?  
  
Crystal(looking up): Mae only has the one grandparent left out of six.  
  
Duo: Six??  
  
Crystal(wipes the tears off her face): Yeah she had her mom's parents, her biological dad's parent's and her step-dad's parents. All the others have died already. Her mom's dad is the only one left alive. (looks at Mae) So you're going out? (Mae nods) When are you going?  
  
Heero(coming out of his room): She said she was leaving tonight.  
  
Crystal: Then I'm going with you, there's no way you can go by yourself. (Mina brings Mae a cup of water.)  
  
Quatre: Wufei what happened to your face? It looks like someone slapped you.  
  
Shannon: Judging by the size it had to be Mae. Which means you said something to upset her.  
  
Heero: He told her if she was upset she should cry. (Mae starts gasping)  
  
Crystal: Mae breathe. Come on, breathe in breathe out. Breathe in breathe out. (continues saying that until Mae starts to breathe normal.) Have you packed yet? (Mae shakes her head) Ok then I'm packing our stuff.  
  
Duo: Where exactly are you going?  
  
Crystal: Dolan Springs, it's about two hours away. Her parents live out there with her grandpa. Anyone else who's going needs to pack and be ready to go by 5. If you are going you'll only need enough clothes for two days. Shannon could you call my mom and let her know where I'm going? (Shannon nods) Trowa you might want to take Mae outside to get some air. (he nods and walks Mae out ((she's calmed down enough to walk)) Crystal heads to her and Mae's room to pack some stuff, and Shannon calls Crystal's mom to let her know what's going on.)  
  
Mina: So is anyone else going to go? I mean I am because I know Mae and her mom will need some help.  
  
Duo: Why would they need help? They're not planning a funeral.  
  
Shannon: Mae and her mom like to keep busy when they're upset it takes their minds off of whatever is bothering them.  
  
Mina: And if they have company out there they won't be too upset.  
  
Shannon: I'll go too. (Crystal comes back out with two pilot suitcases)  
  
Crystal: If we really want to keep Mae's mom distracted I think we all should head out there.  
  
Quatre: What about school? Heero and Wufei are still working on our Gundams and Trowa still has work. (Trowa walks in)  
  
Trowa: I requested time off.  
  
Shannon: How did you explain it?  
  
Trowa: I told our boss that I was going with Mae.  
  
Crystal: Where is Mae?  
  
Trowa: She's asleep on the hammock.  
  
Crystal: Ok, now is it agreed that everyone's going? (before anyone can answer the phone rings.) I got it. Hello? No I'm sorry but she's unavailable at the moment. Can I help you? I see. Well I don't believe she has. Yes I'll let her know to let you know the moment she does. Ok. Bye. (she hangs up) You guys are definitely going with us.  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Crystal: Shannon remember when you called to tell me that those OZ people were looking for the guys? (Shannon nods) That was them on the phone.  
  
almost everyone: What?!?!?!?  
  
Wufei: That means they either know we're here and are playing with us, or they think we might be here and are trying to confirm it.  
  
Heero: So we have to go with the girls. Everyone pack now. (everyone packs and at 5pm they leave. At 7:30pm they reach Mae's parents' place ((which is in middle of nowhere I'm talking nearest neighbor almost a mile away)) .)  
  
Mae's mom: I'm so glad you could make it out. And I know you're going to introduce everyone you brought with you. Don't worry about your grandfather he's asleep right now and we've been checking on him every half hour like the doctor said.  
  
Duo: Man this place makes your house seem small!  
  
Crystal: Hi mom.  
  
Duo: Wait a minute I thought.  
  
Mae: Before you get too confused, Crys and I call each other's mom "mom". I've said it before we're like sisters. Now before my mom freaks, Mom these are my friends. You know Crys, Shannon and Mina, but I'd like you to meet Duo (points at each of the guys in turn) Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa. Guys this is my mom Malia Terry.  
  
Quatre: It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am.  
  
Malia(slightly twitching): Nice to meet you boys. So are these the friends that moved in with you?  
  
Mae: Actually everyone you see here moved into the house.  
  
Malia: Maeleana Christine Sasaoka!! You said a few friends!  
  
Duo: "Christine"? (Crystal punches him in the arm)  
  
Mae: Do I get to explain or do I have to pay higher rent?  
  
Malia: You get to tell your father.  
  
dad(walks up to the group): Tell me what? Fred's fine, but who gets to tell me what?  
  
Malia: Maeleana gets to tell you who she's living with. (Mae's dad looks at her curious)  
  
Mae: Well dad, don't freak out or anything but I'm living with Crystal, Mina, Shannon, and these guys.  
  
Dad: Please tell me I heard you wrong young lady.  
  
Mae: Dad at least let me introduce them.  
  
Dad: Fine but then you explain and it had better be good.  
  
Mae: Ok, dad this is Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa, guys this is my dad James. Dad please don't embarrass me.  
  
Crystal: Yeah dad don't embarrass her that's everyone else's job.  
  
Mae: Crystal!!  
  
Malia: Well it's getting late I think you all should go to bed for the night, and we'll talk in the morning. Okay? (everyone agrees in various degrees.) Mae and Crystal will show you to your rooms while your here. And Crystal?  
  
Crystal: Yeah mom?  
  
Malia(in a warning tone): Separate rooms.  
  
Crystal: Yes mom. (Crystal and Mae show the guys into the house and give them a brief tour ((the house is a three story New England style, there's also a mobile home trailer on the land)) then everyone gets situated and goes to sleep.((the girls decided to share one room and the guys another)) then around midnight.)  
  
Duo: Hey Mae!?  
  
Mae(falling off her bed): Ow. Duo?? What do you want it's... what time is it?  
  
Crystal: It's midnight; this had better be damned good.  
  
Duo: Heero wanted to know what that noise was.  
  
Mae(sitting on the floor head leaning on her bed): What noise? The only noise I heard was you waking me up.  
  
Heero: Listen. (everyone ((because now almost everyone is up and in the girls room)) listens and hears a noise) That noise.  
  
Mae(burying her face in the blanket): Sweet Hestia! Please tell me you did not wake me for that!  
  
Duo: So what is it?  
  
Mae: It's only coyotes.  
  
Heero: And that. (everyone listens again)  
  
Mae: That Heero is your family calling you.  
  
Quatre: "His family"?  
  
Mae: Yes it's a pack of jac..  
  
Crystal(interrupting): Mules. (Duo and Quatre look confused as Heero glares at Mae.)  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
Shannon: Don't threaten to kill her!  
  
Mae: Yeah don't threaten to kill me. Either kill me or let me go back to sleep. (Heero continues to glare at her) Ok, that does it. (she picks up her blanket and pillow)  
  
Shannon: Mae where are you going?  
  
Mae: I'm going to lock myself in the attic until morning. Good night. (she heads out the door, Crystal and Shannon exchange looks and shrug)  
  
Quatre: Will she be alright?  
  
Crystal: Yeah there's a bay window with a daybed in it up there. I think, (looks confused then shakes her head) it doesn't matter she'll get her sleep if she has to sleep in the rafters.  
  
Wufei(shaking his head as he walks out): Stupid, crazy onnas.  
  
Duo: Hey Wu-man wait up.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell!  
  
Quatre: Please don't fight you might wake Mae's family up.  
  
Shannon & Crystal: Good night guys.  
  
Heero: Where's Trowa? (everyone looks around)  
  
Duo: Wasn't he just here?  
  
Quatre: Knowing Trowa he may have gone out to see the coyotes and mules.  
  
Crystal: Or he may have..  
  
Shannon: Oh my goodness. You don't really think he would have, do you? (the two exchange looks)  
  
Crystal & Shannon: He did.  
  
Duo: "Did" what??  
  
Crystal: Nothing. (Shannon giggles) Just get some sleep guys Malia will have us up at dawn doing chores.  
  
Heero: What kind of "chores"?  
  
Crystal: That depends on what she thinks needs to be done. (everyone goes to sleep Duo looking confused.) 


	10. Revelations

(Sure enough at sunrise ((that's about 6 am)) Malia wakes everyone.)  
  
Malia(entering the guys room): Rise and shine! You boys have a long day ahead of you. (she throws open the curtains, Duo being closest to the window yelps in pain.)  
  
Duo: I'm blind!!  
  
Malia: You'll be worse off if you don't get up now.  
  
Wufei: I hope you aren't threatening us.  
  
Malia(shrugging): Then I guess you boys don't want any pancakes or French toast or.... (Duo sits up suddenly)  
  
Duo: You're making all that for breakfast??  
  
Malia: Of course not, that's only half of what I'm making. (she walks out of the guys room leaving Duo gawking before he gets up and dresses quickly. Malia then goes to the girls room.) Good Morning, Ladies!!  
  
Crystal: Can't we sleep a little longer mom?  
  
Malia: No, and where is Maeleana?  
  
Shannon: She went to the attic to sleep.  
  
Malia: Well then I'll go wake her. (the three girls sit up quickly)  
  
Crystal: No!!! I mean I'll go wake her, I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself.  
  
Malia(confused): Okay, I don't understand, but okay. (Malia leaves the girls as the guys start to enter)  
  
Quatre(knocking on the open door): Is it alright for us to enter?  
  
Shannon: Yes, we're all decently attired.  
  
Duo: You alright in here? I mean we heard you yelling.  
  
Crystal(getting up and putting her robe on): That was nothing compared to what could have happened. I'm gonna go get Mae up. (she leaves for the attic, Mina falls back into her bed.)  
  
Duo: Huh????  
  
Shannon: Malia was going to go wake Mae.  
  
Wufei: Is there a problem with her waking her own daughter? (Mina falls back asleep)  
  
Shannon: There is when Mae isn't alone.  
  
Duo: What are you talking about?  
  
Quatre: You aren't saying that..  
  
Shannon: Yes. Crystal and I had a feeling and the fact that he isn't with you kinda adds to our suspicions.  
  
Duo: I'll repeat it "Huh??"  
  
Heero: She's saying that Trowa is with Mae. (he turns and leaves, Wufei follows shortly after, the light finally comes on for Duo)  
  
Duo: Ooooooohhhhhh... I see. (he waggles his eyebrows, then Crystal, who just arrived with Mae, thwaps him upside the head.) Ow! What was that for?  
  
Crystal: For being yourself, now would you and Quatre mind leaving so we can get dressed?  
  
Duo(smiling wickedly): So you don't need my help?  
  
Quatre(wide-eyed): Duo! Of course we'll leave you, ladies. (he drags Duo out so the girls can change.)  
  
Shannon: Mina you have to get up now.  
  
Mina(whining): Why??  
  
Mae: Because if you don't you won't get anything to eat until lunch.  
  
Mina(sitting up suddenly): When did you get back in here?  
  
Mae(rolling her eyes): Just now while you were sleeping.  
  
Mina: So what happened last night? And don't you dare say "nothing".  
  
Mae: Ok then I won't. (Mina and Crystal fall over, as Shannon sweatdrops)  
  
Crystal: You're in denial.  
  
Mae: No I just know you three too well, now shall we go have breakfast? (the other three exchange a look then follow Mae down to the dining room where the guys, minus Heero, and Mae's family are starting to gather.)  
  
Duo: Does it really take that long to get dressed?  
  
Crystal(sitting next to him and pulling at his braid): Of course I think you would know that by now.  
  
Mae(hugging her grandfather): Hi Granpa, you ok?  
  
Fred: Fine, bored but fine. Glad you could make it out on such short notice.  
  
Crystal: What? Did you think we'd forgotten about you?  
  
Fred: Well it's been a couple weeks since you're last visit.  
  
Mae: Granpa you know we went on vacation this last weekend and we were busy before that, by the way mom I have some souvenirs for you but I left them at home.  
  
Malia(finishing setting the table): That's ok you can either mail them or bring them out next trip. Aren't we missing someone?  
  
Quatre: That would be Heero Ma'am; he's probably out exercising.  
  
Malia(wincing): Quatre, right? (he nods) Please don't call me "Ma'am", and that goes for all you boys as well.  
  
Duo: Then what are we supposed to call you?  
  
Malia: You can either call me "mom" or Malia.  
  
Quatre: But that isn't polite.  
  
Malia: I dislike being called by a title like "Ma'am" or "Mrs."  
  
Mae: She does, I remember the trouble she had whenever the school called her. Lucky for her it got to the point where she became friends with the Dean.  
  
Duo: How did she become friends with the Dean?  
  
Malia: I have three kids, Mae and her two brothers, when you have three teenagers attending one school trouble abounds. But for some reason Mae was the worst. (Malia frowns at Mae who tries to look innocent.)  
  
Duo(shaking his head): It figures, although you'd think Crystal here would be the trouble-maker. (he then received a thwap upside the head.) Ow!!  
  
Malia: Crystal! Not at the table please.  
  
Crystal: Sorry mom.  
  
James: Well we can either wait for your friend or we can start eating without him. Either way you young lady are going to explain.  
  
Quatre: I wouldn't worry too much about waiting for Heero, like we said before he's probably out exercising.  
  
Duo: And when he gets back he won't want to eat much anyway. So I wouldn't bother on waiting for him.  
  
Malia: Well if you're sure but he'll be missing some good home cooking.  
  
James: Then let's get started. Mae?  
  
Wufei: What? Do you pray before each meal?  
  
Quatre(gasping): Wufei! That's not an appropriate question to ask them! Whether they do or not we should be respectful of what they do.  
  
James: And to think I was only going to have you start explaining on how you met these boys and how you came to live together. Now I really want to know. (everyone starts eating as Mae begins.)  
  
Mae(sweatdrops): Well dad it's kinda a funny story how we met. You see...... the guys are part of a culture exchange program, and the place they were supposed to be staying at . is the place that I said was being fumigated. (mass sweat dropping, Duo falls out of his chair Mae takes a deep breath) As for how I met them Trowa got transferred to my job and Duo and Quatre are attending the college with Crys and Shannon. That's how we all met but then when the place they were staying at started having major bug problems, they needed a place to stay. You know how big the house is so I arranged with the exchange program people to have the guys stay at the house, and you know Crys was going to move in. And Mina's apartment building caught fire so she needed a place to stay until it's rebuilt, and Shannon's mom moved out of town and told her to either find a new place or move with her, and you know I can't turn a friend away. So that's how we all ended up living together. (she finally stops for a breath)  
  
Duo: I didn't know you could talk that long without breathing.  
  
James(staring pointedly at each of the guys): I hope that you boys are being perfect gentlemen around my daughter and her friends. I would hate to have to call the heads of your program and tell them that you're being intolerable.  
  
Malia: I'm sure the girls would have said something if they hadn't, now I think if everyone's finished that you should get the boys started on the chores while the girls and I clean-up and keep an eye on dad. (Heero walks in)  
  
Duo: Oy! Heero, good timing we're doing chores.  
  
Quatre: If you don't mind my asking what exactly will we be doing sir?  
  
James(smiling): Well that's up to Malia. (Wufei snorts)  
  
Quatre(cutely glaring at Wufei): What do you mean sir?  
  
Fred: Malia is in charge around here. She knows what needs to be done, and what needs to be bought, and all those little things, so we defer to her.  
  
Malia(smiling): Thanks dad, and today I would like the shingles nailed down, the porch fixed, and the chimney bricks fixed. You can split up for this but I would like it all done before dinner.  
  
Duo: Will we get a lunch break? (gets hit upside the head again) Ow! Geez Crystal!  
  
Malia: Yes you'll have a lunch break; the girls and I will bring you out some food around noon.  
  
Heero: When do we get started?  
  
James: Well since most of us just ate in about ten minutes. You can talk amongst yourselves to figure out which of you will do what, then we'll get started. (Heero nods and everyone splits up for the next ten minutes, Mae's parents and grandpa go out onto the porch while everyone else sits in the living room.)  
  
Wufei: I fail to see why we're listening to the orders of some onna.  
  
Mae: You wanna watch how you talk about my mom, or I'll have to kick your ass.  
  
Duo: I wanna know where you came up with that story Mae.  
  
Mae: You'd be surprised what being on the spot can do for your creativity.  
  
Trowa: Why didn't you tell your parents the truth?  
  
Crystal: Think about that one Trowa.  
  
Heero: So who's going to do what?  
  
Duo: Well, I wouldn't mind working on the chimney.  
  
Wufei: I refuse to go onto the roof.  
  
Quatre(sighing): Then I guess Wufei and I will be working on the porch.  
  
Trowa: So Heero and I are working on the shingles.  
  
Shannon: Okay. Mae? What exactly are we going to be doing?  
  
Mae: Well my mom already did the dishes so we're basically straightening, dusting, and keeping granpa company.  
  
Duo: You sure you don't want to work on the porch I'm sure Wu-man won't mind dusting. Yep I can definitely see Wu-man in a frilly apron with a pink feather duster and maybe one of those maid outfits.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell!!  
  
Mae(smiling cunningly): Duo, I didn't know you felt that way about Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Onna!!!!! (Mae's father enters before anything else can be said, and the guys go out to work. The girls manage to finish dusting and cleaning by about 11am.)  
  
Mina: Is that it? We're done?  
  
Malia: Yep that's it now we just wait for about half an hour to make lunch then we'll call the guys in. But for now you can either lounge in here or you can run some drinks out to the guys.  
  
Mae & Shannon: We could take out the drinks.  
  
Crystal(shaking her head): I'm lounging. Mina?  
  
Mina: I wanted to take a quick nap, if that's okay with you Malia?  
  
Malia: That's fine, I'll make some ice tea. (leaves not noticing Shannon blush. She returns a few minutes later with two thermoses full of ice tea and several plastic cups, and hands them to Mae and Shannon. As Mina heads up to the girls room, Shannon heads out to the porch with three cups.)  
  
Shannon: Quatre, Wufei? Where are you guys?  
  
Quatre(from around the corner): We're over here. (Shannon rounds the corner to find Fred sitting in a chair watching, Wufei wiping his brow, and Quatre fanning himself with his shirt half open.)  
  
Wufei: It can't be time for lunch already. (checking Quatre's watch.)  
  
Shannon(shaking herself out of her daze): No, it's.. I brought you some cold drinks. (hands them the cups and starts pouring)  
  
Wufei(looking into the cup): What is this?  
  
Shannon: It's ice tea. (she slightly blushes as Quatre almost chokes while taking a sip.)  
  
Wufei: Winner are you alright?  
  
Quatre(catching his breath): Yes I'm fine.  
  
Shannon(trying not to stare at Quatre's chest): I'll just leave the thermos out here for you. (Quatre smiles, unaware that Shannon is staring he lays down the hammer he had been holding causing his shirt to fall open more.)  
  
Shannon(eeping): Well I think I should head back in now, I'll see you guys at lunch. (she turns and leaves as quickly as she can. Meanwhile, Mae goes to the attic balcony.)  
  
Mae: Dad? Guys? I've got some ice tea for you! (James, Heero and Trowa come over from the right and Duo bounces over from the left, the guys are all shirtless, except James. Mae tries not to gawk as her father is right there.) Umm. Here you go. (she hands out the cups and starts pouring.)  
  
Heero: I thought you didn't like heights.  
  
Mae(not looking at him): I do but I'm ok as long as I have some solid floor under me. @Don't look at him, don't look at Duo, and especially don't look at Trowa.@ So how's it coming? @look at dad that should be safe.@  
  
Duo: I figure another half hour and the chimney will done.  
  
James: We've finished just about half the roof. I'm surprised at how well these boys work. I'm not used to such dedication. You guys keep this up and I might start to like you.  
  
Duo: Hey Mae, are you ok? You look a little red.  
  
Mae(blushing): Yeah, well I think I've had a little too much sun. (Trowa walks over and puts a hand on her forehead, Mae eeps silently.)  
  
Trowa: Perhaps you should lie down for awhile, you feel a little warm.  
  
James: I hope you're not coming down with something, I thought you would take better care of yourself.  
  
Mae(in a softer tone): I'm not coming down with anything, but I think I'll lie down for awhile. I do feel a little tired. But I'll leave the thermos out here for you, later. (she goes back in and sits on the daybed, talking to herself in a half whisper) Oh... my.... (she blinks several times before heading downstairs in a trance-like state. She reaches the living room and sits on the couch next to Crystal without noticing.)  
  
Crystal: Mae, are you ok? (Shannon enters also out of it and sits across from Mae. The two of them stare at, yet past, each other.)  
  
Shannon: He was...  
  
Mae: Yeah... (they blink and notice each other.) Don't tell me that..  
  
Shannon(blushing a little): Not completely, and ..?  
  
Mae(blushing and looking at the ground): All three of them.  
  
Crystal: What are you two talking about?  
  
Shannon & Mae(blushing and looking away): Nothing!  
  
Crystal(raising an eye): Riiiiiiiiiiiight. (Mina comes down)  
  
Mina: What's up?  
  
Mae(still blushing): Absolutely nothing, why?  
  
Mina: No reason. are you ok?  
  
Mae: I'm fine, just a little tired. (before Mina can say anything Malia enters from the kitchen.)  
  
Malia: Well lunch is ready would you like to go call the guys in?  
  
Mae & Shannon(getting wide-eyed): No!  
  
Malia(confused and a bit shocked): Ok. Crystal would you please get the guys?  
  
Crystal(also confused): Sure mom. (Malia heads back into the kitchen.) When I get back we're talking. (Crystal goes out into the front yard and looks toward the roof, then yells) Hey Duo!!  
  
Duo(leaning over the edge still shirtless): Yeah Crystal?  
  
Crystal(eyes widening): Ummmm...(voice squeaking) Nevermind! (she walks in leaving Duo confused he shrugs and goes back to work. Back in the living room) You didn't warn me! (Shannon and Mae jump startled.) Mina you get the guys. (Mina looking bewildered goes to the attic and out onto the roof)  
  
Mina: Hello? (Heero comes into view to get the thermos and hears her)  
  
Heero: What? (Mina silently screams, Heero starts to get frustrated after a few minutes) Did you want something? (Mina shakes her head and turns away to walk back into the house she practically floats downstairs to the living room. Malia comes out just as Mina sits down.)  
  
Malia: Well did you call the guys in? (Crystal shakes her head wordlessly) Why not? (before any of them can answer.)  
  
Fred: Malia!! Get out here!  
  
Malia: Are you okay dad?!?  
  
Fred: I'm fine, but the boy passed out!! (Malia and the girls rush out onto the back porch, where Fred is leaning over an unconscious Wufei. Quatre, who is now completely shirtless, is standing nearby looking worried)  
  
Malia: What happened dad?  
  
Fred: I'm not sure, one minute he was hammering away the next he's on the ground. (Malia kneels next to Wufei and starts checking on him. Shannon staring at Quatre.)  
  
Shannon: Quatre are you ok?  
  
Quatre: I'm fine, just a little worried about Wufei. He isn't the type to pass out.  
  
Mae(looking up from watching her mom): Shannon why'd you ask Quatre... (she stops and quickly looks away from Quatre) @Oh myself, that was not good, I did not need to see him shirtless. Not that he's isn't good-looking.. what am I thinking?!? I have Trowa and Quatre likes Shannon. I'm gonna go inside and go to sleep that's what I'll do.@ (just as she heads inside the crew off the roof comes jogging over)  
  
James: I heard Fred yelling, is everyone ok??  
  
Crystal(trying desperately not to stare at Duo): Wufei passed out.  
  
Malia: Luckily it's only heat exhaustion.  
  
Quatre: I had been suggesting that he at least loosen his shirt before he got too hot, but he insisted he was fine.  
  
Fred: It's not your fault; I noticed he has a stubborn streak.  
  
Duo(shaking his head): Yep that's our Wu-man.  
  
Malia: Well he'll be fine but we'd better get him inside. (Heero and Trowa walk over and pick Wufei up and head inside, once in they dropped him on the couch. Everyone follows them, once in Malia and Mae head to the kitchen, and come back with a bowl of water and some washcloths. Mae takes one of the washcloths and soaks it.) Well while we wait for him to come to why don't we eat lunch, and don't worry I'll save some for him.  
  
Mae: I'll sit with Wufei.  
  
Malia: You sure dear? (Mae nods) Then I'll bring some food out to you. Now before we eat you boys go and wash up, that includes you James. (the guys go to wash up then join Malia, the girls and Fred in the dinning room((with their shirts back on)), Trowa offers to take Mae her food and some for Wufei when he wakes.)  
  
Trowa(setting two plates on the coffee table): Are you feeling better chou?  
  
Mae: Yeah, I just don't deal well with being in direct sun without some sort of breeze or something.  
  
Trowa: Chou, the truth?  
  
Mae(blushing): Do you have any idea how you look without your shirt? You just look incredibly... and since my parents don't know about us, I couldn't be obvious about it in front of my dad. (she looks down at Wufei, then Trowa leans over and kisses her cheek.)  
  
Trowa: I'm sure when you're ready to tell your parents you'll find the perfect way. (he heads back to the dinning room. Wufei starts to stir)  
  
Mae: Hey nice of you to finally wake-up Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Wufei(growling): Onna!  
  
Mae(wringing out the washcloth): Will you calm down, and don't try to move.  
  
Wufei(obviously irritated): What happened?  
  
Mae(putting the washcloth on his forehead): You passed out from heat exhaustion. Are you really that stubborn?  
  
Wufei(smirking): Probably as much as you are. How did I get in here?  
  
Mae: Heero and Trowa carried you in, after you passed out granpa yelled for my mom we all ran out to find you unconscious. You had Quatre really worried. (hands him a glass of water) Don't argue just drink, anyway mom checked you out and said it was just heat exhaustion by then the others had come down from the roof.  
  
Wufei: What is your mother a doctor?  
  
Mae: No, she's just had three kids and several years of first aid training. You name it and she knows how to deal with it. Of course I picked up some of the training too. There's some food on the table but you're not eating until you've cooled off a bit. I'll go eat in the dining room with the others so you can rest. (she gets up and starts to leave with her plate)  
  
Wufei: You don't have to.  
  
Mae: I beg your pardon?  
  
Wufei(sighing): You can stay here if you want.  
  
Mae(smiling): I knew you were nicer than you act.  
  
Wufei: If you tell anyone...  
  
Mae: And pass on this wonderful blackmail opportunity? (he scowls at her) I won't tell as long as you don't want me to. So do you want to talk?  
  
Wufei: I was wondering when we were going to enact our plan.  
  
Mae: I was going to suggest doing it tomorrow but that was before we had to come out here. If it looks like granpa might get worse you guys can go back to Vegas in time for the Renn Faire.  
  
Wufei: You know Barton wouldn't forgive us if we left you out here, besides that place is loud and annoying. I haven't had a good meditation since we arrived. Of course Maxwell doesn't help. (she laughs at the tone he uses. he sighs)  
  
Mae(looking concerned): You ok? (before he can answer everyone else heads out of the dining room)  
  
Duo: Hey look Wu-man's up! (Wufei growls)  
  
Malia: Don't get him upset please he needs to rest.  
  
Crystal(hitting Duo upside the head): Yeah you goof.  
  
James: Well let's get going, we need to finish up as much as we can before dinner. (Wufei starts to get up, Mae gently pushes him back down.)  
  
Malia: And where do you think you're going young man?  
  
Wufei: I'm not leaving Winner to do the work alone.  
  
Crystal: I'm gonna help him since Malia says you aren't getting up until she says so.  
  
Wufei: You?!  
  
Crystal: Yeah I did take some shop classes in high school, I know what I'm doing.  
  
Quatre(worried-pouty look): Wufei, please listen this time.  
  
Wufei: And there he goes with that look again! Winner, with that look you could convince a mountain to bow to the wind.  
  
Quatre: So you'll stay put for now?  
  
Wufei(sighing): Yes, besides, (he smirks) I'm enjoying Maeleana waiting on me. (Mae grabs a throw pillow and drops it on his face.)  
  
Malia: Maeleana!  
  
Mae: I could have been meaner and actually hit him with it. (various forms of laughing, then the guys, Crystal and James head out to finish the chores. On the roof ((Duo's still working on the chimney, Heero is off a little ways from James and Trowa)).)  
  
James: How's it going Duo?  
  
Duo: It's going.Ow! Shit!  
  
James: You ok?  
  
Duo: I just dropped another brick on my foot!!(hops for a few moments)  
  
Trowa: Are you having problems Duo?  
  
Duo: Naw, don't worry I'm fine.(resumes his job)  
  
James(shaking his head): Heero? How're you doing?  
  
Heero: Fine.  
  
James(looking at Trowa): He doesn't talk much does he?  
  
Trowa: Heero has little use for words.  
  
James: I noticed you don't talk much either.  
  
Trowa: I only talk when there is a need; I'm not comfortable with meaningless conversations or excessive talking.  
  
James(blinking): I see. (turning back to their work holding a nail while Trowa gets the hammer) So how long have you liked my daughter?  
  
Trowa(stopping mid-swing): What do you mean sir?  
  
James(looking straight at Trowa): I think you know exactly what I mean. I'm not blind I've noticed a few things like the fact that Crystal, for reasons unknown, seems to like Duo over there. (inclining his head towards the chimney as Duo swears again)  
  
Duo(hopping): Fucking shh.....!!!!......I'm fine!  
  
James(shaking his head): I've also noticed the look in your eyes when you look at my daughter. Now I know she's a big girl and can take care of herself, but she's still my little girl, and I want to make sure no one hurts her.  
  
Trowa: I assure you I would never intentionally hurt her.  
  
James(nodding): I can tell that, what I'm worried about is the unintentional pain you might cause. (shaking his head and raising his hand before Trowa can respond.) Don't worry about it for now, if we don't get at least this section done Malia will give us an earful. (Trowa nods and they continue working, after a few more hours the roof crew is just lounging. Mae sticks her head out )  
  
Mae: Hey guys?  
  
James: You might as well come all the way out.  
  
Mae: Dad, please tell me you're joking?  
  
James: Maeleana Christine will you just get up here. (Mae makes an eeping sound, then slowly and carefully climbs onto the roof. She then crawls across it to where James, Trowa and Duo are laying ((Heero is sitting at the edge.)) .)  
  
Duo: Hey! Nice of you to join us up here! (he looks at her) You ok?  
  
Mae(trembling a bit and taking shaky breaths): Yeah, fine, everything's perfect. Umm.. Mom said to let you know dinner's almost ready.  
  
James: What's she making?  
  
Mae: She's not.  
  
James: What do you mean?  
  
Mae: Dinner is barbeque, salads, and juice. And Wufei is cooking. (Duo sits up suddenly)  
  
Duo: Are you kidding?!?! Wu-man is cooking?!?! This I have to see! (he scrambles off the roof. Heero follows shortly after)  
  
James: So young lady I believe you have something to tell me.  
  
Mae: What do you mean dad?  
  
James(turning to Trowa): You haven't told her then? (Mae eeps and almost falls over.) Maeleana are you alright? (Trowa puts a hand on her arm.)  
  
Mae: I take that to mean that you two had a nice talk up here.  
  
James: We didn't really talk; I was your age once young lady. I can tell when a guy likes a girl and vice versa. So when were you planning on telling your mother and I?  
  
Mae(taking hold of Trowa's hand): I'm not sure, I mean it's not like I didn't want to tell you, it's just that I wasn't sure how to tell you.  
  
James: I understand, but you'll have to explain to your mother. Now let's get down there before your friends eat everything. (the three of them head off the roof, James taking the ladder, Mae and Trowa taking the attic route. Everyone gathers outside at the picnic table while Wufei finishes cooking on the grill ((the table is set up for a good old fashioned cookout)) once everyone is seated and served.) Well it looks like Fred had the heart attack just to get the girls to come out here.  
  
Mae: Dad!  
  
Fred: Maybe I did.  
  
Mae & Crystal: Granpa!! (Fred and James start laughing)  
  
Malia: Stop picking on the girls. After we're done I thought you boys would like to start the fire.  
  
Duo: What fire?  
  
Malia: The usual evening bonfire. (Duo gets a wide-eyed expression.)  
  
Duo: You make a bonfire every night?  
  
Mae: Only when we're out here, or my brothers otherwise my parents and granpa just watch movies and go to sleep. There isn't much to do out here.  
  
Malia: And after you get the fire started you can make.  
  
Crystal& Mae: Smores!!!  
  
Malia: Yes, I have the supplies on the counter in the kitchen, (Crystal starts to get up) but only after everyone is done with dinner.  
  
Crystal: Damn it! (she looks at the guys) Eat faster!  
  
Shannon: Crystal calm down. We'd still have to build the fire. (Crystal starts growling, Mae rolls her eyes.)  
  
Mae: Hey Wufei? Dinner's good, thanks.  
  
Duo: Serious Wu-man I didn't know you could cook this good.  
  
Wufei: Not everyone is incompetent with cooking like you are, and stop calling me 'Wu-man' Maxwell! (everyone continues eating at a normal pace while holding various conversations ((much to Crystal's dismay)) finally they finish and the guys start the fire since it's getting dark Fred heads to the trailer ((which is where he normally lives)) everyone else has some smores, then Malia and James head in to go to bed ((it's now about 9pm)) the gang just sits around the fire in lawn chairs, or on blankets..)  
  
Duo: You know what? I like your folks Mae they're nice.  
  
Quatre: Yes not many people would let five strangers stay with them; I can see where you get your kindness. (Mae blushes and smiles)  
  
Mae: Thanks, I guess I'm a bit like my parents.... You know what I'll be right back. (she gets up goes into the house then returns with a portable stereo and turns it on.) I thought some music would be nice.  
  
Wufei: What is it with you and silence?  
  
Mae: We don't get along.  
  
Mina: Huh???  
  
Crystal: Don't worry about it Mina, she's talking riddles again.  
  
Shannon(sighing): I love it out here, it's so clear you can actually see the sky and not just smog.  
  
Duo: Is that why you can't see the stars in Las Vegas?  
  
Shannon: Almost, between the smog and the lights you don't get a star filled sky in Vegas.  
  
Quatre(looking up): I think I can make out some of the constellations. (everyone starts looking up.)  
  
Crystal: Hey Heero are you gonna just sit under the tree or are you going to join us by the fire? (he ignores her) Ok.. So. what are we gonna do besides stare at the sky?  
  
Mae: I don't know but if granpa is still doing better tomorrow we can see about heading back into Vegas, if not you can all head back without me. Of course that means another year before I get to the Renn Faire, but hey at least I'll have my dress.  
  
Trowa: If you have to stay I'll stay with you. (he pulls her into his arms and holds her)  
  
Wufei: What did I tell you?  
  
Crystal: Huh? What are you talking about now Wufei?  
  
Wufei(ignoring Crystal): Well onna was I right?  
  
Mae(smiling): Yeah, yeah you were right, but if you start with the "I'm always right" attitude I'll forget what I've said and beat you silly.  
  
Mina: I'm confused and tired and going to bed. Good night. (gets up shaking her head and goes inside)  
  
Quatre: Perhaps we should all head in, it is getting late.  
  
Mae: I know what your thinking Quatre and no................ mom isn't going to have us working tomorrow. You guys have managed to finish in one day the work she had planned on taking all week. ((alright you pervs know who you are, why would you think Quatre would think THAT?))  
  
Heero: We work as efficiently as possible. (he gets up and walks off)  
  
Duo: Oy, Heero! Where you going? (Heero ignores him) You know one of these days he's gonna have to answer someone's questions. Hey Wufei you ok man? You look a little pale.  
  
Wufei: I suppose I'm still tired from the heat. I'm going inside to try to meditate and see if I can get to sleep. (he gets up and goes in)  
  
Duo: He was being nice wasn't he? Mae what did you say to him to get him to be nice? Because I know you've been talking with him. (everyone looks at Mae)  
  
Mae: I didn't say anything. (Duo falls over)  
  
Crystal: Is that like "Nothing happened"?  
  
Mae: Yep. (Crystal falls over, Duo takes advantage of this and suddenly moves to sit on her.)  
  
Duo: Aha! Now who's the slave? (Crystal smiles maniacally and rolls to get out from under him and they start wrestling. Quatre blushes slightly and shakes his head.)  
  
Quatre I think I'll move to the porch, it should be safe there. Tenshi?  
  
Shannon(inching back from the wrestlers): I think I'll join you. (the two of them get up and start towards the porch)  
  
Quatre: Trowa, Mae, do you two want to join us?  
  
Trowa: No thank you Quatre. We're going for a walk before we head in. (Mae and Shannon exchange a confused look, Shannon then shrugs and walks with Quatre to the porch. They sit on the bench swing and look out over the yard. Shannon pulls her legs up on the bench and leans against Quatre)  
  
Shannon: It always amazes me that Crystal hasn't broken any bones yet.  
  
Quatre: And I'm surprised Duo hasn't killed himself already. They really are well matched. (he blushes realizing what he's implying) that is. I mean.  
  
Shannon: I know, and they are. (she smiles) Thank you, you do know you're one of the few people who actually thinks that.  
  
Quatre(blushing): But I didn't say.  
  
Shannon: You didn't have to. For some reason it's like I can hear what you're thinking.(she smiles at him)  
  
Quatre(smiling back): I love you too Shannon...(she leans up and kisses him, he hesitates at first but after a moment he responds and kisses her back wrapping his arms around her..)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I'm breaking the continuity for this message.... I still only own the story, and for those who forgot I'm redescribing the OC's: Crystal/Crys is 5'5", blonde hair to her waist. Shannon/Shannie: 5'4", red hair also to her waist, Maeleana/Mae: 5'3" with reddish-black hair about mid-back in length, Mina: 5'5' thick blonde hair just below her waist. I must reiterate that everyone is out of character. And the peacock will die, so says the newt. 


	11. He Said What???

Trowa: Come on. (he helps Mae up from where they were sitting)  
  
Mae: Where are we going? Not that there's too many places to go out here but…and there I go talking non-stop again.  
  
Trowa(smiling at her): Just follow me. (he leads her around to the side of the house and stops)  
  
Mae: So… now where to, or is this our destination? (Trowa glances to his right Mae looks over to see what he's looking at) Oh no. Trowa no, don't even think about it.  
  
Trowa: I'll pick you and carry you if I have to.  
  
Mae(backing up slightly): You wouldn't dare….(he reaches out grabs onto her, then picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.)  
  
Trowa: I suggest you hold on and not struggle.  
  
Mae(trying not to yell too loud): Trowa! Great Athena! Trowa put me down! (she closes her eyes in fear as Trowa starts to climb the ladder with her over his shoulder. When they reach the roof Trowa sets her down and hugs her close.)  
  
Trowa(rubbing her back): I'm sorry I scared you.  
  
Mae(hyperventilating): Why did you... if you had…why?  
  
Trowa: Whenever you've asked me to I've trusted you; I want you to know that no matter what you can trust me.  
  
Mae(getting upset): So you scare me witless!  
  
Trowa(unnoticeably flinching): I didn't mean to scare you. I never want to see you upset, but this is the only way I could think of to get you to trust me.  
  
Mae: You could have asked.  
  
Trowa: As I told your father I'm uncomfortable with excessive talking, but I didn't tell him that I don't really like talking at all. I talk more around you in one hour than I normally would in a month. (he continues rubbing her back) But for all that, I still can't find the words I need to tell you.  
  
Mae: I know, it was easier writing it because then we didn't have to face each other. It was even easier pretending there was nothing going on. (throws her arms around his neck) At least then I didn't have to worry about how much I'd miss you when you leave.  
  
Trowa: Chou, Crystal was right that is a ways off still.  
  
Mae: I know but I just can't picture myself living without you after everything that's happened. I want to be with you for as long as possible. I know what I'm saying is an impossible wish, but I…it's just that after leaving Hawaii I swore I'd never let myself get so attached to anyone or anything that I couldn't bear the thought of losing them…(Trowa stops her with a kiss)  
  
Trowa: I love you. Nothing is going to change that, not anything anyone says, not even the fact that I know we can't be together. (the music from the stereo floats up to them, they listen for a moment as "I Want To Spend my Lifetime Loving You" starts to play)  
  
Mae: I think this is an appropriate song. (they sit in each other's arms and listen to the song…)  
  
"Moon so bright, night so fine, keep your heart here with mine, life's a dream we'll dream,  
  
Face the moon catch the wind, ride the night to the end, seize the day stand up for the light,  
  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you, if that is all in life I ever do,  
  
Heroes rise, heroes fall, rise again with it all,  
  
In your heart can't you feel the glory,  
  
Through our joy, through our pain, we can move worlds again, take my hand dance with me,  
  
Dance with me,  
  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you, if that is all in life I ever do, I will want nothing else to see me through if I can spend my lifetime loving you  
  
(various vocals)  
  
Though we know we may never come again, when there is love, life begins over and over again…  
  
Save the night, save the day, save the love come what may, Love is worth everything we pay ,  
  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you, if that is all in life I ever do,  
  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you, if that is all in life I ever do,  
  
I will want nothing else to see me through if I can spend my lifetime…  
  
loving you…  
  
loving you…  
  
yeah… oh yeah……"  
  
(Trowa leans back on the roof pulling Mae down into a kiss… Duo and Crystal are lying in a tangled mass of limbs…)  
  
Duo(catching his breath): That was a nice song.  
  
Crystal(catching her breath too): It was ok, not my preference but ok.  
  
Duo: So you don't think it was romantic?  
  
Crystal: It was, in a sappy way, but I don't like sap.  
  
Duo: I know what you mean. (sighing and looking at the moon) I once told a friend that the moon looks great from the Earth, I'm glad it still does. (listens as another song comes on) What's this song called? I kinda like it.  
  
Crystal(smiling): It's called "Closer", and yeah, but most people don't like it.  
  
Duo(listening to the song): Hey did they just say……(gets a little wide eyed as Crystal pounces him)  
  
Crystal(smiling down at him): Yeah, give you any ideas?  
  
Duo(smiling back): Do you really want to try to take on Shinigami like that?  
  
Crystal: Do you realize who you are addressing?  
  
Duo(getting a bit confused): What are you talking about?  
  
Crystal(still smiling): Well Shini-baby you are addressing the one and only daughter of Artemis, goddess of the hunt and ruler of the Amazons.  
  
Duo: "Shini-baby"? (Crystal nods) I think I like that. (pulls her down into a kiss) You are enough to drive even me insane.  
  
Crystal: I know. (smiles and leans down to kiss him deeply… Around one or two in the morning a crashing sound wakes Crystal and Duo)  
  
Duo(unwrapping his arms from around Crystal): What was that? (another crash sounds, they straighten their clothes and get up. A third crash sounds, as they are joined by Shannon and Quatre.)  
  
Quatre: What is that noise?  
  
Trowa(joining them with his arm around Mae): It sounds like it's coming from the trailer.  
  
Mae(stiffening in his arms): Oh Hades!! Granpa! (she runs toward the trailer with the others following. When they reach the trailer they hear what sounds like someone being tortured.)  
  
Trowa: Chou, wait. (stopping her.) Duo and I will go first. (Duo nods as he and Trowa pull out their guns Quatre steps in front of the girls. Duo cautiously opens the door, everyone gapes at the sight before them, a very drunken granpa Fred and Heero on the floor singing off-key, with empty beer cans and bottles all around them. The two of them look up at everyone in the door,..)  
  
Fred: Hi kids care to join us? (he then passes out)  
  
Mae: Granpa!! (rushes to his side) Granpa?!? (sighs as she hears him start to snore turns to glare at Heero) Heero what were you thinking letting him drink like that, it could kill him!! (Heero glares back while slightly swaying.)  
  
Heero: He's fine, I put a medication in his first drink.  
  
Crystal: You what!!!  
  
Heero: It's used to keep the effects of alcohol to a minimum.  
  
Duo: Where did you get something like that from?  
  
Heero: From Dr. J, I'm supposed to use it myself whenever I'm in a situation that involves drinking. It keeps me sober no matter how much I drink.  
  
Duo: That explains all those bets I've lost to you, I can't believe you'd cheat.  
  
Trowa: You should know by now the only way Heero Yuy loses is by dying.  
  
Crystal(shaking her head): You guys have more problems than I want to know about.  
  
Mae: So why'd you... I mean... wha.... Huh???  
  
Heero: Quatre was right when he said that we owe you.  
  
Mae: You guys don't owe me anything. I welcomed you into my home because it was the right thing to do.  
  
Heero: That's not what I meant. (closing his eyes trying to regain his balance)  
  
Duo: Heero, buddy, what are you talking about?  
  
Heero(still swaying): If we hadn't arrived here things would be completely different.  
  
Quatre: Heero, perhaps you should get some rest.  
  
Heero(ignoring Quatre): We would possibly be in OZ custody, or dead by now. Arriving in this world could be one of the best things to ever happen to the five of us.  
  
Duo: Heero, you're just saying these things because of the alcohol, why don't you take Quatre's advice and get some sleep?  
  
Heero: I'll probably deny everything I say tonight, in the morning. But that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm saying.  
  
Shannon: What are you saying?  
  
Heero(opening his eyes and turning to face Mae): Suki da. (he then passes out)  
  
Crystal & Shannon: Nani?!??!?  
  
Mae: Huh?? (Duo & Quatre get wide-eyed, Trowa narrows his eyes slightly)  
  
Duo: Heero's lost it!  
  
Mae: Ok first things first help me get my granpa and Heero off the floor. We can just put Heero on the couch, but we need to get my granpa into his bed. (the guys help her move the two, while Crystal and Shannon start picking up some of the cans and bottles. After getting the trailer a little cleaner they head back outside.)  
  
Quatre: I think we should really start trying to find a way home if it's starting to affect Heero's mental health.  
  
Trowa: It isn't. What he said, as Duo pointed out, was because of the alcohol.  
  
Mae: Ok, can we back up a minute? What does "suki da" mean? (the guys exchange a look)  
  
Duo(scratching his head): Well um.....it means....  
  
Mae: Someone better tell me what it means. Crys?  
  
Crystal: No way. You tell her Shannon.  
  
Shannon: I'm not telling her what that means. Quatre would you?  
  
Quatre(blushing): Well Mae, "suki da" means "I like you" it's also a mild way of saying 'I love you'.  
  
Mae: Que...?!?!? But....I mean....and then.....(clearing her throat) To quote Crys and Shannon, "Nani?!?!!?"  
  
Quatre: I don't think we'll find out tonight, and he said he would deny everything he said in the morning.  
  
Mae: But....but... but...  
  
Duo: I think Heero's just lost it. (gets thwapped upside his head) Ow!  
  
Mae: I'm going to sleep. (walks into the house and goes straight to the attic)  
  
Quatre: Perhaps we all should head in since it is late.  
  
Crystal: Some one should stay over here and keep an eye on Granpa.  
  
Trowa: I will.  
  
Duo: You sure Trowa? I mean if you don't really want to...  
  
Trowa: I'm sure Duo, go ahead and get some rest.  
  
Quatre: Alright, if you need anything or if you want one of us to give you a break later you know where we'll be. (Trowa nods as the others head into the house.)  
  
Shannon: I don't know if we should have left Trowa at the trailer.  
  
Quatre: What do you mean Tenshi?  
  
Shannon: I can't quite put my finger on it but...I get the feeling we shouldn't have left him out there. It's probably just my imagination.  
  
Quatre: Then we should take Trowa's suggestion and get some sleep. (he kisses her cheek) Good night Tenshi, good night Crystal.  
  
Shannon: Sleep well. Both of you.  
  
Duo: Night Shannon, Crystal.  
  
Crystal: Good night Quatre, don't bug anyone Shini-baby. Come on Shannon. (leads Shannon in to the girls room where Mina is zonked out)  
  
Shannon: Nani? What did you call Duo????  
  
Crystal: Huh? Oh that, I don't know he likes it. (shrugs)  
  
Shannon: I don't want to know....... 


	12. Wars and Traps

(the next morning at 8am...)  
  
Malia(walking the halls): Rise and Shine!!!(enters the girls room) It's a beautiful new day!  
  
Crystal: Mooooommmmm.....................  
  
Malia: Get up Crystal, breakfast is in half an hour and if you're not there you don't eat.(she then goes to the guys room) Up and at em boys!! (throws open the curtains)  
  
Duo: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! I'm blind!!!!!!!  
  
Malia: Where are Trowa and Heero?  
  
Quatre(sitting up): They're over at the trailer, ma'...er...Malia.  
  
Malia: Then I'll send one of the girls over in a minute but for now up and at em. (walks to Wufei) And how are you this morning?  
  
Wufei(growling): I am fine.  
  
Malia(smiling): Some one's definitely not a morning person. Well I'll see you boys downstairs.(she leaves)  
  
Quatre(cute frown): Wufei you should try to be a little more polite.(Wufei ignores him, and the guys get dressed then head downstairs. When they get there they find the girls sitting at the table with Trowa, Heero, Malia, Fred and James. Heero is being tended to by Malia.)  
  
Quatre(getting worried): What happened?  
  
Fred: I was woken to the sound of fighting, so I went to the living room to see Heero here with a black-eye forming and Trowa with a bit of a bruise.  
  
Duo: Nani?!?!!? Why?  
  
Mae(putting an ice pack on Trowa's cheek): Go ahead and answer him since you won't answer anyone else.  
  
WuFei: They haven't told you what happened?  
  
Mae: No and it's starting to annoy me. They just keep glaring at each other.  
  
James: I'm sure they'll talk when they're ready. But while we're waiting we can have breakfast. Then after breakfast your mother and I are running your granpa into town for his check-up. Then we'll be back after lunch. (everyone sits and eats while exchanging looks. After breakfast Mae's family heads into town.)  
  
Quatre: Ok, I'm assuming you two didn't want to say anything in front of Maeleana's family, so what happened?  
  
Heero: Nothing.(mass sweat dropping)  
  
Mae: That's my line thank you. Trowa what happened? (Trowa remains silent) Trowa you have five seconds to tell me what happened. One..... Two...... Three...... Four...... If I reach five and you don't tell me what happened I'll leave. Four and a half...... four and three quarters..... Five.(gets up and heads upstairs)  
  
Crystal: Mae where are you going?  
  
Mae: Obviously they aren't going to talk about it so I'm not going to bother anymore, if you need me for anything you know where I'll be. (she leaves, Shannon looks at Trowa and Heero)  
  
Shannon: Come on you two what's going on? And don't you dare say nothing. You have a black-eye Heero and Trowa's cheek is swollen, so something had to have happened. (Heero remains silent)  
  
Quatre(concerned puppy face): Trowa what happened?  
  
Trowa: Heero and I had a discussion.  
  
Duo: What kind of "discussion" ends like this?  
  
Heero: The kind that enforces my decision that we need to leave this world as soon as possible.  
  
Mina: I think I'll check on Mae. Crys, Shannon would you come with me? (Crystal and Shannon look at Mina about to object when she gives them a "just do it" look.)  
  
Shannon: Okay... (they follow Mina to the top of the stairs where they find Mae sitting)  
  
Mae(whispering): I see you got the same idea I did, Mina.  
  
Shannon(whispering back): Are you ok?  
  
Mae: Just a little hurt that Trowa wouldn't talk to me.  
  
Crystal: Well let's listen to see what was so horrible we couldn't hear. (back downstairs)  
  
Duo: Alright you two, Mae's family is gone, and the girls are gone. What happened??  
  
Trowa(not looking at the guys): I reminded Heero of something.  
  
Duo: Which was.......? (silence)  
  
Quatre: The two of you are behaving childishly. It can't be so bad as to have you two ignore each other and everyone else. Please tell us, we're your friends and we're worried about you.  
  
Trowa: I reminded Heero of his position.  
  
Wufei: Barton, Yuy, will the two of stop acting like sulking children? Just spit out what was said that ended in a fight.  
  
Trowa: I asked Heero about what he said last night and what he thought he meant.  
  
Duo: And?  
  
Heero: Trowa obviously didn't care for my answer.  
  
Duo(disbeleiving): Are you saying Trowa swung first? (Heero gives a curt nod)  
  
Quatre: Trowa what did Heero say that was so bad you felt you had to hit him?  
  
Heero: I answered his question.  
  
Wufei: I'm not going to sit here and listen to these two sulk any longer, I'm going to go ask Maeleana if there's anywhere to meditate in peace. (he heads upstairs and finds the girls. Crystal signals for him not to give them away. Lowering his voice..) What are you doing?  
  
Mina: Trying to hear what happened, either be quiet and join us or leave.  
  
Mae: If you really want to meditate I suggest the attic. (Wufei quietly sits behind the girls on the top step. Downstairs...)  
  
Duo: Heero would you stop denying it? You two are sulking. Now come on, start at the beginning and just tell us what happened. We're not leaving you alone until you do.  
  
Trowa: After everyone left I checked on Fred. Then sat near the hall so I could hear if he needed anything or if Heero woke up. (Quatre motions for him to continue) At 5:25:14 Heero woke, I waited until he was fully awake, then I asked him about what he said last night. (upstairs..)  
  
Mina & Wufei: What did Heero say last night?  
  
Shannon: He got drunk and told Mae "Suki da", and before you ask Mina it roughly means "I like you." (downstairs..)  
  
Duo: And what did you say Heero?  
  
Heero: I told him.  
  
Duo: ......Ok......  
  
Quatre: What I think Duo is trying to ask is, Heero what did you mean last night?  
  
Heero: I meant what I said, I like Maeleana. (upstairs... Mina hits Mae in the arm..)  
  
Mae(keeping her voice down): Ow! Mina what in Tarturus was that for?  
  
Mina: How could..... I mean I thought.......  
  
Mae: Mina calm down, two things; one it's not for cereal, two even if it were it wouldn't happen.  
  
Wufei: What are you talking about onna?  
  
Mae: Don't worry I'll explain later. (Downstairs...)  
  
Duo: Ok, I can see now why Trowa hit you, but what do you mean you "like" her?  
  
Trowa(glaring at Heero): Good question.  
  
Heero(unfazed): I meant what I said I like her.(he gets up and heads upstairs, everyone at the top of the stairs rushes into the girls room, Mae dragging Wufei, until after they hear a door shut.)  
  
Shannon: Oh my god that was close. (her, Mina and Crystal start heading downstairs) Are you coming Mae?  
  
Mae: Yeah in a minute, I'm just gonna go to the attic for awhile. (goes to the attic. Downstairs...)  
  
Quatre: That wasn't very productive.  
  
Duo: No kidding I'm still confused. (Trowa heads out to the porch)  
  
Mina: You're not the only one.  
  
Quatre(sighing): I was hoping you weren't eavesdropping.  
  
Shannon: Sorry, I guess we let our curiosity get the better of us.  
  
Quatre: Did Maeleana hear?  
  
Crystal: Yeah and she went to the attic, again.  
  
Duo: What does that mean?  
  
Crystal: It means she needs to think in peace. (everyone spends the rest of the morning in silence, after Mae's family returns and they find out that her granpa is ok, Mae's parents tell everyone it's ok to return to Vegas. After they get back everyone goes seperate ways for the night. Friday morning starts tense...)  
  
Duo(whispering): Crystal this is bugging me.  
  
Crystal(whispering back): I know, between Heero and Trowa glaring at each other, Mina moping, and Mae being spacey.... hey I got an idea. (she whispers something to him, he smiles and nods then the two of them get up and leave the room.)  
  
Quatre(to Shannon): I wonder where those two are going?  
  
Shannon: I'm not sure I want to know. (ten minutes later the silence is oppressive when suddenly...)  
  
Wufei: Kisama!!!! (everyone in the room turns to see him soaking wet)  
  
Shannon: What happened? (before anyone can answer they're being pelted by water balloons and diving for cover. Crystal starts laughing while throwing the water balloons.)  
  
Mae: Crystal if you break anything I swear I'll kill you!  
  
Crystal(standing outside the back door): You'd have to catch me first! Uh- oh. (she starts running into the back yard as the guys start running towards her)  
  
Mae: Wait!  
  
Wufei: Why should we?  
  
Mae: Because I know the rules of water war and two things; one you should arm yourself before you enter enemy territory, and two never run out a door without checking first. Now for the arming... (she goes into the garage and returns dragging a box) It's a good thing Crys goes into the garage less then I do.  
  
Quatre: Maeleana, what's in the box?  
  
Mae(smiling viciously she opens the box and lays out various items): First the basic water gun. Second the Super Soaker, next Super Soaker 500, three Super Soaker 2000's, and the ultimate.....(sweatdrops all around)  
  
Shannon: It's a hose nozzle.  
  
Mae: Exactly, he who controls the hose controls the war.  
  
Heero(raising an eye): That makes no sense.  
  
Mae: It makes perfect sense if you'll listen to my plan. (she brings everyone into a huddle while outlining her plan then they break off into two teams and start loading their weapons. Meanwhile outside...)  
  
Crystal: Where are they? They should have been right behind me. Duo, do you see them yet?  
  
Duo(on the roof): No, and if they don't come out soon I'm gonna turn on you.  
  
Crystal: I'm gonna check on them. (she sticks her head into the house then returns outside) Duo they're not in there. (Duo suddenly points behind her as she notices Wufei sneaking up behind him...)  
  
Duo & Crystal: Look out!! (they get splashed and the water war began in full force Duo and Crystal are outnumbered and are quickly cornered by Shannon, Quatre, Mina, Heero and Wufei at the gate)  
  
Quatre: This will go easier if you two surrender.  
  
Duo: Isn't that the same speech you make to the OZ soldiers?  
  
Shannon: Don't try to change the subject.  
  
Crystal: Where's Trowa and Mae? (just then everyone at the gate gets hosed from both sides)  
  
Mina: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Shannon: Mae, Trowa whose side are you on??  
  
Trowa: We're on our own side.  
  
Mae(smiling): I told you he who controls the hose controls the war. (Duo tries to hide behind Crystal, she turns to nail him with a water balloon. Quatre attempts to shield Shannon, Wufei and Mina try to hit Mae and Trowa with their guns which turns out to be a useless gesture. Heero smirks then turns off the faucet next to him, which causes Trowa's hose to turn off)  
  
Duo: Get him he's unarmed!!! (Trowa does his spinning triple-flip leap- thing over them and lands near Mae who stopped spraying when Heero turned off Trowa's hose)  
  
Crystal: Now who's in control? (Mae smiles then sprays everyone including Trowa who is forced towards the others.)  
  
Quatre: Maeleana I thought you were on the same side as Trowa?  
  
Mae: I said this was a water war, that means every person for themselves, besides I have the hose so I control the war! (she proceeds to laugh maniaclly as she continues hosing the others. Heero and Trowa exchange a look then nod at each other, then Heero starts moving toward Mae's hose she notices and turns full force on him giving Trowa the chance to sneak up behind her and tackle her)  
  
Mae: Noooooo!!!!!!!! I will not surrender the hose!!!! (Trowa starts tickling her) AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Trowa stop that's not fair!!!! (he soon gains control of the hose and turns it off the others glare at Mae while dripping wet)  
  
Mae: Would it help if I said sorry? (she gets hit from all of them by water balloons) I guess not. (Mina, Crystal, and Duo fall to the ground laughing, Wufei, Shannon, and Quatre tried to keep their laughter in but barely succeeded, Heero walked into the house then returned with towels for everyone. After drying off they headed in and changed, then started making plans.)  
  
Crystal: So I'm going to the raver at Sean's and I know Duo wants to go, so anyone else?  
  
Mina: Naw, I promised my sister I'd show around town when she came to visit and she's visiting.  
  
Shannon: There's a special Celtic art exhibit at the museum that I've been dying to see so I'm going there, (smiling) and yes you can go too Quatre.  
  
Crystal: Heero, Wufei or Trowa, any of you want to go with me? (Heero shakes his head and starts out the door)  
  
Duo: Heero where are you going?  
  
Heero: To check on the Gundams. (blank looks follow him)  
  
Duo: Ok.......  
  
Wufei: Before you ask again, no. I'm going to sleep.  
  
Crystal: Ok, Trowa?  
  
Trowa: No thanks.  
  
Crystal: Ok then let's get going Duo. (the two of them leave followed shortly by Shannon, Quatre and Mina, after Shannon agreed to drop Mina off at her sister's hotel.)  
  
Mae: Wufei they're gone you can come back out. (he returns to the living room with what appears to be a net made of fishing line.)  
  
Trowa: They won't like this. I don't like this.  
  
Mae(kissing his cheek): If you feel that bad about it why don't you go wait outside, then you can say you had nothing to do with it? (he shakes his head but heads out) Ok you do know how to set this up right?  
  
Wufei: Onna, I am a Gundam Pilot.  
  
Mae: Good because I only know how this works in theory. (after they finish setting up they hide and wait for eveyone to return. Heero is the first to return and Wufei warns him not to sit on the couch, then Quatre and Shannon return and Mae warns them. At 11:30 Mina calls and says she's staying with her sister at the hotel.) Well Wufei so far so good.  
  
Wufei: Are you sure they'll sit on the couch?  
  
Mae: Trust me I know Crys, she and Duo will be on the couch. Shh, here they come. 


	13. Oops....My Bad....

(Crystal and Duo enter the house trying to be quiet but laughing and joking at the same time.)  
  
Duo: Man Sean was cool  
  
Crystal: Yeah he's like that. So....  
  
Duo: So.... (they engage in serious liplocking, then stumble to the couch and start the heavy foreplay.)  
  
Mae(whispering): Oh now that is getting... yeah.  
  
Wufei(whispering back): I agree. (smiling) Now?  
  
Mae(smiling and nodding): Now. (the two of them pull on a cable which releases a lock, which in turn causes the "trap" to go off. Soon Duo and Crystal find themselves hanging from the living room ceiling by a net. Wufei and Mae try not to laugh as they go to their rooms for the night. the next morning as Mina walks in...)  
  
Mina(yawning): Hi Duo, Hi Crystal. (double take) AAAAAAhhhhhh!!!!!! (this wakes everyone else and they come running out. There is mass jaw dropping, as Mae and Wufei fall against each other laughing)  
  
Shannon: What happened??  
  
Crystal(from inside the net): I don't know but get us down!!! (Heero cuts them down and they land on the couch.)  
  
Mae(between laughs): That.. will.. teach you.. not to..  
  
Wufei(picking up): Mess with others.  
  
Mae(catching her breath): I was gonna say not to make out in the living room, but yeah that too.  
  
Crystal: You two did this!?!?!  
  
Wufei: Yes.  
  
Mae: We've been planning this since the beach. (Crystal screams as she chases Mae with one of the couch cushions. After watching Crystal beat Mae for awhile Trowa seperates them.)  
  
Quatre: You mean to tell me that you and Maeleana have been planning this since our visit to the beach?  
  
Wufei: Yes in retaliation for burying me in the sand.  
  
Shannon: That explains why they kept talking to each other.  
  
Crystal: Mae, I thought we agreed for you to use your powers for good instead of the darkside.  
  
Mae: We did but you know how tempting it is...(Quatre shakes his head and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. After breakfast the girls left to get their dresses for the Renn Faire finished or altered, while the guys went to make more repairs on their Gundams. While working on their Gundams, at about mid-afternoon...)  
  
Duo: So tomorrow we go this Renn Faire?  
  
Quatre: Yes, by the way, did you and Heero manage to get the outfits we'll need, Wufei?  
  
Wufei: Yes. They are back at Maeleana's house.  
  
Duo(sticking his head out of Deathscythe): Hey Wu-man? You like Mae don't you?  
  
Wufei(raising an eye): I hope you are not implying that I have feelings for that kichigai? ((insane person+))  
  
Duo(shrugging): I just meant that you seem to actually talk to her without constant insult.  
  
Trowa(joining): He's right.  
  
Wufei: Don't think that I like her in that way Barton. I treat her as I would a member of my clan.... for some reason those girls seem..... I don't know how to say it...  
  
Quatre: Like family?  
  
Wufei: Yes.  
  
Quatre(nodding): With the exception of Shannon, I feel that way towards them.  
  
Duo: Hey, do you think that's what Heero meant by what he said?  
  
Wufei: With Yuy who knows.  
  
Heero(from inside WingZero): Less talk more work!  
  
Duo: Slave driver!  
  
Heero: The sooner we fix our Gundams the sooner we get out of here.  
  
Quatre: We don't know that. Besides we still have to figure out how we got here and how to get back home.  
  
Duo: Q-man's right, besides it's starting to get late. Maybe we should call it quits for the day, I mean the girls did say tomorrow would be long.  
  
Heero: Fine. (the guys start to exit their Gundams)  
  
Duo: Hang on a sec. (goes back into Deathcythe, then comes out a minute later)  
  
Quatre: What were you doing Duo?  
  
Duo: I managed to get my communications system back online today and I just tested it. Heero we need to make a stop on our way back to the house. (Heero raises an eye) I told the girls we'd get dinner for them.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! You conducted an unathorized test of communications?!?  
  
Duo: Chill Wu-man, you're gonna give yourself a hernia. What I did was basically make a phone call.  
  
Wufei: Did you think to make sure the line was secure??  
  
Duo(scatching his head): Umm.....  
  
Heero(growling): Baka....  
  
Wufei: What if OZ is listening for such a comunication?!? You could have just handed us over to them!  
  
Trowa(suddenly stiffening): Or the girls....  
  
Quatre: You don't think that OZ would.... (Wufei nodded as they rushed out to the hummer, after locking the warehouse and headed back to the house)  
  
Duo(mumbling): Please let them be ok.... (as they pull up they notice the 'Tank' isn't there....)  
  
Quatre(going into the house): Did they say they were going anywhere Duo?  
  
Duo: No, Crystal said they would be here. (the guys go in and start checking the house and backyard for the girls, then meet back in the living room)  
  
Trowa: Anything?  
  
Quatre: No. What now?  
  
Heero: We go to a secure location and call the number OZ left with the girls. (the others agree and they start heading out. Heero throws open the door to come face to face with...)  
  
the girls: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mae(falling backwards into Crystal): Great Zeus on his throne!!! Don't do that!! (everyone starts to calm down)  
  
Quatre: We were worried, where were you?  
  
Shannon(helping Mae and Crystal up): Ms. C called right after Duo and said the final alterations to our dresses were done, so we went to go pick them up.  
  
Crystal(dusting herself off): So what did you get for dinner?  
  
Duo: Ummm...... we didn't get anything.....  
  
Wufei: Maxwell made an unchecked communications test and there was a possibility that safety was comprimised.  
  
Mina(blinking): A what?  
  
Heero: He called you without making sure the line was secure.  
  
Mae(sighing): Let us put our dresses up and I'll get something together for dinner.  
  
Heero(stopping her): Iie.  
  
Mae: I beg your pardon?  
  
Heero: Everyone get changed into something decent.  
  
Duo: How decent?  
  
Heero: Semi-formal. (with that he disappeared into his and Wufei's room, leaving behind confused faces, various shrugs then everyone goes to change.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I still don't own the majority of characters. Including myself.... and yes this is a cottage cheese hat I have on..... 


	14. Everyone's gotta eat sometime.......flyi...

( a good fifteen minutes later....)  
  
Duo(standing at the hall entrance): Alright Heero get out here! We're all changed and waiting!  
  
Crystal: Duo would you sit down. ((the girls are wearing variously styled gowns/dresses))  
  
Duo: I wanna get whatever he's planning over with so I can get back into comfortable clothing. Besides I'm hungry.  
  
Crystal: You're always hungry.  
  
Duo(smiling): Yeah but not always for food. (Mae and Shannon close their eyes and eep)  
  
Mae, Shannon and Mina: TMI!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: What?  
  
Shannon(opening her eyes): TMI, Too Much Information.  
  
Mae: Delete files, delete files, delete files...  
  
Wufei: Onna what are you talking about?  
  
Mae(opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling fan): Look a ceiling fan!  
  
Wufei(giving her a strange look): Kichigai...  
  
Quatre: Wufei...  
  
Mae: Wait a minute should I be insulted by that?  
  
Heero(coming out of the hall): It means insane person.  
  
Mae: Oh, in that case.... Thank you Wufei. (she smiles, Duo shakes his head)  
  
Duo: And you guys say I have problems... Anyway, why'd you get us dressed up Heero?  
  
Heero: We'll be taking Mae's car and the hummer, I'll drive Mae's car and lead.  
  
Crystal: Why not the Tank?  
  
Heero: Do you really want to be seen getting out of the Tank in semi-formal wear in front of a nice restaurant?  
  
Crystal & Mae: We've done it before.  
  
Shannon: Except in complete formal wear.  
  
Heero: We are not taking the Tank. End of discussion. And I'm driving lead.  
  
Crystal: Fine, but where are we going? (no answer as he leads everyone out...)  
  
Mina: Who's riding where?  
  
Crystal: Well I'm driving the hummer, who's riding with me?  
  
Wufei: I'm going with Yuy.  
  
Mae: And two more people can fit in my car.  
  
Trowa: Why not you and I? After all it is your car. (Mae shrugs)  
  
Mae: Why not, that is if no one else minds? (no one objects, so they get into the vehicles and Heero starts driving...) So where are we going? (Heero remains silent.) Right, thanks sooooo much for letting me ride in front Wufei.(mock scowling at him)  
  
Wufei: I have honor onna, and as amusing as it would have been to see you climbing in and out of the back seat in that dress it wouldn't have been honorable. (after driving in silence for a while they arrived at the Monte Carlo Hotel/Casino. After valet parking everyone follows Heero through the casino to Andre's French Restaurant...)  
  
Crystal: What are we doing here?  
  
Maitre d': Reservation?  
  
Heero: Yuy.  
  
Maitre d': Ah, mais oui. This way s'il vous plait. (the Maitre d' led them to a private room, then a waiter handed them menus and began listing the specials...)  
  
Waiter: Aujourd'hui les specialites de la maison sont..... (several members of the group blinked in confusion, when the waiter left they opened their menus...)  
  
Mae: Ok Crys, what shouldn't I order.......  
  
Crystal: Go with the chicken special.  
  
Mae: Gotcha. (the waiter returns..)  
  
Waiter: Etes-vous pretes?  
  
Heero: Yes, we're ready.... (the waiter took their orders, when he got to Duo and Wufei...)  
  
Wufei: I'll have this. (he said pointing at the menu.)  
  
Waiter: Ah, escargots. Bien, et vous, monsieurs?  
  
Duo: That sounds ok I'll have that too.  
  
Waiter: Tres bien. (with that the waiter left.)  
  
Crystal: Umm Duo, Wufei...  
  
Heero(interrupting her): Let them eat what they ordered.  
  
Duo: Huh?  
  
Crystal: I was just gonna to say that escargots is very garlicky. (Mae and Shannon snickered. after awhile and some pointless conversation, the food arrived....)  
  
Waiter: Bon apetite. (Duo and Wufei stared at their plates...)  
  
Duo: Ummmm........  
  
Wufei: What is this??  
  
Crystal: You ordered escargots, which is, of course snails. (Wufei paled slightly as he and Duo attempted to eat...)  
  
Duo: Man how do you get these things....(the snail he's trying to eat falls to the plate)  
  
Wufei: Yuy I blame you for this.... (his snail suddenly flies out of his tong-things bounces off the wall, ricochets off the candelabra, then flies towards Mae...)  
  
Duo: Incoming!! (Mae looks up confused)  
  
Crystal: Mae duck!! (Before Mae can react the snail flies straight for her head...... just before it can hit her a hand reaches out and catches the snail)  
  
Mae(blinking): ......Thanks.........Heero.........  
  
Heero(tossing the snail back to Wufei): Try again? (Wufei turns red and returns to trying to `eat' his snails....)  
  
Mae(still blinking): Soooo..... what are we doing after dinner?  
  
Crystal: Splitting up, I got invited to a Birthday Rave so I'm going home long enough to change.  
  
Shannon: Anyone we know?  
  
Crystal: You know him, Matt from band.  
  
Shannon(almost choking on her food): You serious?! Then I want to go with you. I haven't seen him since grad.  
  
Mina: As much as I'd like to go my sister is still in town....  
  
Crystal: Bummer, Mae you wanna go?  
  
Mae: Get cereal, me at a rave? I don't think so. I am going to........ (looks thoughtful) I actually don't know what I'll do... (sweatdrops from the other girls)I think I'll just go to sleep, I mean the Renn Faire is tomorrow morning... and unlike some I'm not coherent on just two hours sleep.  
  
Crystal(raspberries): Any of you guys want to go? (guys exchange looks)  
  
Duo: You know my answer.  
  
Quatre: I'd like to go if that's alright?  
  
Crystal: That's fine, anyone else?  
  
Wufei: I have better things to do. (nods to Heero then gets up and leaves)  
  
Shannon(blinking in confusion): Did he thank you or is he being rude?  
  
Mae: He thanked Heero. That's what the nod was. (the other three girls and Duo blink)  
  
Duo: How'd you know?  
  
Mae: You could see it in his eyes. You can hide any emotion on your face, but your eyes will betray you.  
  
Trowa: How do you know that?  
  
Crystal: Because she has a blank face but emotion filled eyes.....at least half the time. (Mae sticks her tongue out at Crystal) That was mature....  
  
Mae: I never claimed to be mature.  
  
Shannon: Well if we're done I suppose we should head out...(at various degrees of slowness everyone got up and left the restaurant. Then headed back out to get their vehicles((I can't call the Hummer a car now can I?)) after making it back to the house and changing those heading to the rave left...)  
  
Author's note: I'm working on the next chapter as fast as I can but I'm having trouble with it. I hate having an idea that I can't put into text... but be warned there are plot twists in the future. 


	15. Yeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh........

Disclaimer: I still don't own the majority of the characters, or the purple monkey that keeps talking to me… ::thick Scottish accent:: They can take our lives but they'll never take our Anime!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Anyway last we saw Crystal, Duo Quatre and Shannon were going to a rave…  
  
(after changing and getting in the 'Tank'..)  
  
Duo: I can't believe you decided to join us Trowa. I mean I never thought you.. (Trowa raises his eye) …and I'll shut up before I say something really stupid.  
  
Quatre(smiling): I think what Duo means is why did you decide to join us Trowa?  
  
Trowa(shrugging): It'll be a new experience; besides how often do 'raves' happen back home?  
  
Duo: I'm gonna have to do something about that… (they arrive and pile out)  
  
Shannon: I didn't know Matt moved…  
  
Crystal: he didn't this is his aunt's place.  
  
Shannon: That explains it, I knew there was no way he could have bought anyplace this big, at least not without robbing a bank or something…  
  
Crystal: Seriously. (the guys sweatdrop.) Well let's go in… (they enter the house and join the party ((I won't go into details cause I don't go to raves… :P )) after a while Shannon and Crystal step outside for some air…)  
  
Shannon(looking inside watching the guys dance): You know that's just sick…  
  
Crystal (sipping a soda): Yep.  
  
Shannon: And they swear they've never been to a rave before…  
  
Crystal: Except Duo who I've been taking to raves since they got here. (watching Quatre and Trowa) Ugh, now that's just sick…  
  
Shannon(tilting head slightly): Yeah… I can't even do that. Oh… now that…  
  
Crystal: That's it they're walking home… (the guys start walking out, Quatre fanning himself and Duo wiping his brow)  
  
Quatre: That was quite a workout...  
  
Duo: And of course after any strenuous activity Trowa doesn't even blink.  
  
Crystal(smirking): And how do you know that Duo?  
  
Duo(blinking in surprise then smiling): Well I have my methods…  
  
Crystal(thwapping him upside the head): You are such a perv.  
  
Duo: But isn't that why you like me?  
  
Quatre(simultaneously): Duo!!  
  
Shannon(simultaneously): TMI!!!!!! (the four of them continue to joke and 'dance' until almost 2 am, when they decide to go home)  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is a short chapter because it's a filler because of my writers block. Many thanks to Setsu-chan, Luna, Li-chan and Robin for help with this and the next chapters. And a big thank you and congratulations to "Mia" for being the 64th reviewer and the first to acknowledge the even rule. If I had anything of value I'd probably send you something.  
  
Reminder of what the girls look like: Crystal is blonde with mid back length hair, stereo-typical California blonde; Shannon has red hair, also mid back, looks like a stereo-typical Irish; Mina is your stereo-typical ditzy-blonde, her hair is butt length; Mae is stereo-typical Hawaiian looking, with shoulder length brownish-red hair. If you have forgotten what the guys look like…then I think you're an idiot…seriously though how can anyone forget what those hotties look like?? 


	16. All's Faire

Anime Weekend Chapter 16: All's Faire  
  
Disclaimer: Well obviously I don't own Gundam Wing or I wouldn't be slaving and striving to please the readers…. Ok I'm not slaving but I'm striving.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry it's taken me so long but between writer's block and some personal things I am trying to keep the story going as fast as I can. I would like it noted that I have never been to a Renn Faire so if it's not accurate… :P  
  
  
  
  
  
(Everyone was awoken at six am by the sound of a big metal pot bouncing off the ceramic tile floor..)  
  
Crystal(sitting up on the couch): What the hell…??? (Duo fell out of the chair he was in, Quatre wandered out rubbing his eyes)  
  
Quatre: What was that? (a thud is heard from the kitchen)  
  
Duo(getting off the floor): I didn't do it!  
  
Crystal(rolling her eyes): Duh! And I don't think the others would make that much noise…except Mina and she's not back yet.  
  
Duo(yawning): Maybe someone's breaking in…  
  
Quatre(frowning looks into the kitchen, then comes back to the living room): Oh my…  
  
Shannon(yawning and coming out of the 'den'): What's wrong?  
  
Quatre: Heero's making breakfast…  
  
Duo(crinkling nose): that means toast and coffee..(trails off as Quatre shakes his head)  
  
Quatre: Heero is making eggs and pancakes. (nods as Duo's jaw drops) I know, I wish I knew why.. (WuFei and Trowa walk out of the hall)  
  
WuFei: What's wrong with Maxwell this time?  
  
Shannon: Heero's making eggs and pancakes for breakfast, I don't understand why that's a big deal though.  
  
WuFei(raising an eye): Yuy is cooking food other than toast and coffee? (Quatre nods)  
  
Trowa: He's never done so before. (before anyone can comment the front door opens and Mina staggers in)  
  
Crystal: Hey, took you long enough to come back.  
  
Mina(zombie staring): Coffeeeeeee……………… (mass sweat dropping Heero walks out of the kitchen)  
  
Heero: breakfast is ready for anyone hungry and Duo don't eat everything. (he then disappears down the hall)  
  
Duo: Where's he going?  
  
Quatre(thoughtful frown): Maybe he went to get ready, we are leaving in half an hour right?  
  
Crystal(eating a pancake): Yeah, I suppose that means someone should get Mae up. (the sounds of a door opening footsteps through the hall and a door slamming) What the…?? (Shannon and Crystal get up and head down the hall then return a few minutes later)  
  
Shannon: I feel so sorry for her, it's like Fate doesn't want her to go to any Renn Faire, or something.  
  
Quatre: What's wrong is Mae alright?  
  
Crystal: She's in the bathroom losing last night's dinner.  
  
Trowa: Is she okay?  
  
Crystal: Yeah, she's not really used to French cuisine. (Several minutes later a door is opened and another closed) …Anyway we should get changed to save time.  
  
Duo(puppy eyes): Can't I stay here? (Mae walks out in her Renn gown((peasant/barmaid style)) and sits at the table)  
  
Trowa(walking over): Are you okay chou?  
  
Mae: I'm fine, and Duo you can stay here…… over my dead body. (Duo gapes and blinks) In the mean time as I am very much alive go get changed so we can leave. (everyone gets changed into their Renn-wear ((I know that's probably not a real term but it is now)) then meet in the living room after deciding to take two vehicles ((the Hummer and the Tank)) they head to the Faire…)  
  
Crystal looking in the rear-view mirror as she parks): Mae, stop that!  
  
Mae: I can't help it you know how long I've been looking forward to this.  
  
Crystal: Well stop biting your lip you're gonna cut it. (everyone climbs out of the two vehicles and heads into the Faire grounds)  
  
Duo(whistling in awe): Wow…this is… cool.  
  
Quatre: Everything looks authentic…  
  
Trowa: Except the people in shorts with cameras. (the girls giggle/snicker at that statement)  
  
WuFei: I thought you had said there would be weapons here.  
  
Shannon: The blacksmiths are over there… (points to the left) and we will be at the craft booths unless everyone gets distracted in which case I say noon food pavilion. (nodding everyone splits up. At 10:13((am for those of you who were wondering)) the girls are wandering around the grounds with a large bag each)  
  
Mae: This is great I can't believe some of the stuff we got here.  
  
Crystal(making a sudden stop in front of the other three): God-like Hotties at 1 o'clock!! (the others peering around)  
  
Mina(looking around like a maniac): Where? Where? Where?  
  
Crystal(pointing and drooling): There… (the other three look and gasp)  
  
Shannon: That's…  
  
Mae: Treize and Zechs! We can't let them find the guys.  
  
Shannon: Okay here's the plan Crys, you and Mina find the guys and head back toward the cars. Mae you and I are on distraction detail. Ok? (the others nod) Then split. (Crystal and Mina head towards the blacksmith area to find the guys as Shannon and Mae walk towards Treize, Zechs and their entourage. Mae pretends to stumble right in front of them, Zechs catches her before she can fall and helps steady her.)  
  
Mae: Thank you very much… Why Mr. Merquise, Mr. Khushrenada, what a pleasant surprise!! I hadn't thought you would be here.  
  
Shannon: What brings you out here on this lovely day?  
  
Treize(bowing): Ladies, a pleasure to see you again. We're here on business I'm afraid.  
  
Shannon: Oh? Then I suppose you wouldn't be interested in joining us for a refreshment? (the group has started walking again)  
  
Mae(smiling sweetly and gently fanning herself): Perhaps a cool drink? It is rather warm out, and I would imagine your clothes are a bit stifling. (a few of the soldiers start shifting and gently tugging at their collars)  
  
Treize(taking Mae's arm lightly): I cannot help but notice that you have been subtly guiding us in one direction, and I wonder why you would do that. Could it perhaps be that you do not wish us to go in the other direction and possibly discover our quarry? (Shannon averts her eyes and Mae appears shocked)  
  
Mae: Why Mr. Khushrenada! If I didn't think you were a gentleman I would think you were insulting me. (she turns her back to him and folds her arms lightly then continues in a hurt tone) In fact I think you are insulting me, or more precisely my integrity… (she trails off as she spots Crystal, Mina and the guys trying to sneak by, she suddenly turns toward Treize) But you wouldn't insult me like that would you? (giving her best kicked puppy face. Treize glances past her then looks her in the eye)  
  
Treize: I have underestimated you, you are more cunning that I had originally thought. (he turns and nods to Zechs who motions to the soldiers.) I do hope you'll forgive us but we have business with your associates. (Treize, Zechs and soldiers start towards the guys and……….)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
((::pulls off head phones:: oops sorry brain to finger miscommunication, how many people hate me now?))  
  
(The Gundam Pilots exchange a look as the OZ contingent heads them. Weighing their options they prepare to either fight or flee, when suddenly a voice booms…)  
  
Voice: Seize them!!!! (a horde of Barbarians rushes the OZ soldiers wrestling them into submission, as the girls and pilots make a run for it.) 


	17. Blackmail & Boredom

Anime Weekend Chapter 17: Blackmail & Boredom  
  
Disclaimer: (walks out with a clipboard, dressed in a business suit, hair in a bun) Mae:This is here for two reasons. First to re-affirm that I do not, I repeat do not, own Gundam wing. Therefore no one can sue me for infringement of copyright law..(turning page on clipboard)..or whatever. Second is to provide some minor amusement before the actual story. So for those waiting for the insane comments I present my muse Beytra, reciting a riddle that was originated by the founder of my high school group. As an extra if you are not one of my friends and you know the answer I will write something special just for you. You can make your guesses in your reveiws, and now Beytra....  
  
Beytra: About time you useless extension of 'my' creative genius.  
  
Mae: You know I can banish you into an oubliette, with no one but Tamahome and Miaka for company.  
  
Beytra(shuddering): Fine. (clearing throat) "If you're walking through the Grand Canyon and the wheels fall off your canoe, how many pancakes can you fit in a dog's house?"  
  
Mae: As stated before make your guesses with your reveiws. More than likely the answer will be given in the next chapter, depending on how many reviews there are......and now the story.....  
  
  
  
  
  
(When last seen our heroes and heroines were almost caught by Treize, Zechs and a troupe of OZ soldiers at the Renn Faire, but were saved by a horde of savages who thundered down and captured OZ...We now rejoin our friends in the living room of the house sitting around, still in their Renn wear, catching their breath from the narrow escape...)  
  
Duo: Man that was almost too close.. (Crystal whispers something to Mina and Mae, all three start laughing hysterically)  
  
Shannon(rolling eyes): Great they've lost it. (Crystal rolls out of her chair laughing)  
  
Mae(between gasping laughter): Matt......savage......Crys.......favor.......torture...... (she disolves into more laughter)  
  
Quatre(frowning): Torture? What do you mean?  
  
Mina(gasping as well): ......Make- up......dresses........pics.......net......copies.....mail.....(she and Mae join Crystal on the floor clutching their sides with laughter)  
  
Duo: Huh?!?!?!!?  
  
Shannon(struggling to contain laughter): If I understood them right, 'Matt was one of the savages at the Faire. (pauses to bite back a snicker) Crys asked him to 'arrest' OZ as a favor. (turning to face Quatre eyes dancing with pure laughter) And the 'torture' will be them dressed in complete drag, having pictures taken. The pictures will be put on the internet, and some copies mailed direct to us. (Mina, Mae and Crystal, who had been calming down errupt in renewed hysteric laughter. The guys exchange some looks before Duo doubles over in laughter, WuFei smirls*, Trowa shakes his head, and Quatre half smiles)  
  
Quatre: I almost feel sorry for them. (the three hyenas on the floor start calming again)  
  
Crystal(wiping at tears and catching her breath): Don't.. their pride will be the only thing that will really be hurt.  
  
Quatre(nods then looks at the three concerned): Are you three okay? (Crystal shrugs and nods, Mina also nods, but Mae just lies on the floor staring at the ceiling)  
  
Trowa(kneeling by her): Chou, daijoubu? (Mae stares blankly, then blinks) Mae?  
  
Crystal(leaning over Mae): Well she's not dead...(trails off and moves back as Mae suddenly sits up and scrambles down the hall) What the.....?? (a door slams shut) ....I think she might have a flu...  
  
Wu Fei(glancing at Heero, who is leaving quietly): If she's this ill shouldn't she see a physician?  
  
Duo(smiling devilishly): Why Wuffers, are you actually worried about someone other than your beloved Nataku? (Wu Fei smirks as Crystal tackles Duo and starts half beating him up)  
  
Crystal(punching Duo in the shoulder): Shut up.  
  
Shannon(shaking her head at Crystal and Duo's antics then turning to look at Wu Fei): Mae doesn't much like doctors or hospitals.  
  
Mae(walking back out looking miserable): I hate you two. (glaring at Crystal and Shannon)  
  
Crystal(punching Duo once more before getting up and blinking confused): What'd we do???  
  
Mae(sitting on the couch head draped onto the back of the couch): You...(pointing at Crystal) ..with the damned French food, and you (pointing at Shannon) with that crap called mutton...(blanches in rememberance)  
  
Shannon: Sorry I didn't think you would react. (as she's speaking Trowa sits on the couch next to Mae and gently pulls her to lean against him, and brushes at her hair)  
  
Trowa: Are you sure you're okay? (Mae nods as Quatre re-enters from the kitchen with a cup)  
  
Quatre(handing Mae the cup): Just sip this, it should help you feel better. (she follows his instructions then sets the cup on the coffee table, and leans back against Trowa)  
  
Crystal: Well I'm gonna change and go chill out back.  
  
Duo: I'll join you  
  
Crystal(smirking): For which one? (starts down the hall, Duo follows smirking as well)  
  
Mae: Do you two mind? I don't need those visuals while I'm already nauseous! (the two chuckle as they head down the hall. scene change ((insert rain disolve effect)) Tuesday; day ((utilizing authoric powers)) at the college...)  
  
Professor: Now remember anyone caught cheating will automatically fail the test.  
  
Duo: What if we aren't caught?  
  
Pro.(rubbing forehead): Mr Maxwell I think you're one of the few students I will not miss. (smiles at Duo's mock hurt expression) Now begin. (in another room...((speed panning))...)  
  
Instructor: Now I'm sure you are all dying to know how you did on the 'Rites of Passage' assignment, so I'll be handing you each a copy of your groups project with your grade and an explanation. I have to say some of these were very unique, but Mr. Carter you cannot fit 75 people into a Volks wagon Bug...my generation tried that already. (starts passing out the papers) For the rest of the class you may talk amongst yourselves or ask me about your grades.  
  
Shannon(looking at her grade): 'A-'....not bad, it could have been worse.  
  
Quatre(nodding): Yes, you might have worked with Carter. (scene change ((insert spiral disolve)) to the mall...)  
  
Mae: So if you go up one level and head right you can't miss it. (smiles as the customer leaves, then sighs and rubs her forehead)  
  
Trowa: Are you sure you don't want to take a longer break and eat somethign more than celery?  
  
Mae(smiling half-heartedly): I'm sure, and I'm fine. It's probably a cold or something. (seeing his expression) I promise if I don't feel better by tomorrow I'll go see a doctor... (a woman rushes up holding a crying child)  
  
Woman: Where's the nearest restroom?!? (Mae gives Trowa a look then they give directions...scene change ((old SuperFriends effect)) Wednesday afternoon. everyone is sitting around the living room variously occupying themselves ((ie. Crystal and Duo are sprawled on the ground, Heero's on the computer...etc.)) but more or less doing nothing)  
  
Duo: 79. 80. 81.82...  
  
WuFei(scowling up from his book): Maxwell what are you doing?  
  
Duo: 85. 86. Counting fan revolutions. 90. 91....  
  
Mae: So I take it we agree this is boring?  
  
Mina: Yeah so what do we do?  
  
Crystal(slowly smirking): Hey Mae....  
  
Shannon(rolling her eyes): Oh Allah they're plotting.  
  
Mina(blinking incredulously): What did you say?  
  
Shannon: ...I said 'they're plotting'....  
  
Mina(shaking her head): Nononononono, before that you said "Oh Allah".  
  
Shannon(blinking in surprise): I did??  
  
Quatre(smiling): You did. May I ask why?  
  
Shannon: I don't know, I didn't even realize I'd said it. It just came out....  
  
Quatre: As if it were a reflex? (Shannon nods)  
  
Crystal(walking out of the kitchen): Okay people pack it up.  
  
Everyone((which means the girls, Duo and Quatre)): Why?  
  
Crystal: Because I called in another favor, and we're going out. Before anyone asks it's casual, and we're taking the Tank. (glares at Heero. about twenty minutes later they're driving along in the Tank ((in the front seat are Crystal, Duo and Mina; middle seat: Shannon, Quatre, Heero, and in the back: Mae, Trowa and WuFei)).....)  
  
Duo: Are we....  
  
Crystal(not looking at him): You finish that question and you won't be eating solid foods for a month.  
  
Duo: ........Okay. (various snickers)  
  
Shannon: Crys, where are we going?  
  
Crystal(smirking): If I tell you that I'd have to kill you.  
  
Shannon(sighing): Crystal, you are not a spy, and we are not your informants/prisoners. (random chuckling, a few minutes later Crystal frowns thoughtfully)  
  
Crystal: Hey Shannon is it me or is Mae being too quiet?  
  
Trowa(from the back): She's asleep.  
  
Shannon(turning to see): .....She is.  
  
Mina: Is it me or is she acting stranger than usual?  
  
WuFei: She should see a physician.  
  
Crystal looking at the rear-view mirror): You wanna try taking her? Cause I gaurantee it'll be hellish.  
  
WuFei: Perhaps I will.  
  
Shannon & Crystal: Good luck!  
  
Trowa: Yesterday she said if she weren't feeling better she would see a doctor. (a few nods. several minutes later they pull up in front of what looks like a 'hole-in-the-wall' restaurant.)  
  
Mina(as everyone starts getting out): We're having dinner at a dive?  
  
Crystal: Just wait... (after Trowa wakes Mae, they enter to find a Karaoke & Sushi Bar ((comlpete with private rooms))..)  
  
Mae: Crys? I love you but I hate you. I'll be waiting in the car. (turns to head back to the car.)  
  
Trowa(stopping her): Chou.....  
  
Mae(half-whining): But I hate karaoke...  
  
Trowa(hugging her lightly): Then don't sing.  
  
Crystal: Oh no, I have this all planned out. Everyone is singing and in a specific order.  
  
Shannon: And now would be the time to run away screaming.  
  
Crysstal: Bite Mina.  
  
Mina: Leave me out of this!  
  
Crystal(pulling out a small box): Anyway I've written everyone's name on pieces of paper and put them in the box. We're each gonna draw a name then choose and sing a song that we think describes or symbolizes that person. (blank stares and confused blinking from the others... rolling her eyes) To make it even easier we'll sing in order that we draw and I'll draw first......(over-dramatically shuffles the paers in the box then draws one) ...The first song is about........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: ::bowing profusely:: I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took so long but if you read my profile you'd see it wasn't really my fault. Anyway next chapter will have some deep inuendos....I wonder if anyone will catch them?  
  
Beytra: Probably not, you're vaguer than a fog covered high desert.  
  
Mae: True....well later my loyal and forgiving fans.... 


	18. Musical Madness part 1

Chapter 18: Musical Madness part 1  
  
Diclaimer/Author's note: Salutations ....I still don't own...anyway I may be slow producing chapters for a while, I'm still unpacking from moving. So I'm sorry if I torment you with the delays...  
  
Beytra: You know you love torturing people..something about screams of agony piercing the silence...  
  
Mae(dreamy eyed):....especially when it's some cute guy chained to a rack.....(blinks and composes self then glares at Beytra) You're evil....  
  
Beytra: Of course I am why else would I continually try to get you to torture and kill sweet innocent Quatre?  
  
Mae:...anyway on with the story...cue Announcer....  
  
  
  
  
Announcer: When we last we saw our heroes and heroines, they were in a private room of a Karaoke/Sushi bar and Crystal was drawing a name.......  
  
  
Crystal(reading the piece of paper):......Duo-chan..  
  
Duo: I didn't do it.  
  
Crystal: .....Idiot, I'm singing about you. Go ahead and draw a name, (to others) we can go in order of drawing to make it easier.  
  
Duo(draws, and silently reads it): Can I draw again?  
  
Crystal: Only if you drew your own name which you didn't...why who'd you draw?  
  
Duo: 'WuFei'...(various snickering, WuFei sulks/scowls)  
  
Crystal: Sorry you're stuck..your turn to draw WuFei.  
  
WuFei(draws): .........'Mina'  
  
Mina(draws): I got.......Trowa.......riight.....  
  
Trowa((I'll assume you know everyone is drawing)): 'Shannon'  
  
Shannon: 'Heero'  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Crystal: .....Heero? Who did you draw? (he drops the paper onto the table)  
  
Duo(picking it up and reading it): Heero got..Mae...  
  
Mae(raising eye): ......(draws a paper) I got Quatre...  
  
Quatre: If I'm correct I'll be singing about Crystal...(draws) 'Crystal'.  
  
Crystal: Okay. (drops five large books on the table, which creaks under the weight) Here are the song books complete with the CD's, I brought some discman's if you wanna listen first, and we'll start in about twenty minutes.   
(everyone starts going through the books and listening to the CD's to choose or help choose songs. ((if you would like the lyrics to any of the songs used in this segment of the story and don't want to use a search engine email me I'll send you the lyrics.))...after the twenty minutes has passed Crystal goes to the mic)   
  
Crystal: Okay, since we're going in the order we drew..the first song was lovingly chosen for my Shini-baby..'Swedish' by Tom Green...(Mae starts to choke on her drink, Crystal clears her throat as the song begins...)  
  
Crystal: My Bum is on the rail   
Bum is on the rail   
Look at me my Bum is on the rail  
My Bum is on the man   
Bum is on the man   
It's a lot of fun to put your Bum on a man   
My Bum is on the step   
Bum is on the step  
Don't fall down the step you might hurt your Bum  
(laughing)   
Chorus   
And that is not very fun if you fall down and hurt your Bum  
I like to put my Bum on things, It's fun for everyone  
My Bum is on the cheese   
Bum is on the cheese  
If I get lucky I'll get a disease  
My Bum is on the Swedish Swedish Swedish Swedish  
My Bum is on the gum   
My Bum is on the gum  
I could blow a bubble with my Bum Bum Bum  
My Bum is on the ship   
The battle ship   
I hope they don't shoot the cannon into my Bum  
And shoot poo all over the place (poo poo)  
Chorus  
Cause that isn't very fun  
When they shoot a cannon in your Bum  
I like to put my Bum on things  
It's fun for everyone  
My Bum is on the dog  
My Bum is on the cat  
My Bum is on the phone  
My Bum is all alone  
(Loon)  
The rail is all alone   
The man is all alone   
The Swedish is all alone  
My Bum is all alone  
(1,2,3,4)  
My Bum is all alone (Repeat 12x)   
Get the poo of my Bum  
(Get the poo off)  
I need the poo of my Bum  
I got to get the poo of my Bum  
(Poo Poo)  
I want to hear the cannon  
(Loon)  
No let me hear the cannon  
(Loon)  
No, No, No, No not the loon  
(Bum is alone, Bum is alone, Bum is alone, Bum is alone)  
I want to hear the cannon  
(Loon)  
I want to hear the cannon  
(Loon)  
I want to hear the cannon not the loon  
(cannon)  
Yeah the cannon  
Now get the poo off my Bum  
I want the poo poo off my Bum Bum  
Can I hear the Loon again  
(Loon)   
  
(Crystal bows and sits down while Mae, Mina and Shannon laugh)  
  
Duo(gets up, shaking his head and chuckling): Babe I worry about you...(goes to the mic) Okay here's my song for Wu-man...  
  
WuFei: Maxwell! My name is not 'Wu-man'!  
  
Duo: Whatever, I'll be singing 'Superman' by Five For Fighting....(pauses as the music starts up and then begins to sing...after his fairly good cover. WuFei, with his eye raised, goes up for his turn)  
  
WuFei: This song is being reluctantly sung and was chosen for Mina by her friends....'Barbie Girl' by Aqua.....(reads along with the spoken intro before singing halfheartedly) Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken  
D'you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken.  
Jump in...  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me.....(stopping and going wide-eyed) Dishonorable!! I refuse to continue!  
  
Mina(big huge puppy eyes): Pwease WuFifi? You're doing so well...  
  
WuFei(almost growling): Fine...and don't call me that!..(continues in a bland, spoken manner. when he finishes he storms to his seat and plops down)  
  
Mina(going up for her turn): Thank you WuFifi...(ignores his glare) Okay before I start I have to say that it's very hard to find a song for Trowa...the best I could do is 'Silent All These Years' by Tori Amos...and yeah I know it probably doesn't make sense...(sings her round then bows extravagantly then sits. Trowa whispers something to Mae before going up..)  
  
Trowa: I request that no one question the song or my singing abilities or possible lack thereof..(a few eyes raise) I'll be singing 'Aerials' by System of a Down for Shannon... (Shannon raises her eye. when he finishes he sits back down next to Mae)  
  
Shannon(blinks for a moment then gets up):...Trowa I wanna talk to you when we get home...Anyway I guess it's my turn, my song is about Heero and it's 'Indestructible' by Matthew Good Band, enjoy...  
  
Shannon: Died in a motor crash   
I came back for you   
The perfect version of myself   
Tomorrow we start again   
Tomorrow came and went   
I'm indestructible, how   
I'm indestructible   
I'm indestructible, how   
I'm into, I'm in two   
We won't say a thing   
While you give your life away   
Give your life away, not a thing   
We won't say a thing   
While you give your life away   
Died in an amusement park accident   
I came back for you   
So you wouldn't be alone   
And if I go away again   
You can have my stereo   
I'm indestructible, how   
I'm indestructible   
I'm indestructible, how   
I'm into, I'm in two   
We won't say a thing   
While you give your life away   
Give your life away, not a thing   
We won't say a thing   
While you give your   
I'm indestructible   
I'm indestructible   
I'm indestructible   
  
Quatre(as Shannon sits back down): That was an...interesting choice...  
  
Duo: Quatre what are you talking about? (slinging arm over Heero's shoulder) That describes our Perfect Soldier..well..'Perfectly'  
  
Heero: Duo remove your arm from my person before I remove it from yours...  
  
Duo(quickly removes his arm only to wrap it around Crystal): You have to get through my baby.  
  
Crystal: Says who? Anyway it's your turn Heero.  
  
Heero: Hn. (gets up and stands in silence).........  
  
Crystal: Uhh.....Heero? You have to introduce the song....you know state the title artist and who it's about.....?  
  
Heero: ....'Trying', Lifehouse.......Mae (making eye contact with her and keeping it during the whole song)   
Could you let down your hair   
And be transparent for a while   
Just a little while   
See if your human after all   
Honesty is a hard attribute to find   
When we all want to seem like we've got it all figured out   
I may be the first to say that I don't have a clue   
I don't have all the answers   
And God I pretend like I do just   
Trying to find my way   
Trying to find my way the best that I know how   
Well I haven't memorized all the cute things to say   
But I'm working on it   
Maybe I'll master this art for today   
I'd quote all the lines off the top of my head   
And you'd be (Trowa wraps his arms around Mae in a posessive gesture and stares at Heero)  
I don't understand all of these things I've read   
I'm just trying to find my way   
Trying to find my way   
Trying to find my way the best that I know how   
Well I haven't drawn it or figured out quite yet   
But even if it takes my whole life   
To get to where I need to be   
And if I should fall to the bottom of the end   
I'll be one step back to you   
I'm trying to find my way   
Trying to find my way   
Oh, I'm trying to find my way   
Trying to find my way.....(Trowa still stares at Heero as Heero sits)  
  
Duo(leaning to Crystal and whispering): Babe? Did we miss something?  
  
Crystal(whispering back): Obviously, but don't worry we'll know soon enough.....  
  
Duo: You know you scare me sometimes...  
  
Crystal: Good. (during the exchange Mae goes up to the mic)  
  
Mae: I have a few things to say before I begin; first I hate Karaoke, second Crys don't go to sleep tonight you may not wake up, and third I really hate being the center of attention. Now that that's out of my system, I shall be attempting to sing 'Hero' by Chad Kroeger featuring Josey Scott for slash about Quatre... (after she finishes she immediately sits back down next to Trowa, who pulls her into a hug, and kisses her cheek.)  
  
Crystal(leaning to whisper to Duo): Yep, we missed something.  
  
Quatre(leaning toward them): You two shouldn't whisper, it will make people think you're up to something. (smiling as he gets up) Besides, I am about to sing for you Miss Crystal. (Shannon smothers a giggle as Quatre bows elaborately to Crystal before going to the mic)  
  
Duo(blinking): Was Quatre being sarcastic??  
  
Shannon: Wait until you hear which song he chose.  
  
Quatre: I will now be performing 'Fat Lip' by Sum 41 for or about Crystal. (Crystal and Mina gape, Mae raises her eye, and the guys look confused as Quatre sings/raps along with the song. Once he finishes he's greeted by silence and frowns concerned.) Did I do that bad? (suddenly the others break into applause and whistles)  
  
Mae(half-whining, half-teasing): Quatre....you just made the rest of us sound like a chorus of frogs....  
  
Shannon: Speak for yourself.  
  
Duo(suddenly screams): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Girls: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Crystal: What?!?!?  
  
Duo(pointing at Trowa): Trowa's smiling!!!  
  
Crystal(blink then tackles him, and starts to strangle him): Die!!!!! (throttling his neck) What the hell is your problem?!?!?  
  
everyone else: .....................  
  
Duo(choking): Help me!!  
  
Quatre(sighing): Crystal can you please stop?  
  
Crystal(stops choking Duo buts hits him before getting up): Fine, besides we're doing one more set before we head home...  
  
Mina: Are we drawing again?  
  
Crystal(scooping the papers back into the box and shaking it): Yeah but we can go in any order for performing. (holds out the box for everyone) So everyone draw randomly and Mae'll write down who drew who.  
  
Mae(raising eye): I will?  
  
Crystal(handing her a piece of paper and a pen): Yep.  
  
Mae:...........Ooookkkkaaaaaaayyyyyy......(everyone randomly draws.........) 


	19. Author's Note

Notice:  
  
Dear Wonderful and loyal readers of this fic,  
  
I am writing this to let you know that I've run into a little snag in the story....  
and I have a question for all of you.   
Do you want a second Karaoke chapter or do you want the plot to move on?  
I can write the story either way, but I thought I'd ask all of you since you're the ones reading it.  
You can send your comments to me at my email address, in the subject space please   
put: re:AW Fic. otherwise I will delete it without reading it.   
I am also wondering if anyone has any suggestions on what to do in the sequel.   
I will give full credit to anyone whose ides I use.  
  
Thank you for reading this.  
  
Maeleana 


	20. Musical Madness: Take Two

Anime Weekend Chapter 19: Musical Madness Take Two.......  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own.....although if I can purchase some of the characters I wouldn't mind......  
  
Author's Note: (bows before the readers)....I am soooooooooo sorry but if you read my profile you'd see that I was internet-less for a while...oh and the Sequel is in the works.....anyone who wants to help write it will get co-Author billing. I unmasked the announcer because he was annoying me........it was Phil.....  
  
Beytra: And you say I have problems.  
  
Mae: You do, you want me to kill Quatre! I can't kill Quatre!!  
  
Beytra: So torture and maim him.  
  
Phil: Bey, Quatre's too innocent to maim or torture.  
  
Beytra: Shut and go back to pretending you're an announcer.  
  
Phil: Fine....(clears throat) We join our friends as they draw names for their second round of Karaoke.......  
Mae: Before we draw does anyone want to go in any specific order?  
  
Mina: Can I go first?  
  
Mae(writing):.....Sure.....who wants to go second?  
  
Crystal: If no one else does I will.  
  
Quatre: May I go third? (Mae nods and continues writing)  
  
Shannon: I guess I can go fourth..  
  
Mae: I'll be happy going last...  
  
Trowa: I'll go before you.  
  
Mae(still writing): So that leaves Duo, Heero, and WuFei...  
  
Duo: I wanna go after those two....it'll make me sound even better.  
  
Crystal(hitting his shoulder): Nothing will make you sound better....frog boy..  
  
WuFei: I'll go after Yuy.((confused yet?))  
  
Mae(finishing writing): ...Okay.....so from the beginning who's singing about who?....Mina?  
  
Mina: Crys.  
  
Mae: Crystal?  
  
Crystal: Wu. (recieves a glare)  
  
Mae: Quatre?  
  
Quatre(light smile): Trowa.  
  
Mae: Awww.....Shannon?  
  
Shannon: The blonde bimbo.  
  
Mae:....Since Mina's singing about Crys I take it you mean Mina.  
  
Mina: Hey!  
  
Mae(ignoring her): Heero?  
  
Heero:.....Shannon. (Shannon raises her eye)  
  
Mae:...Riiiiiiiight....WuFei?  
  
WuFei:....Yuy.  
  
Mae:.....................Duo?  
  
Duo(drapes and arm over her shoulder): I get to sing 'bout you. (trademark smile)  
  
Mae:.........Oh joy......Trowa? (giving him a pleading look)  
  
Trowa(removing Duo's arm from Mae): Quatre.  
  
Mae:...Awwwwwwww...isn't that cute! and I'll be singing about braindead.  
  
Crystal(patting Duo's cheek): That means you Shini-baby.  
  
Shannon: I suppose we should start picking songs.  
  
Crystal: Yeah but this time you only get ten minutes....((ten minutes later)) Okay Mina you're up.  
  
Mina(going to the stage): I am sing Pink's ''Get the Party Started'' for my best friend Crystal. (she sings and sits, Crystal goes up)  
  
Crystal: Okay...I'm singing to WuFei.....Alicia Keys, ''A woman's worth''..... (WuFei grumbles something about 'baka onnas', but is silent by the time Crys finishes, as she sits down Quatre heads up)  
  
Quatre(lightly smiling): I'll be singing "Best Friend" by Brandy for Trowa...... " Whenever I'm down, I call on you my friend A helping hand you lend, in my time of need so I I'm calling you now, just to make it through What else can I do, don't you hear my plea Friends may come and friends may go But you should know that That I've got your back, it's automatic So never hesitate to call Cuz I'm your (bother)sister and always for ya and I I don't know what I'd ever do without you From the beginning to the end You've always been here by my side So I'll call you my best friend Through the good times and the bad ones Whether I lose or if I win I know one thing that never changes and That's you as my best friend Whenever I'm down With all that's going on It's really going on Just one of those days When ya, ya say the right things, to keep me moving To keep me going strong, what else can I say? Friends are there through thick and thin Well I've been told that And I believe that it's automatic Call me when you need a friend Cuz I'm your (brother)sister and always for ya and I don't know Oh yeah I'll be there for you When you're going through Things that may need a friend Friend you can count on me, call me when you need me, oh yeah (Quatre sits, Shannon lightly squeezes his hand then gets up for her turn)  
  
Mina, Mae& Crystal: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!  
  
Shannon(rolls her eyes as Quatre blushes): I will be singing Garbage's "Stupid Girl" for Mina.  
  
Mina: Hey!!  
  
Shannon: What?  
  
Mina: I love that song!  
  
Shannon:.........it's your personal theme.....(she sings it, then shaking her head at Mina ((who sang along)) sits back down. Heero gets up and goes to the mic)  
  
Heero:......"Little Sister", Youngstown, Shannon.....(gets a few 'aww's before he sings, when he's done he sits back in the corner. WuFei gets up)  
  
WuFei: I will be singing "Completely Lost" by Grapes of Wrath.....to Yuy..(Duo snickers but gets hit upside the head) "Where have I placed my reason why do I lose control seems that I've lost the lesson it seems I'm blind to what I see the most Through all the crowd day to day the smallest things drag me the most I feel laying cricket 'fore the rain from loosely to completely lost Gets so mean for it's own sake surely not for a point watch my words make your smile break and see the kind of pain I've set afloat Through all the crowd day to day the smallest things drag me the most I feel laying cricket 'fore the rain from loosely to completely lost Come upon our beginning fail to see where I've been take the path back to hurting curse myself again for what I've done Through all the crowd day to day the smallest things drag me the most I feel laying cricket 'fore the rain from loosely to completely lost completely lost completely lost" (WuFei sits as Shannon and Crystal exchange a questioning look, but before they can say anything Duo bouces up to the stage)  
  
Duo: Mae I gotta say........cool that rhymed.....anyway it wasn't too hard to find a song for you.....so I will be singing Sheryl Crow's " Soak up the Sun" (((obviously)) sings the song then takes dramatis bowsbefore sitting down while Trowa gets up)  
  
Trowa: Quatre....Mae helped me pick this song out.....REM, "End of the World" (launches into a perfect rendition of the unintelligible song, Quatre chuckles as Trowa sits back down)  
  
Quatre: Thank you Trowa, and Maeleana.  
  
Mae(exaggerated sigh): I guess that means it's my turn?  
  
Trowa: Isn't there a saying about saving the best for last?  
  
Mae(rolling eyes goes to the mic): Okay...I found the perfect song for Duo...........Afroman "Because I Got High" (the guys' reactions range from confused to snidely amused)  
  
" I was gonna clean my room until I got high I gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high my room is still messed up and I know why - cause I got high [repeat 3X] I was gonna go to class before I got high I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high I am taking it next semester and I know why - cause I got high [repeat 3X] I was gonna go to work but then I got high I just got a new promotion but I got high now I'm selling dope and I know why - cause I got high [repeat 3X] I was gonna go to court before I got high I was gonna pay my child support but then I got high they took my whole paycheck and I know why - cause I got high [repeat 3X] I wasn't gonna run from the cops but I was high I was gonna pull right over and stop but I was high Now I am a paraplegic and I know why - because I got high [repeat 3X] I was gonna pay my car note until I got high I was gonna gamble on the boat but then I got high now the tow truck is pulling away and I know why - because I got high [repeat 3X] I was gonna make love to you but then I got high I was gonna eat yo pussy too but then I got high (Mae mumbles over this line so she doesn't have to actually say it) now I'm jacking off and I know why - cause I got high [repeat 3X] I messed up my entire life because I got high I lost my kids and wife because I got high now I'm sleeping on the sidewalk and I know why - cause I got high [repeat 3X] I'm gonna stop singing this song because I'm high I'm singing this whole thing wrong because I'm high and if I dont sell one copy I know why - cause I'm high [repeat 3X]" (goes back to the table)  
  
Crystal(laughter dying):....Whooo.....ok I think we've had enough fun for one night.......  
  
Mae:.....Good cause the moment we get home I'm killing you....  
  
Shannon: Now children........  
  
Mae & Crystal(pointing at each other): She started it!  
  
Mina:......I don't get it....(the other three roll their eyes, and everyone starts for the cars..........)  
Author's Note: I was looking over some of the other chapters and I discovered something.....I forgot to tell y'all what a smirl is..because in one of the past chapter I have WuFei "smirling" what that means is he's smirking and smiling at the same time.....hence smirl.......and if you noticed I'm back.... 


	21. It's Called Acting

Anime Weekend Chapter 20: It's called Acting  
  
Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
Beytra: You do wish.  
  
Mae(sniffle):....I know....  
  
Phil(patting Mae's shoulder): It's ok, as your better muse I still love you....  
  
Shannon:...........M-chan.....you're on crack........  
  
Phil(ignoring the others): Our Heroes and Heroines....not the drug Beytra.....have since returned to their "normal" schedules.......we last saw them on Wednesday....we rejoin them on Friday evening.......  
  
+  
Scene: The house, everyone has gathered for dinner......  
+  
  
Shannon(helping Mae serve up some Lasgana): Well it's Friday.....anyone have plans?  
  
Crystal: It's exam season so there are no parties...since everyone is cramming...  
  
Duo(mouth half full): Bummer.  
  
Mae(her and Shannon sitting to eat): Well the mall is closed since the fire this morning.....and now the mall will be smoking free....  
  
Crystal:...Damn. (getting a few looks) What?  
  
Duo:.......You smoke?  
  
Crystal: On occasion........yes...  
  
Duo: Really??  
  
Mae:...Just remember one thing, you guys don't know half of the truth about us....we either choose to omit certain facts or you just haven't asked.  
  
Quatre(tilting head): Like what?  
  
Mina:....You reeeeeeeeeeaaally don't want to know....  
  
Shannon: She's right. So have you guys figured out how to get back yet? (quickly changing topics)  
  
Heero: No.  
  
Crystal: Any theories?  
  
Quatre: We have a couple but none solid. If I didn't know better I would say it was magic...but that's the least likely scenario.  
  
Crystal: You don't believe in magic?  
  
Quatre: Don't get me wrong it's believable in stories and myths...but not for reality.  
  
Mae: Well if you're basing your beliefs on reality then you shouldn't be able to exist in this world. (silence....broken by the phone ringing) I'll get that. (goes to the kitchen to answer the phone)  
  
Quatre(to Shannon): Did I upset her?  
  
Shannon: No, Mae just firmly believes that magic does exist even if you can't see or feel it. (WuFei makes a noise of annoyance/disgust)  
  
Crystal: What is your damage now?? (WuFei gets up, ignoring her, and goes to his and Heero's room).......One of these days I'm gonna kick his ass....  
  
Duo:.....Have I said I love you?  
  
Crystal: Not in the past hour.  
  
Heero: Not at the table.  
  
Duo: Why Heero if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous.  
  
Heero:..... (gets up and also goes to his and WuFei's room. everyone else finishes dinner, half an hour after she left to answer the phone Mae returns with a notepad)  
  
Shannon: More fic ideas?  
  
Mae: No........meeting time and location.  
  
Crystal(frowning):....What meeting?....With who?  
  
Mae:...........coughtreizecough  
  
Everyone else in the room:...........  
  
Duo: Who??  
  
Crystal:....Please say I heard you wrong...  
  
Duo: Who?....Who???  
  
Crystal: Zip it owl boy. Mae......who? (Mae clears her throat and mumbles something)  
  
Shannon:....Either say it properly or I reveal forbidden secrets to the guys.  
  
Mae:....Blackmailer.....  
  
Shannon: Yes, now answer....intelligibly.  
  
Mae:....Fine....Tomorrow I'm meeting Treize Khushrenada....  
  
Crystal: Are you on Crack?!?!!?  
  
Quatre(frowning):....Why?  
  
Mae: He has a few theories on how you guys got here and I think he should be heard out if it'll help.  
  
Duo:....You really want us gone that bad? (Crystal tackles him and punches him)  
  
Mae:....it's not that I want you guys gone.....it's that I know you have obligations in your world.  
  
Shannon: Well you should take someone with you.  
  
Mae: You volunteering?  
  
Shannon: Let me think......no....  
  
Mae: Then don't say that, because I can't take anyone else.  
  
Shannon: What about Crystal?  
  
Mae: She'd drool over Zechs.  
  
Shannon: True, Mina?  
  
Mae: She'd jump Zechs.  
  
Shannon(sweatdrop): ..........What about one of the guys?  
  
Mae: Who, though?  
  
Shannon: Heero?  
  
Mae:...........Think about that....he'd probably try to shoot Treize.  
  
Shannon(sighs): Or plant a bomb.....Trowa?  
  
Mae: Much as I'd like that......it may not be the best plan.  
  
Shannon: Too big of a distraction? (Mae nods) There's no way I'd suggest Duo, so that leaves WuFei......  
  
Mae(briskly): No.  
  
Shannon:.....Oookaay...So you really think it'll be ok for you to go alone?  
  
Trowa: She's right chou....it may not be safe...  
  
Mae: It's not safe to walk the streets on the way to work but that never stopped me, besides I'm a big girl I've been taking care of myself for years.  
  
Quatre: I could go with you.  
  
Mae:.......You may not want to.  
  
Quatre(cute frown): Why not?  
  
Mae: The methods I plan to use are not quite........Kosher.  
  
Mina: Slut.  
  
Trowa(eye raise): Excuse me?  
  
Quatre: Miss Mina that isn't nice.  
  
Crystal: Is she right Mae?  
  
Mae: Crys, Crys, Crys, I'm not a liar and I'm not a slut.....I'm an actress.  
  
Crystal(rolling eyes):.....right and I'm the Queen of Egypt.....  
  
Mae: Anyway the point, your majesty, is that I'll be fine, and the meeting will take, at most, an hour.  
  
Crystal(sticks her tongue out at Mae): Where?  
  
Mae: At one of the parks, and no I won't tell you which one, you'll just follow. The point of meeting him at a park is that he can't try anything without the possibility of me making a scene.  
  
Quatre(tilting head thoughtfully): That makes sense....but I still don't think you should go on your own......  
  
Mae: Don't worry I'll be fine. (looks at Trowa) Really. (Trowa reluctantly nods)  
  
Duo: Sooo.....................what are we gonna do for now?  
  
Crystal(punches his arm): Idiot.  
  
Mae: ......Well we could just hang and watch movies, since no one has any real plans..........(various agreements then arguements over what type of movie concluding with the decision to watch one movie from each genre leaving horror/slasher movie for last, so those who don't want to watch it can retire for the evening. )  
+  
Author's Note: Ok so this was extremely short chapter, and I can't think of anything witty to end with......anway we're reaching the end of this story. which means I have to plan out how the guys got to LV, how to get them home, how to have the good-byes, etc. 


	22. Scientific 'Oops'

Anime Weekend: Chapter 21: Scientific Oops  
  
Disclaimer: I really do wish then I wouldn't be living in poverty...anyway I don't own any of the places or people in this story. I will be slow posting since it will take 10 minutes to get to the nearest internet capable computer, and that's on a good day.  
  
Author's note: First of all the bullet is a scene change, the beginning, or the ending. Some one asked for the answer to the riddle. Well here's Beytra and Phil to re-state the riddle and to state the answer.  
  
Beytra: If you're walking through the Grand Canyon, and the wheels fall off your canoe, how many pancakes can you fit in a dog's house?  
  
Phil: Since no one guessed, here's the answer; None, ice cream has no bones.  
  
Mae: And there you have it. Anyway, as stated I will be delayed in posting. I am moving to A small town in the middle of the desert. Monetary donations will be accepted to bring me out of poverty.  
+  
  
Scene: Alexis Park Resort, Penthouse. Saturday, 10 am.  
  
Mae(paying the taxi driver as she heads into the hotel): ............Why did I agree to this again?...Oh yeah because I'm insane. (goes to the concierge desk and lets them know who she's there to see gets escorted up by an anonymous OZie, and told to sit and wait for 'the General' in the living room/ foyer area)  
  
Treize(entering, with Zechs, then taking her hand, kissing it): Ms. Maeleana, a pleasure. You of course remember Lt. Merquise...  
  
Mae(nodding as Zechs bows): Gentlemen, I believe you said you had a theory on how everyone came here?  
  
Treize(smiling): Yes I did. Would you care to join me for brunch while we discuss it? (They start down to a restaurant. Scene change to Mae's house about noon...))  
  
+  
  
Crystal(pacing): Okay where the hell is she....she said an hour..  
  
Quatre(playing chess with WuFei): Perhaps she got stuck in traffic? Check.  
  
Shannon(reading a musical score): I doubt it, not on a Saturday afternoon...unless she went to the Strip.  
  
WuFei(making his move((in chess you freaks))): You all seem rather worried...did she not say she was capable of taking care of herself? Checkmate Winner.  
  
Quatre(blinks): True.....but she was going to meet the head of OZ...who knows what he's capable of.  
  
Crystal: .....I need a smoke.  
  
Heero: That habit will kill you.  
  
Everyone else(blink):.............  
  
Crystal:....Riiiiight....if she's not back in ten minutes I'm calling the police and saying she was kidnapped.  
  
Mina: Isn't that a bit extreme?  
  
Mae(walking in): Especially since it's not kidnapping if the person goes willingly.  
  
Shannon: Where have you been?  
  
Mae: At the meeting. Yes, I'm fine; no, there was no trouble; and yes, I think they're right.  
  
Quatre: What did they say?  
  
Mae(smiling): Don't worry about that....Tomorrow at 3 pm we're going to meet them at the abandoned warehouse outside Green Valley, with the Gundams. (various eye raises)  
  
WuFei: Excuse me?  
  
Mae: They proved that their theory was correct and according to Dr. J tomorrow is your best chance to get home.  
  
Heero:.......you spoke with Dr. J?  
  
Mae: Yes I spoke with the freaky ol' coot, and are you ready for this? Him and the others are responsible for you guys being here.  
  
Duo: NANI?????  
  
Mae: According to Dr. J, the five of them were working a new type of sonic shield and disrupter, but they made a slight miscalculation, the result was a big sonic and temporal blast that knocked you guys and the Ozies here.  
  
Crystal: So how long did it take you to understand that one?  
  
Mae: About five explanations. Anyway the good doctors compared notes with Treize and Zechs and at the same time the 'mistake' happened, you guys appeared here.  
  
WuFei: How do you know Khushrenada wasn't lying to you?  
  
Mae(blank stare at him/through him): Because he has nothing to gain by decieving me. Anyway I told them we'd meet them tomorrow at 3 pm, and the scientists agreed.  
  
Trowa: Why that time?  
  
Mae: Well for one thing it gives us time to get the Gundams there.  
  
Quatre: And the other reason?  
  
Mae:........It gives us time for farewells..... (Silence reigns as that thought sinks in)  
  
Duo:......Wow.....  
  
Quatre: What is it Duo?  
  
Duo:......I got so used to being here......it's gonna be weird to go home.....  
  
Quatre(sadly smiling): I know....but we knew this would happen.  
  
Heero: How do we know Khushrenada won't try to leave us? After all if he goes back and we stay he'll win the war....  
  
Mae(pulling out a piece of paper): He won't do that. I got him to sign an agreement of temporary truce...at least until you're all home.  
  
WuFei: Why would he sign it if he doesn't know if we'll uphold such a truce?  
  
Mae(icy stare): Because, I signed on behalf of you five. If you break the truce I'm responsible.  
  
Trowa(looking over the paper):.....Chou....is that blood on the paper?  
  
Crystal(hitting forehead): You did the blood pact didn't you? (Mae holds up a band-aided finger) ........I swear sometimes you are so freakin' honorable it's sick and twisted.  
  
Mae(slowly nodding, smiling like a cheshire cat): Anyway we have to night to say our farewells, then I figure about 9 am tomorrow we start out.  
  
Quatre: That sounds reasonable.....and since noone of us have eaten yet we could all go out to lunch then seperate...Unless you had something to eat Maeleana?  
  
Mae: I joined the General for an early brunch....but I think I can manage lunch. (they decide to go to 5 & Diner. they eat in relative silence before seperating for individual good byes.....)  
  
+  
  
Author's note: I'm making these chapters shorter than I'm used to because well.......the end is drawing near....  
  
Phil: And this literary adventure is coming to a close.  
  
Beytra: We are, of course, considering a sequel.....but we can't quite get certain parts worked out....fo it may not work. Now we're thinking of making the individual good-byes their own chapter...but then they'd be really short.  
  
Phil: So what we'll most likely do is have two individual good-byes per chapter....then the finale.  
  
Mae(starts bawling): My baby is almost done!!!!!  
  
Beytra: -_-'  
  
Phil(hugging Mae, and patting her shoulder): It's ok, we're working on other stories as well....remember?  
  
Mae(sniffles): ....True.....but they aren't popular like AW!  
  
Beytra: Get over it. Anyway we'll be back eventually.... 


	23. Finale

Anime Weekend: Chapter 24: Bitter-sweetness  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again?  
  
Author's note: Well here it is the last chapter. ;_;  
  
Crystal: ...........................Damn.......  
  
Shannon (rolls eyes): ....Oh Lord.  
  
Mae: This chapter is gonna be longer than the last two, and more depressing. There will also be hints at some things that I won't explain because it'll make for a good cliffhanger.  
  
Crystal: I'll say it again 'You suck!!'  
  
Mae: Do you really want a rebuttal to that statement?  
  
Shannon: NO!  
  
Phil: While the ladies have a verbal war please enjoy the culmination of this artistic endeavor.  
  
+  
  
((Scene: Mae's house: 9:25am))  
  
Shannon: Mina! Duo! If you don't get out of the showers right now...!!  
  
Quatre (light smile): With the exception of Duo and Mina, we're all ready...at least as much as we can be.  
  
Heero: The Gundams are ready to go, WuFei and I will go on ahead to transport them. We'll meet the rest of you at the warehouse.  
  
Crystal: That sounds like a plan. Oh by the way, Trowa you mind driving the hummer?  
  
Trowa: No.  
  
Crystal: Good, and sorry but it'll be just you Quatre and Duo in it. Us girls are driving out together. Don't bother asking we aren't telling. (The guys exchanged looks. Heero and WuFei leave, Duo and Mina finally come out, and everyone leaves.)  
  
+  
  
((Scene: Warehouse: 2:15pm (45 minutes before the OZ group is supposed to arrive) everyone is sitting around the feet of the Gundams...))  
  
Quatre: So this is really 'Goodbye'?  
  
Crystal: Sorta...(turns to nod to Mina and Mae, who open the trunk of the tank and take a couple of boxes out)  
  
Duo: ...Uh, babe, what are those?  
  
Shannon (answering for Crystal): You didn't really think we'd let you guys go without giving you farewell gifts, did you?  
  
Quatre (slight frown): You really shouldn't have. We didn't think to.  
  
Mae: Quatre, as stupid and sappy as this sounds, knowing you guys is gift enough.  
  
Crystal: I'm getting cavities. Hand out the gifts before I hurl.  
  
Mae (raspberries Crystal, then takes a medium sized bag out of one of the boxes): Okay, first here are your pictures from our vacation. (Hands each of the guys a framed picture along with the wallet sized.)  
  
Mina (helping hand out the presents): Next are these, (hands each of the guys a small wood box) Inside are mementos and thoughts from each of us. Just to make sure you don't forget us.  
  
Duo (smiling): It's already too much.  
  
Shannon (getting a small wrapped box out): And we've just started. Here you go Duo. The four of us made you a 'Plan your own Rave' kit. With notes saying who added what information.  
  
Duo (eyes faintly glistening): Aw man... thanks.  
  
Crystal (getting out another wrapped box, walks to Heero with it): Since you're stubborn and difficult to figure out... We decided to get you some things we think you might like. If you don't, well, whatever. There are a couple of books and some other things, but it would be better not to ask where we got them.  
  
Heero: ...Arigato.  
  
Mina (with another box): Here you are Trowa. Going by what we know about you and your likes...well you get the idea. (Trowa nods. Mae gives Quatre his box, and Shannon gives WuFei his ((each box has little gifts to suit each guys' personalities)).)  
  
Crystal: Last are the individual gifts. For example...(goes back to the car and brings out a black, metallic scythe) Here you go Shini-baby, by the way it folds for easy hiding.  
  
Duo (gaping): Where did you.... I mean how did you...aw Hell. (Hugs her) Thanks.  
  
Shannon (handing Quatre a large book): It's a personal scrapbook. It has a memento or keepsake from everything you've been involved with since you got here. Like pictures from the raves, and Renn Fair. Programs from the concerts...and so on.  
  
Quatre (smiling): Thank you very much Tenshi. (Hugs and kisses her)  
  
Mina: This is the part I'm left out of. Since I couldn't think of anything. I hope no one minds.  
  
Duo (dramatic sigh): I suppose we can get over the disappointment. (Crystal hits his shoulder) Sad to say, but I'm gonna miss you beating me Crys.  
  
Crystal: That just means you'll have to find someone else to beat on you.  
  
Duo: Maybe I could hire someone...  
  
Mae: If you two are quite finished being perverted...(hands a book to Trowa) This has some thoughts and sayings in it along with some blank pages for you to add more.  
  
Trowa (lightly kissing her): Arigato chou.  
  
Mae (getting two more items from the Tank, faces Heero and WuFei): Here.  
  
Heero (as he and WuFei, hesitantly, accept): ...domo.  
  
WuFei (staring at the sword she handed him, face and tone blank): You didn't have to....  
  
Mae (shrugging): I got the sword at the Renn Fair, and the encyclopedia* not long after... And it wasn't like I could exchange them or anything.  
  
Quatre (lightly clearing his throat): I think we should put these in our Gundams for now. (The guys do so, and just as they're exiting the OZ group arrives)  
  
Treize (walking over with Zechs, bows slightly): Ladies, as always, a pleasure. ...Gentlemen.  
  
Quatre (nods greeting): So how exactly will this work?  
  
Zechs: According to Dr. J, we merely need to wait for the signal. Then we enter our Mobile Suits and they will bring us home.  
  
Trowa: Should the girls leave? After all if there's the risk that they would be brought with us...  
  
Zechs: According to the doctor it only affected us in the first place because we were in Mobile Suits. The Ladies should be fine if they keep at a distance.  
  
Shannon: Will the Gundams need to be taken outside?  
  
Treize: That would be advisable. I don't quite see all the mobile suits fitting inside this warehouse, and Dr. J did say that we all needed to be in close proximity to each other.  
  
WuFei (staring at Treize with suspicion): How do we know we can trust you. After all you could just leave us, or you could turn on us the moment we return to our world.  
  
Treize (looking directly at WuFei): I gave Ms. Maeleana my word of honor, as a gentleman, that I would guarantee your safety until well after we return to our world.  
  
Mae: And I believe him. (Mild tension in the air)  
  
Heero: Then we'll move our Gundams outside. (The guys re-enter their Gundams and move them outside, the girls walk out with Treize and Zechs.)  
  
Treize: You ladies are quite intriguing.  
  
Shannon (suspiciously): What do you mean?  
  
Treize: You welcomed five strangers into your lives and even became close friends with them, if I'm not mistaken.  
  
Crystal (exchanging looks with the others): How does that make us "intriguing"? (Doing finger quotes)  
  
Zechs (lightly smirking): I believe Treize means it as a compliment toward your generous natures.  
  
The Girls: .  
  
Mina: You two are weird. (Once everyone and everything is outside.)  
  
Duo: So now what?  
  
Treize (glancing at a pocket watch): If we understood Dr. J correctly, in ten minutes we'll enter our mobile suits, then we should receive a confirmation signal from him and his colleagues. After that we should return to our world.  
  
Mae: 'Should' being the key word.  
  
Quatre: I suppose if it doesn't work we'll have to remain here.  
  
Trowa (deadpanned): Unless we get killed in the process.  
  
Mae (slaps his arm): Don't say things like that!  
  
Crystal: Cereal! That's like tempting Fate, and she can be a vengeful bitch.  
  
Quatre: Miss Crystal you shouldn't use such language.  
  
Crystal: Why?  
  
Treize (eye raised): Because it is most un-ladylike.  
  
Crystal: So?  
  
Mae: Crys.please stop. If this doesn't work we'll do what we can to help all of you situate into a life here.  
  
Duo (frowning): Do you mean the Ozies too?  
  
Mae: Yes.  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Shannon: Because she's a bleeding heart.  
  
Zechs (checking his watch): It's time. You ladies should step back. (He, Treize and the other Ozies get into their MS's)  
  
Quatre (hugging each of the girls ((Shannon a longer than the others)) sadly smiling): We're going to miss you.  
  
Duo (lightly hugging the girls in a group hug): Things aren't gonna be as much fun without you. (Trowa and Heero nod to the girls)  
  
WuFei (sighing): Much I hate to admit it was good to know the four of you.despite my objections and misgivings, which were ignored. (Glare/frown)  
  
Shannon: You guys take care of yourselves.  
  
Mae (eyes watering): Aloha.  
  
Crystal: See you on the flip side.  
  
Mina (sniffling, in a squeaky voice): Bye.  
  
Trowa: We'd better go. (The guys nod and enter their Gundams)  
  
Treize ((over the loudspeaker communication thing)): The five of you should be receiving the confirmation.  
  
Quatre ((louder speaker thing)): Yes we are. (As the girls watch the Gundams and OZ MS's are surrounded by a swirling vortex, then engulfed in a bright flash. When the light fades the girls are left standing alone.)  
  
Crystal: I guess it worked.  
  
Shannon: I hope so.  
  
Mina (sniffling): Now what do we do?  
  
Shannon (shrugging): Go home?  
  
Crystal: Why don't we go out for dinner?  
  
Mina: Sounds good. The worst junk food we can find?  
  
Shannon: Yep. ...Mae are you all right?  
  
Mae (quiet voice): Yeah.  
  
Crystal (as the girls start back to the vehicles): You have to admit that was some adventure.  
  
Mae (glancing back): And to think it all started with an anime weekend.  
  
El Fin The End Owari  
  
Author's Notes: Well there you go. I finally finished this excruciating P.O.S. Now I can work on my other fics.  
  
Beytra: Damn, and I was looking forward to some torture in this fic.  
  
Phil: Well we can always write a sequel and have torture in that.  
  
Mae: No we can't.  
  
Beytra: Why not?  
  
Mae: ^^' Because I can't get past the introduction on the sequel. And if it's going to be written I need help.  
  
Beytra: .You need help anyway.  
  
Mae: The encyclopedia given to Heero is "The Encyclopedia of War & Weapons" it's all I could think of. (Glares at Phil and Beytra) 


End file.
